A lovely complex: My Humps
by dwX
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Sesshoumaru turns down Kagome in highschool, 5 years later she has a chance to even the score. Some parts a bit OOC.
1. Highschool sux

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof.

A/N: This is the revised version of 'My Humps'.

Warning: Adult themes, language and lemons.

'..' thoughts

"…" spoken words

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: High School Sux

The luminescent moon peaked beyond two crests of cloudy tufts in the midst of the pitch dark sky, like a pale ghostly figure suspended amidst a shadowy sea of black. Silvery threads of moonbeams reach out to the world below, piercing through the murky sky and illuminating the world below with wisps of platinum streams.

A lone figure stood in front of a series of rectangular buildings. Icy wind blew across the silent concrete landscape. The figure sneezed softly shifting the heavy woolen scarf higher. Again the wintry breeze howled eerily in the freezing night, making the person shiver and slouch slightly inside the form fitting blazer the figure wore.

In the light of the pale moon a curvy shadow lay imprinted on the cold concrete footpath distinguishing the figure as female.

A soft muttered curse broke through the icy winds as another blast of cold air whiplash across the already shaking form. With teeth chattering, a pair of almond shaped eyes surveyed the white washed building that stood imposingly before her.

'I can't believe it's been five years.' Thought Kagome as her blue gray eyes scanned the hulking structure. 'Dare I say I almost feel a sense of nostalgia?' She mused in dark sarcasm, as her eyes once again swept across the familiar building.

Echoes of her miserable teenage years drifted past. She had fit the category of 'freakishly ugly' in her younger years, dubbed officially as an outcast, a social reject if you will.. Or as the clique in her high school had put it frankly in years past, extraterrestrial ugly.

To them, she was an unbelievable composition of features that never failed to repulse the opposite sex and mobilized those of her own gender to mock her openly in malicious amusement.

"E.T." She mumbled with a rueful smile, that was what they christened her as. Her real name was never mentioned, never used, no she was known not as Kagome, but E.T., some kamis' sadistic idea of a joke. Aesthetically challenged was a mild way of putting it. She was always made to feel like she was a grotesque mutant, concocted in a science lab petrie dish.

Kagome laughed bitterly. She was a joke, at least to most of her peers anyway. Those were the years she had wanted to erase from her life. Well perhaps not all of it. By some bizarre twist of karma, she was not left alone during the last three years of high school.

Unbelievable as it sounds, she did make a couple of loyal friends who made her tortured existence then a bit tolerable. She cherished them whole heartedly. They were the balm that soothed her emotional wounds. Bolting her eyes shut, she permitted their smiling faces to grace her mind, her plump cherry lips dredging up at the corners to form a smile.

'Sango, with her high pony tail and tomboyish ways. Ayame with her fire red hair and quick temper and Miroku with his err..' the figure of Miroku with his face being slapped solidly in the cheek surface in her mind. A girlish giggle burst out of her cherub lips as shook her head at the faint memory.

''Then there were the Taisho brothers..' A sigh escapes her lips. Inuyasha had been her closest friend, although she felt and suspected that he harbored feelings that ran far more deeply than a mere friend should.

'But then again the jerk ran off with my cousin and supposed friend Kikyo. Man my high-school life really sucked. He was dense, pushy and loud. But then again, that was what I loved about idiot.'

In truth, Inuyasha was brash and unbelievably rude to everyone else but he also had moments when his tough exterior would crumble and his gentleness and thoughtful nature appeared. Kagome felt her heart swell up in happiness with the knowledge that she had always been present during those times when he showed his emotional vulnerability.

'Finally, there was Sesshoumaru. How could one describe him... cold bastard? All sovereign jackass? Ugh! Even all the derogatory words in the dictionary elude any descriptions that would suit the self conceited dog.' Kagome sighed mentally. A prick in her heart made her jump a fraction. 'Dammit, he chewed up my heart, spat it out, dragged it through the dirt and buried it in his backyard!' she fumed. 'Well bad karma to him! I hope it bites him back hard in the ass!'

He had been her first and long lasting crush. She remembered that night on her sixteenth birthday, Inuyasha had gotten permission from his parents to throw a surprise party for her in their house.

She was wearing a ruby red dress, hired by Inuyasha (of course the dumb idiot had to rent a shockingly red dress, kami knows why he couldn't have just asked Sango or Ayame about her favorite color instead of opting for his much favored shade of red).

While that was bad enough, in his haste to throw her an unforgettable party, Inuyasha had also mistakenly hired an ill fitting dress that had puffy sleeves and stiff frills on the layered skirt. What the idiot was thinking at that particular time was open to speculation but she didn't have the heart to hurt the hanyou by refusing to wear the horrible monstrosity of a dress after all the trouble the baka had gone through, so she wore it the whole night.

The only one wish she had that night was one dance with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome closed her eyes placing herself back at that time. She remembers it vividly.

She had smoothed out her frilly dress as she swallowed the gum she was chewing (before it got stuck to her brace) and gathered up the courage to ask the stoic youkai for the last dance. It was her birthday after all.

The air was heavy and tense that night. She was so nervous her one inch-thick glasses started to fog up and cause her eyes to appear more magnified than it already was. Walking slowly she recalls tilting her head sideways so that the lights won't reflect back through the lenses making her eyes give an impression of a semi-trailer's freakish headlights. Her palms were sweating profusely and her throat was drying out. When she did reach him she ended up asking him in a squeaky, shaking voice.

Kagome winced, recalling the way he looked at her in apparent disdain with those condescending amber eyes as though she was some detestable diseased individual polluting the very air he was breathing.

Unconsciously, her small hands fisted at her side. Furrowing her brow she called to mind the way in which her heartbeat hitched up a notch or two pounding heavily in her chest. Then he spoke the words that jarred her soul and forever burned holes in her mind and heart crushing any dreams of a fairytale ending.

"This Sesshoumaru does not involve his person with those beneath him. It is an affront to be accompanied, let alone be seen with an undesirable ningen wench as your self."

'What was the word? OWWW! And that's with capital letters. His most exalted Excellency the Grand Duke of all Dickheads, literally pulled out my heart through my nose.' thought Kagome squaring her petite shoulders in anger.

"This Kagome will not forget such affront so easily." She mocked, mimicking his cold and superior tone as best she could.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome whips around abruptly as she was startled out of her derision of Sesshoumaru by the familiar husky voice.

"Sango?"

A lone woman walked at a brisk pace along the path towards Kagome. The crisp clicking of her high hilled shoes tapped the ground noisily with each step. The other woman stopped directly in front of Kagome, silently assessing her under chestnut brown eyes. Kagome herself paused as she considered the other woman.

Both figures stood an arms span apart, pinning the other with an intense glare of scrutiny. Kagome sneezed twice unexpectedly breaking the stand off and instigating a furious bout of hugging and laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit Sango!" chirped Kagome.

"Ne... The guys better watch out for you! Look at you, you look great! Wait til the hanyou gets an eyeball of you!" squealed Sango excitedly extending one hand to the other woman.

"Come on, we'll talk more once we're inside." Sango beamed.

The two girls entered the building with linked hands, smiling warmly as they walked and talked about the past.

Sango led Kagome through winding corridors onto the gym hall were the high school reunion was being held. Their conversation stilled as an elderly teacher barred their path.

"Miss Kaede." Greeted Sango warmly.

The old woman's gnarled hands shifted the thick spectacles that bridged across her nose. Craning her head upward she peered through the half moon lenses. "Sango." She acknowledged with a curt nod.

Kaede's eyes shifted across to the other woman who stood beside Sango. Her thin lips pursed in quiet contemplation even as her smoky black eyes, so dimmed with age fasten intensely to the young woman beside her previous pupil. The elderly teacher's obvious curiosity flitted across her wrinkled features.

"Sango, who is your friend? I thought you said that you've finally convinced Kagome to come to this year's reunion?"

"Miss Kaede, it's me, I haven't changed all that much have I?" responded Kagome softly.

The old teacher leaned forward, her eyes suddenly widening in recognition. "Kagome Higurashi!" She gasped hoarsely.

"Don't have a heart-attack Miss Kaede you'll start a commotion. This is Kagome's first time to be back here and I want everything to be perfect! Oh geez, the reunion's just about to start. Haul ass Kagome we've still got to look for our seats."

The two bid their farewells to their past high-school teacher after exchanging contact numbers and promising to keep in touch before rushing to the gym hall. Panting heavily they walked up to large desk containing an untidy stack of paper and rows upon rows of name tags placed concisely in alphabetical order.

There they were greeted by a pony tailed red head filing her nails. Kagome smirked. The red head youkai asked their names in a coarse raspy tone without so much as a look in their direction, opting instead to continue admiring her manicured claws.

"What are your names?"

"Ayame, we don't need a freakin name tag, everyone in that freakin hall knows everyone else." grumbled Sango irritably, thumping one fisted hand loudly on the wooden desk.

Ayame squealed in surprise dropping the metal file with a soft clink on the vinyl floors. Narrowing her eyes she pinned Sango with a glare as she adjusted the crumpled skirt she wore.

"It wasn't my idea. Hell I couldn't careless! But Kik's and I got told by cyclone Kagura and her little band of harpies that we had to. Man how I wish I can shove those damn pom poms of theirs up their.. hey, hey!" She laughed nervously finally noticing another figure lurking behind Sango. "You bought a friend.. how nice."

"Idiot! This is Kagome." Cried Sango in an exasperated tone.

"No sh't? It is!" Ayame jumped from behind the desk and hugged Kagome tightly in a flash. "My chibi Kagome is all grown up and so beautiful, ... OMFG! You grew boobs!" She screamed pointing at Kagome's chest. "And they're freakin bigger than mine! How many gallons of milk did you drink? You're not lactating by any chance are you?"

Kagome's face flushed a furious scarlet. She cast her eyes down fidgeting the front latch of her shoulder bag.

"Shut up fur brain!" yelled Sango pushing Kagome behind her. "Kami! You'd think it was the first time you've ever come across boobs!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. Placing her hands on her waist, she tilted her hips to the side. "I'm just excited, you oaf! I haven't seen Kagome in ages and she has changed … a lot!"

Sango clicked her tongue as she folded her arms across her chest. Sure she noticed how Kagome had changed, who wouldn't? But Ayame didn't have to point out the obvious, and it's apparent that Kagome was still sensitive about her appearance even after all these years.

Ayame was so dense at times, it drove her insane. Sure she was good friends with Ayame but there were moments she feels the urge to throttle the over dramatic ookami. And this particular time was a definitely one of those choice moments.

"Ah, yea, thank kami I grew out of the awkward pubescent stage." Remarked Kagome casually.

Ayame beamed a smile before striding slowly across the other edge of the desk where she took out her hot pink mobile phone in one dainty hand. The stiff crepe fabric of her knee length skirt swished audibly with each movement she made.

"We've gotto to call Kiks!"

"Ayame no!" blurted a horrified Kagome. "Please.. I , um... not yet." She pleaded.

Sango stepped next to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders. Kagome smiled slightly at the simple gesture Sango made, sensing her friend's sympathy reaching out to her.

Ayame smiled half heartedly remembering the breech in the cousins' friendship. She sighed heavily through tense lips. "Still not over the Inuyasha issue huh?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Inclining her head to the Ookami she took a step forward and embraced the abashed looking youkai.

"Actually I have, but I'd rather just sit at the corner of the hall and not bother anyone.. I only came here because I promised Sango I would." She replied in a shy even tone.

Ayame hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you again anywayz." She stated, ruffling the shorter woman's bangs in a fond manner.

"Ayame give Sesshoumaru-dono his name tag!" screeched Kagura, pushing past Kagome and Sango.

Kagome hissed softly. She could feel all the blood rush to her head. 'Sesshoumaru! He was here? Now?' Her slim form trembled a fraction. Again she felt her throat going dry as the heavy pounding of her heart once again thundered unmercilessly in her constricted chest. Slowly she peered through her bangs observing Inu lord's lithe form and graceful strides that had enamored her all those years ago.

Sesshoumaru's impeccable form appeared along side the irritated Kagura. He stood there silently, the aloof, cold resolve of indifference etched on his face. He wore a dark gray Armani suit and matching slacks. The well tailored garment complementing the aristocratic elegance and charming allure that the young lord exuded.

Sesshoumaru's silver tresses were pulled stylishly on a low ponytail, his handsome face framed sophisticatedly by his layered bangs, with the cobalt blue crescent moon, opaquely visible through the silver water fall. He looked dangerously beautiful.

Kagome stood gaping at him in bewilderment. Only Sesshoumaru was capable of invoking such a stupefied expression of wonder on her face. Yes, she admitted even long ago she could never hide her admiration for the stoic lord in all her high school years, but that was then and this was now, she's a grown, independent, sassy young lady. Surely she's developed some Sesshoumaru immunity along those years of maturity right?

"Kagome?"

Kagome gulped, all her chaotic thoughts ceasing in that instant.

Oh kami, he was looking at her again with those round pools of liquid-gold eyes. A pressure built up in her chest, she found all the air knocked out of her lungs. She felt unable to breathe in his presence. The electrifying raw attraction she felt towards him re-awakened with just one glance.

'Dammit! So much for Anti-Sesshoumaru defenses.' She groaned inwardly. Clearing her throat, she acknowledged his query by a polite and courteous bow.

"Uh, yes it's me." Kagome answered in a steady, even tone . 'Sh't Kagome, he only mentioned your name and you're already blabbering like a freakin 16year old idiot!'

"You have … matured."

'You have matured? That was it? Does this male dislike conversation that much? Or am I just a lowly vermin that he couldn't be bothered to have a chat with? Five years of carrying the abject humiliation he inflicted on me and 'you have matured' is all he could say? …Yarrghhh..'

"E.T.? It is you!" gasped Kagura her right eye twitching violently. "I always thought you'd be first to remodel your face. So tell me which plastic surgeon should I congratulate on a job well done for your new face?"

Kagome eyes narrowed, her steel blue orbs flashing angrily at the obvious insult thrown at her. Thinking quickly she recovered her composure and straightened her back, glancing at the kaze youkai in a remote, uninterested gaze.

"Actually Kagura, my face is my own. But by the looks of you though, you should take your own advice and remodel your butt ugly face. You've piled on so much make-up I'm surprised you could even talk." retorted Kagome coolly reveling in the way the female youkai's face darkened and scrunched up in indignation.

"Why you..! Sesshou? Where are you going? Sesshou?"

"It is degrading to be involved in petty female squabbles." He replied apathetically walking away.

The words thundered in Kagome's mind, a resurgence of anger, humiliation and hurt covering her lovely face. From within her something snapped.

"Petty female squabbles? I'll show you petty female squabbles! Ya damned puffy Labrador!" High in adrenalin and with temper soaring to new heights, the petite young woman quickly untied one of her high heeled shoes and without any second thought, threw it towards the Inu lord's head.

Sango, Ayame and Kagura watched wide eyed and slack jawed as Sesshoumaru evades the shoe in a blink of an eye, catching the dainty foot ware between two elegant claws.

"Cinderella losses her shoe before the stroke of midnight... How tragic." He remarks dryly, his visage an impassive mask.

"Hey! Give me back my shoe you dumb ass!"

"Why should this Sesshoumaru return your shoe when it was you who threw this lethal projectile at my person. Surely you do not expect me to return such deadly armament back to you."

"It's my shoe! What the hell am I supposed to do all night? …. Limp?"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru is not amused by your wild antics wench. Do as you wish, this lethal projectile however will not be requited back to you."

"Wild antics my ningen ass give me back my shoe or I'll ... I'll."

"You'll what?" asked the Inu Lord appearing suddenly in front of her in a split second. Sesshoumaru's hot breath fanned her skin sensually. "Shall I expect some retribution? Ought this Sesshoumaru quiver in trepidation before you?" He asked in a low, mocking tone.

Kagome stilled, completely aware of how her body was slowly becoming intoxicated by the mere closeness of the Taiyoukai. She moistened her lips, reigning in the frantic, fluttering of her heart to normalcy.

She sucked in a sharp breath, shrugging back her shoulders and gritting her teeth together as she angled her whole body so as to face him. Gathering her courage Kagome met his eyes, unafraid and unintimidated by his imposing form.

"I'll attach my filthy-ningen self to your high and mighty youkai person all evening." She smirked in smug resolution tipping up her nose at him.

The Inu lord barred his fangs, growling low in his throat. His eyes narrowing into feral slits.

"You wouldn't dare." snarled Sesshoumaru, shock materializing momentarily behind the amber depths.

Kagome grins mischievously. "Try me." She challenged, her eyes glinting hard.

Translation:

Ookami: wolf

Inu: dog

Hanyou: half ningen half youkai

Ningen: human

Chibi: 'little' (fond term for children)


	2. The Experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry for tasking so long to post. I could've said that Sesshou and I were rolling around in the shores of Kyuushuu shagging in the early hours of the morning ... (sigh).. unfortunately that is soo far from the truth.. My parents are over seas on holiday and I had to baby sit. Thanks to Kagome Assassinater, DeathByMotorbike, Fantasy4luvr, Crazygirl91, A girl who loves Anime, Cloud Inu, Anime-lover-forever2007, Miami Inker, fenyxphire, firevixen73 and LynGreenTea for the reviews.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2:

Kagome was leaning forward, and staring up the towering Inu Lord who is still in possession of her precious shoe.

"Once an overbearing, egotistical asshole, always an overbearing, egotistical asshole." Gritted Kagome. "I repeat. You gonna give me my shoe or do I have to draw flowers next to that adorable little crescent moon you have on your face!" She taunted pulling out her scarlet lipstick.

Sesshoumaru lifts an elegant eyebrow.

"Or better yet, why not a cow, a spoon, a dish and a cat? Since you're a dog already we have all the characters we need for hey diddle diddle!"

"Don't you dare insult MY Sesshou!" Screeched Kagura.

"Can it or I'll use your buff head for a feather duster!" Threatened Sango.

"Hah! So you've finally met your match eh, you frozen ass bastard!" bellowed Inuyasha entering the scene. Kouga followed closely, along with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga sniffs the air then narrows his eyes looking as if he is discerning something.

"I know that scent... Kkagome?" Asked Kouga, blinking repeatedly.

Kagome receding back to her place next to Sango blushes and smiles warmly.

"I knew it! You've come back to me Koi!" Kouga opens his arms dead set on hugging Kagome.

"You dare to and stuff my stilettos so far up your friggin ass, you'll be on a high fiber diet the rest of your mangy life, just so you could shit it out!" Retorted Ayame.

Kouga halts mid leap.

"Kagome it's really you." Breathed Inuyasha. He scanned her alluring figure, hungrily devouring each curve.

"Watch it puppy. I don't have a mop to clean up after your drool. 'Some arrogant dog' could slip and smash their pompous ballerina ass on the floor." Retorted Kagome narrowing her eyes towards the Taiyoukai who is still in possession of her shoe. "So? You gonna give me back my shoe or what?"

Everyone held their breaths as they observed the quarreling duo.

"This Sesshoumaru bows to no-one. The very sight of your pitiful display clearly illustrates the deplorable state that your race has succumbed to."

Kagome's eyes flashed in a brilliant blue hue.

"What I and my race do are not subject to likes of your scrutiny! It's jerks like you that prolong this bitterness between our species! Had I been an Inu youkai I would've loved to take a biting chunk outta your royal ass!"

Kagura went on a dead faint, slumping soundly on the ground with no one to catch her. Kouga, Ginta and Hakakku stared biting their nails, while Inuyasha gaped in utter disbelief. Was this feisty female really the placid Kagome he had grown up with? A smirk makes it's way in his face. Not only was she mouth-wateringly gorgeous, but the chick had more balls than all the combined male youkai population in Japan, to speak down to Sesshoumaru like that.

"Oh Lord!" Groaned Ayame. Sango grinned slyly, an idea was quickly forming in her head.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled crimson as his audible growl reverberated in the small confines of the gym hall foyer.

Kagome, elated at the angry response from the Inu Lord snatches the chair that Ayame had sat on and decides to goad the Taiyoukai's fury further. She steps up the chair as she resumes her staring contest with the Western Lord. This time eye to eye, ignoring the alarm bells going off simultaneously in her head.

"Stand down wench! You will profit nothing worth while from incurring my wrath, only a painful end to your pathetic existence." He remarked raising a luminous green claw.

Inuyasha, fearing for his childhood friend whips out tetsusaiga. "Oh no you don't bastard!" Kouga, Ginta and Hakakku followed his lead.

"Scuse us your worshipfulness!" Bowed Sango hurriedly, while grabbing the protesting Kagome and smiling Ayame.

Watching their disappearing form into the shadowy corridor, Sesshoumaru reverts back to his calm demeanor. 

"Bastard! You were only toying with her weren't you!" Accused Inuyasha. "I knew you were up to something. You would melted anyone else into a puddle of goo for less than what she said to you."

"True, there has never been a time when this Sesshoumaru allowed an adversary to live after affronting my person, let alone a stubborn female ningen. However, the reasons as to why I had spared her shall remain my own." He smirked walking away.

"Hey what do we do with feathers here?" Asked Kouga.

"This Sesshoumaru cares not, do with her as you please." He replied drily not turning to look at them.

"He really is a bastard eh?" inquired Hakakku.

"Keh! Tell that to his ever loyal fanclub." replied Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"She has blossomed into quite the a woman do you not think so?" Asked Ginta dreamily.

"Yeah." Smiled Inuyasha looking at where the trio had disappeared to.

"Yup! ... Too bad your hanyou ass is engaged to Kikyo." Smirked Kouga.

" Kusooooo!" Inuyasha's smile fell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey where the hell are you taking us demon snatcher!"

"That's slayer you freakin nanny goat!"

"Psh! Slayer. Snatcher. Slapper, who freakin cares! I was enjoying the show back there, then you had to ruin my fun! I thought Kagome-chibi was about to bitch slap him."

"Shut up!" Huffed Sango.

"Actually, I was going to strangle his canine butt with his own pelt, then strip him naked and dangle his bare ass for everyone to see!" Fumed Kagome. "And for the record I'm a grown woman now not a child."

"Oh, that the males can clearly see! Did you see their faces when they saw you? All was great until the ookami dork opened his mouth."

Sango pushes the two abruptly in a deserted spot near the side entrance.

"You both will get your revenge soon enough and you'll be helping me prove my theories!"

"Eh?" Gaped Kagome and Ayame.

She continues undeterred.

"I've been assigned by the YHCS as head of research, to launch a match making service for both youkai and humans! And I've decided to use the both of you as my test subjects!"

"YHCS?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea, it's short for Youkai and Human Co-operative Sphere. They're trying their hardest to integrate each species into a harmonious co-existance... Look Sango, I know were bumchums and all but we are not your stinking lab rats!"

"I'm sorry Sango, she's got a point, besides, I don't recall promising to stay longer than a month here in Tokyo. I have to leave in two weeks."

"But Kagome, this is your chance to champion human rights for a just cause while exacting revenge on your worst enemy."

"How pray tell do I champion human rights by getting set up with someone?"

"It's not just someone.. It's the Western Lord!"

"Ewwww! What the hell are you thinking Sango. He's sooo married to Izayoi. You divorce protagonist!" Yelled Ayame. "If they get separated do you realize the hanyou will end up more fucked up than he already is?"

"Not Sugimi dumb ass! His son Sesshoumaru! He'll be introduced as the new Lord in two weeks time. Sugimi asked me himself to set up Sesshoumaru with a match, it seems he's been quite the loner recently since he adopted a human girl named Rin. Right now Mr. High and Mighty says he doesn't see the need to view any prospective mates as he is caring for Rin, so Sugimi asked me to find someone to tantalize his taste buds a bit."

"Hmmm.. Lead him on and dump his ass eh?" Smirked Ayame. "I like it!"

"So? The jerk must have a bazillion followers why pick me? You should have no trouble in finding someone that would fall to his feet at his every beck and call."

"That's just it. I've searched all the data banks, every female youkai I've scanned are so obsessed with him it's ridiculous!"

"Then scan for a human." Cut in Ayame.

Sango gave her a glare. "Every human female in the data base are all too petrified of him. You seem to be the only one able to spar with the ice prick!" Kagome remained silent as she pondered on Sango's words.

"What does this have to do with me though?" Asked Ayame.

"Kouga's father voiced out the same request. Says, and I quote, 'boy needs to be hod tied. His wild ways with females are disgracing our lineage'."

"But we'll be recognized. As much as I want to boot that ookami's ass for thinking all females are just toys for his pleasure I don't want him to know it's me." Snorted Ayame.

"She's right. The royal jackass would probably insult me then turn tails in the other direction. Besides, I'm a human remember? That would be like instant disqualification according to his pre-requisites of potential dates." Remarked Kagome.

"Never fear! I've also thought of that." Boomed Sango. Looking around she whispers, "this was developed in secrecy in an undisclosed location in a particular desert area in Nevada." She winks at them.

"Gawd! Area 51? Shit Sango that better not be dissected alien body parts!" Ayame gasps pointing at the blue-pink sphere Sango produced. "No way in hell I'm eating that."

"It's not for you to eat ya damn glutton! It's for Kagome to wear. We call it the Shikon no tama, it will give you the appearance, powers and scent of a youkai." Sango hands the orb to a wide eyed

Kagome.

"Oh, oh, what do I get?"

"Here." Sango hands Ayame a necklace of fangs and bones.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a subjugation necklace it will subjugate your youkai self and you will be transformed to a human. All you need is the 'word' to release the spell.

"Whaaattt? She gets the cool glowing marble and I get a friggin denture collection on string? Do I look like the damn tooth fairy to you?"

"Idiot! It's easier transforming a demon into a human than for a human to be transformed into a youkai. All the necklace is doing is toning down your powers while to Kagome we have to imbue her with extraordinary abilities even in youkai standards. And that requires greater magic!"

"All right I'm in!" Declared Kagome. "Someone has to teach that damn Inu some manners aside from not messing with someone else's $400 shoes!"

"If Kagome's in then so am I!" Joined Ayame.

"Right! We start the briefing in O8 hundred hours." Chirped Sango.


	3. Why me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

 Thanks to all that reviewed: Megan, CelticMist, Megumi-san, Kikyo aka the dead bitch, I'm a loser and proud of it, Midnight foxand kaori, AddictedtoRevies, Jadestone the younger, Starprincess2020, KagomeAssinater, Animeloverforever2007, professionaldooropener, lyngreentea, sorry about the late post, i'm working on another story also i'm finishing off the last chapters for Sealed within the Shikon jewel and Date with Destiny. Thanks again for reviewing! HUGSSSS! I WUV YOU ALLLLLLLLL!

Also please note Sesshoumaru is referred to as Lord even though he is just about to be named Inu no Taishou, that is because, in this story he is co-regent with his father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: .

Two figures walk casually in the dimly lit hall, looking intently for their respective table numbers.

"Bloody hell! I can't find your table Kagome." An irate Sango bends forward, leaning close to the central candelabra where the table numbers were written. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are nearly 300 bones in an adult human body- nearly 300 reasons why no-one wanted to spar with me in Judo class.." She remarked coldly.

Two men gulped nervously and looked at each other with frightened eyes while simultaneously thrusting both their hands behind their backs as Sango's death glares and cracking knuckles describe a bone munching beating.

"It's ok Sango, I've found it!" Chirped Kagome. "It's not so bad ne Sango-chan? We're still close to each other!"

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Clapped Sango seating down on her own seat. "Still!.. Hmp, I told Ayame to make sure that we were seated together."

"It's ok Sango-chan... Mou I wonder who will be seated in our tables."

"Hmmm.. You want a drink? I'm feeling kinda thirsty."

"Just diet coke for me thanks."

"Right! I'll be back soon!" Sango exits the hall, waving her right hand without so much as turning to her best friend.

Kagome decides to utilize her time reminiscing about past classmates and trying to see if she could recognize any amongst the crowded hall.

"Stalking my person will by no means hasten the return this projectile."

Kagome blinks a couple of times, then narrows her eyes. Magma-like blushes fuel her reddening cheeks to the point of eruption. "That was a $400 shoe you **monkey-ass-jerk**! It took me three months of financial sacrifices and severe scrooge-ing up to buy!"

Sesshoumaru observed her indifferently, noting the way her crimson cheeks puffed with each word. Deep inside he was somewhat entertained at her persistent defiance. "You are still in my seat wench."

"Grrrrrr.." Veins popped on the seething young woman. She sent him death glare after death glare, growling lowly in the back of her throat, while slowly crossing her arms in front of her chest. Taken aback, the young Western Lord smirked, _'for a ningen wench she mimics the mannerisms of a female youkai remarkably well.' _

"I don't see your pompous name on it." Insisted Kagomein a low snarling voice.

The young Lord frowned, all amusement gone. _'Insolent female! How dare she! This Sesshoumaru will remind her of her place.' _Fumed Sesshoumaru. "Ningens! Such pitiful creatures! Such travesty to be speaking to one... let alone be seated next to one as deplorable as you." He turned away from her and took a seat on the opposite side of the rectangular table. They looked at each other contemptuously, waging a mental skirmish-both too stubborn to back down.

"Kagome, they ran out of diet coke, they only had regular... oh hell..." Gasped Sango, the drinks in her hands spilling slightly as she trembled visibly. "Ah.. Kagome-chan, I would be more than happy to swap ah, seats with..."

"I'm fine Sango-chan, I think my ass should remain plastered to this seat. It seems that this table are 'VIP's only." Answered Kagome through clenched teeth, while pinning the raging Inu Lord with her azure-blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head ever so slightly, the molten amber gaze turning tumultuous gold, as it gleamed with inner indignation. It met her steely gaze, capturing her breath almost to the point of suffocation. His jaki flared around him, regally crowning him in an unearthly glow of power and authority. "Ningen, if your words ring true, why then is your undesirable presence included?" The Inu Lord watched in great amusement as the girl's chagrin grew.

Kagome clenched her fists on her lap, twisting the napkin she had been holding. Grinding her teeth she remembered 'that' night, when the similar words he spoke stabbed daggers at her heart. _'Twice in this lifetime! I swear to Kami he will regret the day he came across me!'_. Summoning all the patience and dignity she could muster, Kagome stood up with dark scowl marring her beautiful face. Sango gaped and approached her best friend cautiously, _'oh boy she's mad! This can't be good.'_

Sango noted the heavy aura around Kagome. It seemed to suck and pull at the surrounding air generating a vacuum like effect, centering on the slight girl. The air vibrated and hummed, Sesshoumaru himself flinched at the sensation prickling on his skin. Deep inside his Inu howled and grew increasingly restless. Youkai within the hall froze in horror, some making a hasty exit. The humans however remained unperturbed, being ignorant of two great opposing forces locked in a tense stand off-a clear battle for dominance. Both sides unyielding, their powers radiate off each, feeding off their anger. Both their bloods boiling at the sight of one another.

Gulping audibly, Sango gently tapped Kagome's left shoulder. The effect dampened the fire within her. Still angered and flustered, she concentrated to quell the tide of rage that simmered at her being toward the stoic youkai Lord. Observing that Kagome will not readily submit and knowing the Inu Lord to be as equally adamant to prolong the battle, Sango wisely mediates.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for this evening. It won't happen again." Conceded Sango, pushing the flabbergasted miko away from the imposing Taiyoukai.

"See that it doesn't." Sneered Sesshoumaru indignantly, dismissing them in a slight gesture of his hand.

"Kiss my ningen ass!" Hissed Kagome holding up a finger.

"What was that?" Demanded the Western Lord, turning sharply at them.

"Uh.. I said ..."

"You need not cover up for your wench of a friend, Ms. Taijiya, this Sesshoumaru is not so ignorant as to be deluded into thinking that it was your lips that spoke those vulgar words. Only the mentally impeded wench that stands beside you alone is capable of crude remarks toward my person."

Kagome feeling rather smug, smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes at him.

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly.

"Well..ahh... I guess we'll be going now then...BYE!" Sango viciously pull the now protesting Kagome.

"Hey! The royal jerk still hasn't given me back my shoe!" Yelled the irate miko, as Sango hauled her off towards the doors. "This isn't over yet you puffed up labrador! Call this your lucky nighttttt."

The Western Lord massaged his throbbing temples as he observed the two disappearing amongst the crowd, silently congratulating himself. Gingerly he picks up the cause of all the troubles and balances it on one claw. _'This Sesshoumaru will hold onto this as a keepsake of this most gratifying battle."_

"Jaken."

"You summoned me Milord?" Squeaked a toad-like youkai.

"Handle this with care and have it framed."

He hands his retainer Kagome's shoe. The kappa youkai looks at his master with bewildered eyes.

"Mmilord, forgive this lowly Jaken... what is..?"

"My trophy." Replied Sesshoumaru, his fangs gleaming wickedly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Elsewhere that night.)**

"I swear Sango, you shouldn't have interfered! I just wanted to teach him a lesson!"

"Kagome, if I let you have your way back there, you would've grabbed that damnable shoe and tattooed his face with your shoe print."

"Tempting..."Sang Kagome.

Both women laughed wholeheartedly as they made their way towards the hotel where Kagome was temporarily staying in.

"You do know that he's one to bear grudges right?"

"Ohhh I'm so scareed! My bikini hairs are all standing on end." Giggled Kagome.

Their joy was interrupted when a familiar face greeted them in the hallway.

"Kkikyo?" Whispered Kagome.

Sango sucked in a breath sharply.

"I need to talk to you..." Kikyo looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome ignored her and continued to insert the key and turn the knob. Sango stood silently, unsure of what to say or do.

"Please?"

"Come on in..." Sighed Kagome, stepping out of the way so that Kikyo can enter. Sango hid a smile. It hurt to see them like this. Ayame, Kikyo, Kagome and her were like sisters. Ayame, Kagome and her were all in one school while Kikyo attended a prestigious select private school. Still, it didn't matter, they were all best of friends and they promised each other that no-one could ever break them apart.

That was of course before Inuyasha and his brother moved to their school. After the 'notorious birthday party incident where Sesshoumaru publicly humiliated Kagome, Inuyasha had started wooing Kagome, it wasn't long before they started dating. It was during their prom night after party, that their friendship was dealt a shattering blow. Both heavily intoxicated, Inuyasha had slept with Kikyo, the matter was publicly announced by Kagura and her cronies.

Although Kagome forgave both she broke up with Inuyasha and started avoiding Kikyo. Tension between the cousins came when Inuyasha continued to see Kikyo, eventually becoming his girlfriend. It was during those difficult times that Kagome had moved away to Kyuushuu.

Seeing Kikyo and Kagome now, Sango realized they had both not really talked about the incident that effected them both so much.

They had to talk.

Sango smiled fondly, yes, both needed to talk. They had a lot of things to discuss. All of which does not concern her.

"Kagome, I have a lot of research papers to finish tonight. I'll see ya tomorrow... K? Ohhh and remember about the ...ahem... meeting tomorrow morning. I don't want to have get Miroku to pluck your armpit hair to wake you up!"

"Ewwww! You're gross as ever!" Kagome groaned. Kikyo smiled briefly.

"Well gots to go! Bub Bye!"

Kagome faced Kikyo as the door closes. Taking a slow shuddering breath she moves closer to her cousin. She cleared her throat nervously, dreading the reason for her cousin's surprise visit.

"Kagome. I'm sorry... for everything... but Inuyasha and I are truly in love and..." Kikyo sobbed, hunching her shoulders.

Kagome for the life of her didn't know what to make of Kikyo's emotional display. Kikyo had never once cried in front of her. Hell she didn't even shed one tear when her father and mother died, and yet here she was bawling her eyes out.

Kagome reached out to her and hugged her shuddering form. "I just wanted time alone for myself ya know? Find out about me...I got over the 'issue' a long time ago Kikyo, I never held it against you or Inuyasha."

"How?"

"Painfully... believe me... but I just did. Now tell me, I know you well enough to know that there's something else bothering you."

Kikyo nodded, then cast her eyes down. She took Kagome's hand and placed it on the slight bump in her abdomen.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha's?"

Again Kikyo nodded.

"Omigod! I'm sooooooo happy for the both you!" Squealed Kagome, enthusiastically jumping up and down. "We got to tell the gi..."

Kikyo smiled sadly.

"There's something else isn't it?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha and I are engaged."

"That's great so what's wrong with that... you just have to move the wedding date closer before the third trimest..."

"His family doesn't know we're engaged." Cut in Kikyo tearfully. "Only a few choice friends know."

Kagome frowned. "Don't tell me, Inuyasha didn't fight for you."

"He did... God help us ... we both did.. His parents were overjoyed but.."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome growled out.

"Yes.. he vehemently refused and publicly threatened to disown and destroy Inuyasha."

"Psh! Like he never had before!" Huffed Kagome.

Kikyo smiled slightly. "Both brothers had to separated forcibly. Sesshoumaru said he had no wish to further taint their blood line anymore than it already was."

"His father intervened, but even he is slightly afraid of Sesshoumaru. He is the strongest in the Inu clan now and once he is Lord, his word will be law... (sniff)...Sesshoumaru never really conceded, but said he would think about it... That was three years ago, and he still has not acknowledged the fact that Inuyasha and I are in relationship."

"So.. you and Inuyasha, got engaged secretly?" Kagome winked, tapping her chin with her dainty fingers.

Kikyo blushed. "He wanted to elope, but I knew that Sesshoumaru would find us. So I talked him into staying. But my pregnancy changes everything. If Inuyasha knew..."

"Wait, wait! You haven't told him yet?"

"I haven't got a choice! I want nothing more than to tell him but he act rashly... you know him." Kikyo resumed her crying. "I don't want him fighting with his brother. And it would break his mother's heart if he suddenly disappears. And there's no way I can face Mr. Taishou."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo held up her hand to silence her. "Please hear me out first. I work as a personal assistant to Mr. Sugimi Taishou. When I found out I was pregnant I took my long vacation leave to be away from everyone, that was two months ago, but I'm due back tomorrow and I know he'll smell my pregnancy."

Kagome gulped unconciously, a sudden premonition crawls up her spine. Slowly she closes her eyes.

"Please Kagome, I need someone to fill in for me. I don't have anyone else to turn to... please would you do it?"

"It's against my better judgement.. but in light of your present condition and me being the only one of our family here Tokyo, I can't turn you away."

"Thanks Kagome!"

They talked most of the night. Kagome asked Kikyo to stay the night with her since Inuyasha would undoubtedly know should she return to their apartment. Kikyo called Inuyasha's mobile explaining a relative's sudden illness and having to stay overseas a while. Kagome called Sango to let her know about the night's emergency and asked if they could move the 'meeting' after office hours. Sango upon hearing the circumstances readily agreed.

They also worked out the finer details of their mission: 'hide the precious bump'. Kikyo would be driven by Kagome to the airport early in the morning and fly to a close family friend of theirs now living in the outskirts of Nara. Since Kikyo's necessities were already in the suitcases that accompnied her, they had nothing else to do but sleep.

As Kagome prepares to retire for the evening, her mind wondered to a certain silver haired-golden eyed Taiyoukai. _'He's still the jackass from hell... but damn it, he's also got the most perfect body on earth.' _Kagome groaned heavily. _'I need to stop reading those anime fanfics..' _She glares at her lap top, now currently sporting her favorite websites: Fanfiction, SingleSpark and Forbidden Desires ... _'Ah crap! How can I stay mad at you... why do you have to be soooo orgasmicaly and scrumptiously gooood.'_ She kisses the monitor of her lap top as she holds the entire contraption on her lap.

"Kagome I..." Kikyo freezes as she spots her cousin seemingly caught in the middle of a lovers intimate moment. Kagome doesn't move.

"This is not what it looks like." Explains a beet red Kagome.

"I uh... I think I'll just look for it." Says Kikyo as she closes the door.

"She just doesn't know you as I do." Cooed Kagome apologetically, turning once more to her digital lover.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to manage the company tomorrow, my plane is grounded due to the weather."

"As you wish Chichi-Ue."

"And Sesshoumaru... Kikyou will be back tomorrow from her holiday... spare her some of your grace. She is after-all your brother's girlfriend."

The Taiyoukai clenched his fists, while growling at the back of his throat.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you still there?"

"Hai Chichi-Ue. Rest assured the hanyou's girlfriend will not be decapitated."

"That's not..."

"This Sesshoumaru knows what you mean Father. Would that be all?"

Across the phone Sugimi sighed audibly, resigning any hope that the girl would have an easy day tomorrow.

"Hai that is all."

"I will see you tomorrow night then Father, until then I bid you goodnight."

Click.

_'Father, see how your ningen mate has softened you? You make a mockery of our esteemed lineage by consorting with such filth. I will not further curse our blood line by introducing another taint, by allowing that ningen wench to marry that baka half-brother of mine, no matter how deserving of each other they maybe.'_


	4. Perfect match

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0) Some bits ooc!

Reviewers thanks for support! Your words have inspired my lazy ass to write the next chappie sooner than I thought, i'll post chp5 by this Friday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:

True to her word, Kagome rose early in the morning, unable to eat breakfast she grabs a chocolate bar from her kitchen table then wakes up Kikyo. After going about her morning ritual she drove her cousin to the airport, all the while clucking like a mother hen over her pregnant cousin's nauseated state. After saying their goodbyes, Kagome takes out the piece of paper that held the address of Kikyo's work. Looking at her watch she grins widely, "7.05am...plenty of time for a quick dash to recharge my caffeine levels."

Detouring to the nearest Starbucks branch, she decides to go to the drive through.

"Only one car... excellent..."She says twiddling her fingers much like Mr. Burns from the Simpson.

She glances down at her watch again noting the time, then she turns the radio on, flipping through the various stations. Squealing loudly, she found a station that played sunny songs from the 70's and 80's, clapping her hands in tune with the music she starts singing.

**20 minutes ticked by.**

Eye twitching, hands in a death-like grip on the steering wheel later...

'Patience Kagome... patience...' she chanted inwardly, all a while giving death glares to the unseen driver of the slick black Lamborghini still parked in front. Five more minutes passed, by now her blood was boiling, and numerous veins make their appearance on her heated temples. Even the cavity inducing sweet lyrics of the songs playing in the radio did little to dampen her rising temper now dangerously bordering into a full blown mental fit.

After a further 2 minutes of still waiting her patience snapped, and she stomped angrily toward the offending vehicle. Motioning for the driver to roll down the window, she tapped her fingers irritably on the roof of the expensive sports car.

GASP!

"You!" She hissed menacingly. "I should've known a prissy jerk like you would be the cause of a line up at a public drive through!"

Sesshoumaru observed her with cool eyes, but said nothing.

"I don't know what kami you think made you special but I have to be in a very important appointment by 8am but before I go I want a latte. Which goes without saying-you and your jelly bean mobile is in my way." Growled out Kagome.

The Inu Lord continued looking at her with an expression of complete boredom.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"They are currently out of stock with the particular coffee beans that are palatable to this Sesshoumaru's tastes." Replied The Taiyoukai drily.

"I'm really sorry sir but we can't find the blend that you ask." Interrupted a Starbucks employee.

"Heh?" Gawked Kagome.

"I prefer the exotic dark Brazilian coffee beans from the highlands of the Vela Fuerte plateau, where only the finest beans originate from." Informed Sesshoumaru.

An raging volcano erupts behind Kagome.

"IT'S ALL FREAKIN COFFEE BEANS! WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIFFERENCE?"

"Is your ningen taste truly so ignorant?"

"Look here Mister! Thanks to your 'exotic, dark brazilian coffee beans' and snotty pampered ass I have to go through an entire day without any caffeine to top up my depleted levels!... I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" Exploded Kagome.

"Quite." Remarked the Taiyoukai.

"Gyahhhhhhh! You drive me at my wit's end! In fact when we're within the same breathing space, my entire existence goes hay-wire...If I EVER see you again in this lifetime it would be TOO SOON!"

Kagome turned 180 degrees rigidly then stormed off angrily back to her car, all a while muttering to herself about self indulgent pricks. Sesshoumaru watched through his rear view mirror as the irate girl reversed out of Starbucks with mild amusement.

Too bad she didn''t work for him, such entertaining display would come in handy in the office. Especially since the usually placid girl had a blazing fire-storm hidden behind those turbulent blue eyes... 'As proud and headstrong as any demoness, with a most desirable body to match'. His bestial side purring mischievously, flashing raw and provocative images in his mind. Shaking his head he clears his thoughts of their encounter-he did not approve where his Inu side's musings were leading him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drip. Drip. Drip.

'Beautiful!...Just friggin beautiful!' Huffed Kagome, as ran through the sudden down pour. Trying to shield herself from the rain, she holds her folder over her head in order to preserve what little dry patch of clothing she could salvage. Her favorite lavender blouse was now slightly damp, her tweed skirt-a soaked polka dotted mess, and her hair-do had gone askew. She sighed in relief when she entered the immense reception area. Heading straight for the front desk, she calls the attention of the youth stationed behind the granite desk.

"Pardon me, but where can I find Mr. Taishou's office?"

"Oh that's in the 88th floor Miss. I'll show you there if you like." He offered kindly with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Arigatou, but it's ok. Just point me to the lifts."

The reception clerk gave her a warm smile then insisted he at least escort her toward the elevators.

"Thanks for your help I really appreciate it. This place is huge and it would be embarrassing to be late on my first day."

"So you're gonna be working here then?"

Kagome nodded shyly.

"That's great! Maybe we could do lunch sometime. My name's Hojo by the way." Said the autumn haired youth waving his hand, in a friendly gesture.

"I'd like that.. I don't know anyone else here...I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Hojo." Replied Kagome as she pressed the button for the 88th floor.

"I'll be seeing you at lunch then!"

"Ah..yea.." Squeaked Kagome, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the boy's overly amicable display. He continued waving at her until the elevator door closed between them. The soaked Kagome let out a heavy sigh. The troubles of the day just seem to keep piling. She wondered what kami her ancestors had offended in past. A sudden jolt by the lift made her unstable hair bun commit a sudden kamikaze flop sideways, seemingly on it's death throes. Rummaging through her bag she pulls out a lavender elastic band, and proceeds to bind her hair in a high pony tail.

'I really need a vacation.' She groaned rubbing her temples.

In a last ditch attempt to re-compose herself, she starts humming as she straightens out her mauve blouse and dark gray skirt. Again she glances at her watch. '7.55. Holy sh't I'm done for! Come on move!' Panicked Kagome pushing the 88 button profusely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru scanned the sparsely decorated office of his father with narrowed eyes. He runs his claws through the silver mane that flowed down his muscled back all the way to the back of thighs. Kikyo was late. His thin lips curve upwards into a sinister looking smile. The wench was playing right into his hands. He sits down on the luxurious leather chair looking poised for anything amiss.

BANG!

Kagome bursts in bowing low repeatedly, not bothering to lift her eyes to meet the cool gaze of her new boss.

"Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry to be this late, I had a run in with a really obnoxious jackass and his damn coffee beans from hell..." She looks up suddenly.

Kagome's jaw drop in astonishment, a pair of benevolent amber eyes seem to burn her up in a scathing gaze. Recovering quickly, she pushes out her chest defiantly and stands as straight and tall as she could muster in her 5 foot 5 inches height.

"You again!" She fumed, "now who's the stalker?" Kagome put her hands on her hips tapping one foot impatiently.

"You will not take that tone with me wench, cease your foolish prattling and explain to this Sesshoumaru the reasons for your unwanted presence."

"Hmp! Listen here buster I don't have time arguing with you. I'm here to let Mr. Sugimi Taishou now that I'll be filling in for Kikyo, who has to take care of a very sick relative. So you can both do us a huge favor by telling me where I can find my boss."

Sesshoumaru folded his arms in front if his chest looking intently into her azure eyes. His stoic composure breaking into a devilish grin.

"You're looking at him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Awwie, awwie...AWWWW!" Cried Kagome, straightening her protesting vertebrae. It was one thing to help another soul in need and be richly rewarded in the next life, but it was another totally different matter to be subject to the silver-haired Taiyoukai's every whim and call.

'Slave driver from hell..' Mumbled the girl to herself.

THUD.

"Kagome?" Sango's worried expression peered at her from her opened door. "What in kami's name happened? Who did this to you!" Cried Sango rushing to her side.

"The devil's advocate..also known as Sesshoumaru..."

Sango takes a good look at her friend. "You look like.."

"one f'cked up sh't." Finished Ayame, also walking to where Kagome had slumped unceremoniously down the wall.

All three friends scurried inside.

"Sit here for the mean time Kagome."

Kagome sat opposite Sango, reclining on a jacquard-woven floral sofa.

"Well.. we're waiting." Retorted Ayame irritably, flopping down next to Kagome.

Sango glared at her before placing two cream rectangular boxes in front of them. Ayame and Kagome exchanged bewildered expressions.

"Just cut the theatrics and open the damn thing already! I don't have much time to explain." Huffed Sango.

Kagome opened the box in front of her, while Ayame eyed hers conspicuously. She sniffed the air and poked the box.

"It's not gonna explode Ookami, just hurry up and try it on. We need to be in the Taishou manor in two and a half hour's time."

The girls squealed in rapturous delight as their eyes beheld the exquisite gowns. Kagome pulled hers up inspecting it's delicate and very feminine design. It was silver body hugging tube dress with a singular spaghetti strap, that ran from the back over the shoulder and diagonally connecting to the front. It came with a gossamer thin wrap, that was sewn onto the front strap, fastened by a cleverly made silver silk rose, that glittered magnificently.

Ayame's was an emerald green strapless dress, that matched her eyes perfectly. It too was figure hugging but flared out slightly to pool at her feet.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. "How did you manage to buy this?"

"Yea Sango, I knew you worked as head of research operations, but I didn't know you made a shit load of money!"

"Actually it was Sugimi-sama that coughed up the money for those." Sango sighed pensively, "Izayoi is hosting a charity dinner over at their estate. It is in our best interest to be there as soon as possible. It would provide a great opportunity to chat up the resident bachelors."

"Don't you mean the aristocratic jackass from hell?" Grumbled Kagome.

"Had another run in with him did ya?"

"Run in? I wish! The baka is my current boss for the next two weeks!"

"That's great, you can observe him in his natural habitat and provide us with inside information!" Beamed Sango. "By the way... did you both bring the ..(wink)..(wink)...?"

"What? An friggin eyelash is stabbing your eye?" Grinned Ayame. Kagome giggled, despite her anger.

"Idiot! You know what I mean."

"Hai, we did." Yawned Kagome, lazily stretching her arms above her head.

"Good, then stop wasting time and get ready already, it takes an hour to get to the manor... I'll help you activate the charms once you're all dressed." Sango gets up then directs the girls on the bathroom to get dressed.

_**An hour twenty minutes later**_

Kagome adjusted her dress strap for the last time. She was feeling nauseous and her nerves are shot. She's never worn anything as formal as this. Sango pulls her in front of the mirror. Kagome gasps audibly, astonished at the reflection staring back at her. The marble charm Sango had called the Shikon jewel, adorned her slender neck, transforming her human appearance to that of a cobalt-blue haired Inu demoness. Her height had not changed nor did her curvecious form, and her ears were now pointed. The only drastic change appears to be in her eyes and facial structure. Her eyelashes curved into scandalous lengths. Her doe-like eyes were also rimmed with dark lines, almost as thought she had applied a heavy kohl eyeliner on them. Her lips retained their juicy pink cherry look. And she had permanent tinge of pink on her high cheekbones. But other than that, there was no horrid tails or kami forbid-horns growing on the side of her head. She sighed in relief.

"Kami in heaven I have human fingers!" Screeched Ayame in alarm.

"Baka! Didn't I say the beads will give you the form of a human?"

"Hmp.. whatever!" Snorted Ayame.

Sango wolf whistles, then laughs evilly- like the mad scientist in a cheezy 60's horror flick.

"Whoah hoooo! They won't know what hit em!" She screamed inanely.

"Do you get the feeling that we've been duped?" Ayame whispered.

"Big time." Agreed Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**At the Taishou Manor.**_

"Well have you eyeballed any of the jerks yet?" Hissed Ayame.

"I think Kouga hasn't arrived yet, but I've spotted target 1."

"Where?"

"He's over at the bar...God damn, he maybe a bastard but I can see why females turn into puddles of goo before him... he's a bit of a loner too isn't he?" Sango remarked.

"That or everyone else he came in contact with pissed their pants and were scared sh'tless." Retorted Ayame.

"Let's just get this over and done with.." Sighed Kagome.

"Remember Kagome, I've analyzed Sesshoumaru's character profile... you need to be submissive and obedient." Reminded Sango. "And mind that temper of yours!"

Walking slowly towards the traditionally garbed Sesshoumaru, she approaches him cautiously, making sure to leave plenty of room should the temperamental Inu Lord decide to decapitate her head with one swing of his claws. As she stood next to him waiting at the bar counter, she thrummed her fingers on the metal railing.. Still no responses.. Damn! She had to try harder, her friends, who had strategically positioned themselves behind an overgrown bromiliad were currently making gagging and choking signs. Yea, she could almost hear their taunts now. Pouting her bubble-gum lips and glaring at them viciously she made huffing noises, while making a cutting gesture on her throat with her small claws, simultaneously tapping one of her dainty feet on the polished marble floor.

The Great Taiyoukai chuckled briefly. It was warm, rich and masculine, making her shiver involuntarily. It was totally unexpected and a far cry from rude behavior of the ice prick she had been with earlier that day.

Kagome stared at him, blinking in utter bewilderment.

"Put you up to this did they?" He asked, without looking to her.

Kagome nodded, taken aback by the teasing lilt in his tone. He put down his glass, turning to her. She swallowed nervously, feeling suddenly naked under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Follow me."

Kagome followed behind him submissively, ignoring the alarm bells going off simultaneously in her head. She could see her friends frantically try and follow her. She shook her head at them motioning with her hands that she will be ok. They gave her a curt nod but both stayed close to the french doors that led to the manicured gardens, where the western lord was leading her.

"This Sesshoumaru has not seen you before. What is your name little one?"

'Sh't brain work... don't just go comatose on me now!' Kagome looked around her surroundings, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the various flowers planted there. "T-Takara, my Lord." She kept her eyes down cast, as her nervousness mingled with the heady scent of the cool night air.

:0) Takara means treasure.

"A beautiful name... it suits you." His baritone voice sweeps across her body giving her goosebumps.

Kagome bowed slightly, unsure of how to handle his kind tone, it was making her rather uneasy. A pompous Sesshoumaru she could handle, but this Sesshoumaru she had no clue! This side of Sesshoumaru seemed sad and lonely somehow.

"Would you not be missed in the party my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as his fist clenched. The scent of his blood alerted and startled Kagome.

"Forgive me sire, I have slighted you." She bowed lowly then gently grasped his bleeding hand with both of her claws. She pulled him to sit beside her on a stone bench by a fountain. Ripping part of her wrap she dipped it in the sparkling cool water. She kneeled in front of him as he sat unmoving on stone bench, tenderly wiping at his wounds. She was so rapt in what she was doing that she was completely unaware of the sun-kissed orbs that are warmly watching her gentle ministrations.

"You are unlike any female I have encounter thus far. There is a gentleness and kindness in you that is not present in any other. Why is that?" He queried softly.

"What females do you usually encounter?" Gulped Kagome.

"The one's more interested in my title and riches."

Kagome's heart suddenly reached out to the imposing Taiyoukai. Was that how he truly felt? That everyone wanted to be with him just for his title and money? She bit her lower lip, maybe that's why he grew so cold, and why he viewed others with disdain. He never had anyone be with him just for the sake being his friend.

"Then you have nothing to fear from me my Lord, for I neither desire your riches or the title you carry. Merely your friendship." She gave him a tender smile.

Sesshoumaru peered at her honest, youthful face, with it's child-like innocence. For once it seemed, he felt at peace and contented. Try as he might he can't look away from her face. Looking into her eyes as it swirled in it's azure depths, he found a kindred spirit. A heavy weight lifted from off his shoulders. This was one female he knew without reservations, he could trust.

The both of them spoke about numerous things for a while some matters unimportant other still more personal in content. All things aside though the Taiyoukai found completion and serenity in her company and he hesitatingly admitted the fact that he found her company enlightening. She was a good listener and always talked with an impartial opinion. He found her counsel to be worthy of his highest regard and grew an instantaneous respect for her person. He was also amused by the range of emotions that surged through her, as reflected on the varying expressions that flitted across her face.

"Milord!" A frog-like imp interrupts their conversation. His eyes widen to find his young master in the accompany a young Inu demoness. He bows to them respectfully. "This lowly Jaken begs for your forgiveness but your father has arrived and is requesting your presence in the dining hall."

Sesshoumaru scowled darkly, narrowing his eyes at his shaking retainer.

"Leave." He growled in a menacing tone, his claws already emitting the eerie green glow that signaled the use of his dokkasou. The kappa youkai took one whimpering gasp then fled the scene, scurrying as fast as he could.

"My Lord it would be selfish for me to have you here to myself all night. I beseech you to take your rightful place with your father."

Kagome made a move to bow but a pair of stripped wrists restrained her.

"Will you still be here when I return?" He places one claw under her chin then lifts her face to meet his heated gaze.

"Um...hai, if that is what my Lord desires."

"That is what I desire. This Sesshoumaru delights in your presence little one." He whispered seductively in her ear, his warm breath fanning a rising heat in her body. He held her chin with one hand then with the other scooped her slender form to himself. The Inu smirked noticing the naïve blush on her cheeks. He had determined that the demoness was quite young and inexperienced with the opposite sex. Her ragged breathing and musky intoxicating scent, filling his senses. He feels his desire stir. 'It will frighten her should I pursue her this early on.' He closed his eyes fighting to quelling the urgent need to rip her clothes off and f'ck her senseless then and there. His eyes briefly tinting pink.

"Come." He bid her authoritatively, letting shaken form go.

Kagome's steps were faltering slightly. Her last coversation with the Taiyoukai had left her legs quivering. '

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:0) Ok that's it for now if you can please send a review! Thanks in advance...


	5. The go between

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I do not own the portal it is written by my fav. Author Rinseternalsoul

:0) Whoever said that the flu was just a common virus nowadays can jump off the cliff for all I care.. I spent nearly two weeks in the bed with only the mutated flu virus from hell for company ... gyahhhh!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: The Go between

"All by myself...

don't wanna be ...

all by m-my..ssellffff"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Dear god what is that? Even my torture chambers never invoked such blood curdling horrors.' Shuddered Sesshoumaru as he made his way towards the quiet confines of his office. 'Someone should put that thing out of it's misery.' He thought grimly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome's melodramatic off key voice hung despondently in the immense office, as she stared gingerly at the screen of her computer. She had arrived a two hours before her shift starts, only because her stupid lap top had suddenly decided to go comatose while she was reading one extraordinary fanfic by her fav author Rinseternalsoul- which had her glued to the monitor in the early pre-dawn hours.

She had read with avid devotion savoring each twist and turn on each succeeding chapter, when her lap top suddenly got possessed by some unknown deity that had a vendetta against her and her stories. It froze for 5 minutes- as she punched frantically at the buttons, it then blinked once before expiring on the spot, leaving her shocked and pissed as hell. Her anguished cry of sorrow could heard as far away as two blocks from her rented apartment.

It was then that she had decided that no matter what, she would read her beloved fanfic through to it's climatic conclusion. So there she sat, hunched pitifully in front of her office computer, trying to log onto Single Spark and Fanfiction at the same time trying to coax the cold machine with her pitch-challenged voice into allowing her a couple of hours of digital indulgence.

"All by myself...

don't wanna be ...

all by m-my..ssellffff"

"If you keep that up you will be." Grumbled a voice behind her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Jumped Kagome. "What are you doing here? It's too early.. even for the likes of you!"

The Inu Lord eyed her coolly. "And what pray tell, made you assume that you know anything about this Sesshoumaru's work habits?" He snarled baring his fangs.

"Geez! Don't bite my head off! You just surprised me that's all... besides, I would have thought that even you of all people might come in a bit later."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her then shook his head to mentally recollect himself. It would not do to lose one's composure in the presence of a human. He had much more pressing matters to think about. He set his brief case down his desk then stood facing the glass window that encompassed his office from ceiling to floor.

He sighed and mentally berated himself about allowing trivial human matters effect his otherwise zen-like composure.

Already the events of last night's party had worked knots of tension into his bones. His human step mother had made a lengthy pointless speech about no topic in particular, just a mish mash of greetings and other minor family matters. It droned on and on for kami knows how long, even his much despised, half breed of a brother had succumbed to sleep.

He wanted to get slip away and to return to the Inu goddess that had charmed him out of his frigid stupor, unfortunately the saga of an oration Izayoi had spoken didn't conclude until well into the night. That bitch always seemed to deprive him of what he wanted. By the time he had exited the ballroom she had already left. All he had was her first name, "... Takara."

Her name rolled of his lips with ease as his chest exploded in an unfamiliar warmth. There was an odd familiarity about the female that he could not put his finger on but she soothed and calmed his soul like no other could. Kami knows how he desired her the first time he first laid his eyes on her.

"What got you so miffed early in the morning anyway." Asked Kagome. She had gone out quickly and retrieved a mug of steaming uji no tsuyu' green tea.

"A ningen like you would never understand." He replied curtly, taking the tea from her small hands.

"Hmp! Suit yourself!" Huffed Kagome turning briskly back to her desk. "Oh god! It's female trouble isn't it?" She scurried back to his side, much to his growing annoyance. "You have problems with a lover right?"

"What absurdity are you yapping about woman?" He groaned, a minor headache had escalated into pounding migraine, one with Kagome's name written on it with bold letters seemingly stamped onto each throb of his skull.

"Ohh you do don't you?" Squealed Kagome.

The Inu Lord looks at her dreamy love-sick, puppy eyed expression. "Preposterous!" He snorted as he walked away from the go-go eyed girl. He stopped suddenly then turned once again to face her. "Even if I were, you would know nothing about it."

"What the!... Take that back you pompous over bearing bakaaaa! I do too am knowledgeable about the female species, be it human or youkai!"

"Do not presume you know nothing about this particular female."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"She moves with grace and carries herself with pride and dignity. She is soft spoken, of calm demeanor and alluring attributes. She appears fragile as though wrought in fine glass and yet one cannot dismiss the inner strength that she exudes as she speaks. Such intrinsic femininity that this Sesshoumaru has found now where else. Truly, she beyond compare."

Kagome blushed furiously. She noted the way his eyes seem to blaze fiercely when he spoke of her.

"She really must be something..." Kagome murmured. "So you .. ah.. hmmmm, really hit it off with her huh?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her sharply. "She was for lack of a better word, a most perfect company. Ah the kamis torment me so, by dangling a most exquisite jewel in front of my eyes only to snatch her away again."

"Wow! You got it bad." Exhaled Kagome slumping down to the nearby leather sofa. 'This is working perfectly! Wait til I tell Sango-girl!'

"So it would seem... Try as I might this Sesshoumaru cannot get her out of my thoughts. Every passing moment I muse over the conversations we've had. It is imperative that I see her again. If only to hold onto the inch of sanity that I have left."

"Inch of sanity you have left?" Repeated Kagome sceptically.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "It seems that my Inu has also been pleased with her. It is seldom that we agree and yet we both are adamantly one in our desire to again be in her company."

"I would never have thought that you would have a romantic bone in your frosty body... but then again stranger things have happened."

"Hai, such as hearing that agonizing display of vocal butchering that you were bellowing out of your scrawny lungs earlier... it reminded me of a couple of ogres caught up in the heights of a mating frenzy."

"JERK! I ought to let Takara..Oops!" Kagome shut her mouth. 'Sh't! I am sooo dead.'

The Taiyoukai's eyes tinged crimson, whirling around to face her, he towers at her shaking form. "How did you come by that name?"

'Think Kagome think.' Nervously she clasped her left hand at shikon jewel she was still wearing around her neck, but safely tucked in the confines of her high collared blouse. Unbeknowst to her it glows a soft blue. "Ehhhehhh.. she and I uhhh... (Sesshoumaru stalks around her like a predatory hawk)..well you see.. we kinda share um ...(gulp)... the same.."

'Share the same ... address?' Sesshoumaru comprehended the meaning of the broken words. "You are room mates?"

"Eh?" Gawked Kagome, eyes wide in surprise.

"You must be, how do you explain her fresh scent on your person."

Kagome raises her arms and brings them to her nose. She pales, as she clearly feels the slight sensitivity of her sense of smell.

"You think..."

"You will act as go between for the both of us." He declared non-chalantly.

"Now wait just a damn minute..!"

"It has been decided. I will accompany you when you go home at lunch, you will have the afternoon off as you would have to prepare an Omi-ai. She must know that I intend to press my suit."

"Omi-freakin-what? You can't be serious!"

"Let me assure you I am serious I will have her as mate...I will accept no other."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omi-ai is like a traditional meeting for would be married couples.


	6. Save me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0) Author's Note:

Many thanks to all your reviews! I'll take this time to acknowledge all your input! I really do appreciate it! I'll think of you all as I slug down the puke green concoction that's supposed to be my medicine!

Single Spark: CelticMist, Kuma, My girl-Megan, Fluffykags, Takara, Kanela, Whiterose-Kurama, Vanessa, Fan, Sesshoumarusgoddess, Sesshyssexymistress, Charlottesometimes, Cherry, Mrs.x3Mustang, Djl, AnimeFanime18, Shaliciakins, Princess.TigerMomo.

Fanfiction: Kibasin, AddictedtoReviews, KagomeAssassinater, ProfessionalDoorOpener, DeathbyMotorbike, PimpTroyce, Kimster44, Sessluver, SetsunaBu, ChibiMiina, Crimson2006, Divas are wild, Phantiseii, Kat57, Shakedogshake, Megumisan, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Defyingfirewolf, Anime-lover-forever2007, LynGreenTea, MyNameIsOriginalDon'tSteal, Matyrdom, Akri07, MemoryDrift, CrazyGirl91, GizmoMoon, RaspberrySorbet, Sesshoumaru4ever, DoragonNoMizu, Gothic Lust, InterwovenEmotions, Sickofyourgames, NatsukoNishi, BlueDart, WolfFlame, KikyoAKATHEDEADBITCH, I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it, MidnightfoxKaori, Jadestonetheyounger, Starprincess2020, Fantasy4luvr, A girlwholovesAnime, Cloud Inu, Miami Inker, Fenyxsphire, and last but not least Firevixen73

:0) Warning! Shitload of swearing ahead.. u have been warned :0)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6:

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Yep?" Yawned a still sleepy voice.

"SANGO! It's freakin 2pm, wake your ass up and drive here to my apartment ASAP! we need to discuss the possible extinction of all human beings within the next 24 HRS!"

"Are you doing that glue thing again? Damn it Kagome..."

"Idiot! You and Ayame were the glue sniffing queens in high school not me! Ah crap Sango-girl, that's not what I need to talk to you about. It's about Sesshoumaru..."

"HE KNOWS?" Screeched Sango in alarm.

"No, but.."

"Well then, what hell is the problem?" Grumbled Sango irritably.

"I think he's interested in Takara." Whispered Kagome.

"Who?"

"Takara! You know Smurf-blue-haired version of me!"

"What's wrong with that? That was our intent wasn't it?"

"Yea, but not the part where the almighty jackass orders me to be go-between!" Snapped Kagome.

"F'ck!"

"You got that right." Snorted Kagome. "Oh..and then there's the matter where he says and I quote 'I will have her as mate. I will accept no other." Mimicked Kagome in her best Sesshoumaru impersonation.

"Double F'ck!"

"Make that a triple F'ck, with a sh't load of damn on the side... (sigh)...He wants to have dinner with Takara tonight..."

"And?..." Croaked Sango.

"With me acting as go-between."

THUD.

"Sango?...Sango? You still listening? We need back-up! This sh't is too big for us to handle! ...SANGO!"

5 Minutes later:

BANG.

Sango gave one solid kick and nearly sent Kagome's door flying off the hinges. She was still wearing her Elmo pajamas with the words 'cutie pie' printed on the pajama top.

"We ... (pant).. need.. (huff)... contigent... plan.."

"How d'ya do that?" Asked a shocked Kagome, still holding onto the phone.

"Don't ...(gasp)...ask...(cough)...I'm...(hack)... here ..(wheeze)...aren't I?" Sango makes a motion to Kagome to allow to recover first.

Kagome brings her a cup of water. Sango takes it gratefully, drinking it down her parched throat.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Who me? Hey you're the evil genius that brain-stormed this..." Said Kagome as she scratched her head absent-mindedly. "I got it!"

Almost on cue, Sango's eyes lit like light bulbs.

"I will meet him as Takara at the restaurant... and as Kagome... of course, we can't ask Ayame on this one she's already got her hands full with Hakkaku and Ginta...Hmmm, yep! Jakotsu's will definitely love this one..." Grinned Kagome.

"Whoah woah! Time out!... 'It's raining men' Jakotsu? ... Kagome are you insane?" Ranted Sango. "We're in enough trouble as it is, without you dragging Yin and Yang confused Jakotsu into this.."

"He/She, Yin Yang... Jakotsu's the best of both worlds! Besides, Jakotsu's an expert when it comes to match making."

"Fine! But Sesshoumaru gets to strangle the both of you with his fluffy boa if this back fires." Grumbled Sango. "You might as well call him... her...whatever the hell gender Jakotsu's in the mood for."

"Waaaayyy ahead of you, I already did!"

Music drifts into their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Quizzed Sango raising an eyebrow.

Both girls strain their hearing to the bouncy tune that's getting louder by each second.

"Destiny's Child?" Asked Sango.

Right on the cue, Jakotsu's fluorescent and very flared yellow pants and skin tight tube top make it's appearance in the doorway, complete with highlighter yellow wig that closely resembles Marge Simpson's towering hair-do.

"Hey Kagome, your bootylicious savior has arrived!"

"Aww damn it... My eyes!" Bemoaned Sango tragically, rubbing her eyes furiously. "What's with all the luminescence? You f'ckin have enough lights to guide an entire squadron of planes!"

Jakotsu rolls his eyes at the fallen form of Sango. "Like moths on a flame. I can't help it if my beauty is that alluring..."

"What flame? With that outfit you have on one would think you were an experiment in a nuclear power plant gone horribly wrong."

"Jealously is an ugly word my dear besides you need all the help that you can get." Jakotsu winked suggestively.

"She's right Sango.. please lets all be civil about this." Pleaded a puppy-eyed Kagome. Sango sighed heavily but nodded her consent.

"Riggghtty then divas, what are we exactly facing here? Kagome never explained fully on the phone... ohhh and can we discuss it over a cuppa tea maybe?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later.

"Sou ka? Quite a dilemma you have Kagome.. Kinda reminds me when I first had my bikini waxed.." Giggled Jakotsu girlishly.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other suppressing a gag.

"Jakotsu that's one revolting and sh't ugly mental picture my already stressed out mind could've done without!" Shuddered Sango in disgust.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"You expecting other company Kagome?"

"No Sango I'm not." Frowned Kagome.

Before they could voice out any protest, Jakotsu had already sprung to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" He sang sweetly.

Cautiously he hunched over and peered through the circular peep hole, seeing only the dark fabric of an expensive looking suit he opened the door.

GASP!

Wordlessly he walked back to the girls in a shaky disoriented stride.

"Who was that?"

"An angel from heaven come to save us in our hour of need!" Continued Jakotsu, theatrically placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

BOINK.

An irritated Sango stands with a truimphant smirk, after having hit the dazed out Jakotsu in the back of his head.

"I dunno bout you Kagome, but DAMN! I wanted to do that since Pricilla Queen of the desert got here!" Screamed Sango pointing candidly at the fallen form of Jakotsu.

"F'ck Sango! Could you tone done the violence?"

Sango and Kagome turned toward the voice.

"I-Inuyasha!" Gasped Kagome standing up abruptly.

"Yea... I just came over to see how you're doing." He said shoving his hands in his pockets, much like a school boy.

Kagome smiled warmly. "That's nice Inuyasha, well umm, as you can see I'm fine."

Inuyasha tilted his head toward her and shrugged his shoulders back, "listen, I need to talk to you about Kikyo..it's important." He pleaded. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow night and I was wondering if..."

"Definately not!" Protested Sango, jumping in between the hanyou and her best friend.

"You tell him diva!" Joined Jakotsu standing up jerkily onto his feet.

"WHO ASKED THE BOTH OF YOU?" Roared Inuyasha.

"Don't pop a vein darrrlllinnnggg." Cooed Jakotsu wrapping himself onto Inuyasha's twitching form. "She's busy... but I'm not though." He added smacking his lips loudly.

"Sh't! Get it off! Get it off!" Yelled the hanyou jumping on one foot. "I said GET THE F'CK OFF YA DAMN COW!" He and Jakotsu twirl around the tiny lounge as Sango chase after them. "AND WHAT THE F'CK IS THAT HARD LUMP?"

"Ohhhh Monseur... my udders need a tweakin...por favor." Jakotsu moaned pushing his chest toward Inuyasha's right hand.

Inuyasha pales as he jumps around with renewed vigor.

"STOP LEECHING ONTO ME!"

"I will once you stand still!" Screamed Sango, trying her hardest to pry off the pouting Jakotsu.

"Oh god..." Groaned Kagome, massaging her temples.

BANG.

"You're once, twice, three times a lady...And I loveeeee youuuu." Sang Kouga as he burst through the door.

"That's it no more freakin gate crashers!" Cried Sango plastering an ofuda on the door, rushing past the still posing Kouga. "There! Now it's youkai proof!"

"Va-va-va-VOOM!" Squeaked Jakotsu, eyes wide and drooling.

"Kagome, your dual gender pal's horny meter is just about to implode!" Cried Sango critically.

"God..This is a f'cking nightmare!" Despaired Kagome, clasping both hands on either side of her face.

Knock. Knock.

Kagome sighs heavily as she drags her feet towards the door. Languidly she turns to look at the chaotic circus playing out in the midst of her cramped apartment. Kouga was running around the lounge as Jakotsu smacks the ookami's ass with his hand while riding on Inuyasha's back-having a firm grasp on the retching hanyou's doggie ears. Meanwhile a red faced Sango is pulling desperately at Jakotsu's left leg, trying to pry him off. Shaking her head she slowly opens the door.

GASP!

She slams the door close.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and Jakotsu turn to look at her.

"Se-Se-Se.."

"OH Sh't ... um HIDE!" Cried Sango violently shoving Inuyasha, Kouga and Jakotsu in the small closet. Turning to Kagome she orders, "here, spray this, it will get rid of all the scents in this room!"

Sango and Kagome spray frantically as Sesshoumaru's knocks became much more pronounced. 'Without the ofuda, that sure as hell would've broken.' Thought Sango.

"Just a minute Sesshoumaru!" Huffed Kagome.

"Wench what's going on in there!" Demanded the Taiyoukai gritting his teeth. "It is imperative that this Sesshoumaru speak to you regarding the proper proceedings required for tonight... (BANG) .. (BANG) ...Open this door immediately!"

"Hmp! Just like him to start popping hemorrhoids in his ass just coz he can't freakin wait." Mumbled Kagome irritably.

"Sh't.. the smellometer reading says the scents aren't dissipating fast enough." Panicked Sango, waving a black, palm-size rectangular slab in the air.

"Smellometer? How did you come up with that?... Never mind I don't think I want to know"

"Not fast enough!" She stands up on the coffee table waving her arms around while taking deep breaths and blowing them at the stagnant air.

"LET ME IN KAGOME!"

"LET US OUT KAGOME!"

"Phooooo! Phooooo!"

'I'm gonna die, I just know it.' Sighed Kagome.


	7. Roses are red

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

First, before the story i believe, a roll call of 'thank yous' are in order... (drum roll)...

FanFiction.

Valkyrie of Rohirrim, Pimp Troyce, Kimster44, Sesshoumaru crazy, Goddessofcaos, Kat57, Shake dog shake, Anime-lover-forever2007, Anime Freak Girl, Nightmareofacat, Keysdanie, Raspberrysorbet, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Phantiseaii, Kagsesskyo, Evilyokai, Wolfflame, Inuyashalover93311, Hitenisababe, Starprincess2020, Mia1837, Minerva519, Lyn Green Tea, Monikgirl.

SingleSpark.

CelticMist, PunkRockerX, Pooh, Teresa, Sesshsmate101, Kathy, L2, Loca, Fan, Google, Akia, Katara (Takara), Kuma, MidnightGoddess.

Pooh and L2, I was gonna email but I don't know your email sorry.

To all that reviewed: I greatly appreciate the time you all took to give a review, I would done the happy happy joy joy dance but me and my lanky legs and out of tune voice would probably drive you all away :o)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me in Kagome."

"Let us out Kagome."

"Phoo! Phoo!"

'I'm gonna die I just know it.' Sighed Kagome.

**Chapter 7: Roses are red.**

"Sango, can you take care of the things here?"

Kagome gathers her purse, hurriedly strapping on her sandals she takes a deep breath as she grips the knob of the door tightly until her knuckles turned white. 'Composure Kagome... you must remain calm.'

"I'll be back soon, just make sure the idiots in the closet don't kill themselves before I get back-I want to personally castrate all of them ... with a very dull butter knife." Muttered Kagome darkly. Sango nodded, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her face anime style.

"Better go while Sesshoumaru is taking a breather from knocking down your door. You might not be able to close the door fast enough before he takes a good whiff at the scents of this room though." Said Sango.

"Oh yea... watch me."

Sango eyes her friend closely. Kagome was chewing on her lower lip in deep concentration, her fingers fidgeting the hem of her mid thing length skirt. Taking another deep breath she puffs out her chest, holding in her breath.

"Here goes nothing."

"Ganbatte Ne!"

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled back reassuringly before again focusing on the brass knob of the door. 'I can do this.'

Quick as flash, Kagome pulled the door open. Then faster than a speeding bullet she propelled herself forward, while shutting the door behind her in one fluid movement. Grinning nervously she bows to the Inu Lord once.

"Well here I am! Sorry about the..."

"Higurashi, that was unacceptable behavior. Keeping a Taiyoukai waiting is a great affront to my person and rank. The sole reason for your existence right now is the fact that this Sesshoumaru had asked you to be go between."

"Your benevolence and graciousness knows no bounds." Said Kagome in an exasperated but sarcastic tone.

"I find this situation devoid of any humor, ningen." Growled Sesshoumaru.

"Lighten up... Geez!"

Turning away from her the Taiyoukai then produced a bouquet of long stemmed roses. Deep crimson like droplets of blood, the buds of roses produced the sweet, heady scent that roses were well known for, making her light headed and flushed with mushy overly romantic feelings.

"Sesshou.. I ... kami, they're beautiful." She murmured breathlessly, enjoying the soft feel of the petals between her fingers. 'Maybe I was wrong about the guy... youkai... whatever.'

"They are for Takara." Remarked the Western Lord drily.

Pop!

'Damn! ... Romance killer.'

"Do they meet your approval?"

"Hai." Kagome pursed her lips then sighed heavily. Her shoulders crumpling to a slouch.

"Excellent."

The Inu Lord made a move to her suite's door.

"We can't go to my suite right now, uh, some pests need to be fumigated so let's talk elsewhere, ne?" Chirped Kagome tugging at the cuff of his sleeves.

Her hand brushes against his unexpectedly. A spark of electricity shoot through his veins. Sesshoumaru tenses unbeknowst to the oblivious Kagome. Clenching his hands into a fist, the Inu Lord suppresses the unfamiliar emotion. Shrugging back his shoulders he strode alongside Kagome.

They made their way down the elevator and out the foyer where Kagome left the long stemmed roses in the care of her friend in the reception desk. Opting to take a taxi instead of Sesshoumaru's expensive car Kagome stepped down the curb onto the streets.

"Taxi!" Cried Kagome trying to flag down a cab.

Zoom.

"Dangerous lunatic! Where dyah get your stupid license? At the mental asylum?" Yelled an irate Kagome. Sesshoumaru smirked coolly observing Kagome's angry tirade at the passing cabs in contemplative silence. Each gust of wind as the vehicles rush past her blew her pleated skirt two inches higher, giving a nice view of her slender legs. Perturbed with the foreign enjoyment he was feeling observing Kagome's skirt fly up, and not one to meddle in hentai thoughts (he told himself was beneath him) the stoic Taiyoukai decided to intervene.

"Allow me." He remarked coolly, sweeping Kagome back in the safety of the curb with one hand while he himself continued onto the busy streets.

The Inu Lord took a step forward at the zipping cars. Shifting his shoulders briefly he levels his gaze onto an on coming taxi. Fixing his eyes on his yellow prey, he extends the claws on his left arm. With the thrum of adrenalin pumping onto his system, his mind instinctively makes all the necessary calculations needed for the right action. He tilts his head up at the approaching vehicle.

"Um.. Sesshoumaru.. I don't think that's such a good.. ... Huh!"

Within a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had grasped the front bumper of the cab and flipped it in a 360 degree somersault, landing it with a huge thud in front of the wide eyed Kagome. The astonished driver blinked repeatedly as the whole ordeal had been so swift and effortless, it seemed Sesshoumaru merely flicked a wrist, while never missing a step. People scampered around awe struck with wonder and amazement.

"Ssugoi..." Whispered Kagome incredulously.

"After you." Offered Sesshoumaru to the gaping girl, his stoic expression never leaving his face during the whole event.

"Thanks." Breathed out Kagome, still shaken from the whole experience.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a nearby amusement park 3.30pm.

"I can show you the world...

Shinning shimmering spendid,

Tell me youkai, since when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes,

take you wonder by wonder,

over side ways and under

in a roller coaster ride...

A whole new word...

Sing with me Sesshou!" Sang Kagome jabbing the grave faced Taiyoukai in his side.

"I'd rather not." Declined Sesshoumaru massaging his temples.

The roller coaster cars halted, as their ride ended.

"That was fun!" Cried Kagome clapping both hands. "Ohhhh... Let's go again!"

"Definately not. We are here to talk not to partake in such foolishness."

"Awwww! Can we atleast buy the pictures?" Pleaded Kagome. "Great! Yay for me!"

Before the Taiyoukai could retort, the sugar-charged Kagome was already sprinting toward the stall where the pictures could be purchased.

(At the picture stall)

_Kagome is depicted with her hair billowing in the wind in utter disarray. Her eyes shut tightly, a frozen scream seen figuratively on her opened mouth, both her hands are thrown up. Beside her sat Sesshoumaru, as composed as ever. Even his hair twirled in the gale-force winds as graciously as swans take to flight._

Kagome frowns at the picture in the palm of her hand. "Don't you have another expression aside from that?" She asked pointing at his bland expression.

"And what is wrong with this Sesshoumaru's expression?"

"How can you sit there in the world's steepest dive and scariest triple loops and not be petrified?" Kagome demanded, shoving the picture in front of the Inu Lord.

"Being afraid is pointless."

"Tch!"

"I have faced far more vicious an opponent than a contorted twist of metal, that poses no real challenge to my prowess."

"Show-off!"

"Call it as you may, but remember this, fear remain fear only because it have never been faced. Therefore it remains as such."

"Why must you be so philosophical about everything?"

"Why must you be so impertinent about following orders and defiant concerning submitting to my authority?"

"Hey!.. I object! I have a valid reason to, especially if you act like that."

"Objection over ruled. Your mind reeks of insubordination each time we meet."

"Judgment over-turned! If you get to act like a spoiled self-righteous jackass, I have the civil authority to pummel you verbally!"

"Under whose jurisdiction?"

"Sesshoumaru, take a good look around you! You live in freakin society for crying out loud!"

"They are all beneath me."

"Oh for the freakin luv of... Look, how can you be a good ruler if you lose touch with your people and the world around you? Just cause you're youkai it doesn't mean that you only concern yourself with governing the youkai race. Half your people are ningen too and they need you as much."

"We will discuss issues pertaining of such matter later." Dismissed the Inu Lord. "But you have given this Sesshoumaru much to ponder about." He added in a softer tone, meeting her gaze. She was taken aback by the soft amber light reflected back through his eyes. For a brief moment in time, it was as though he her in his embrace.

Kagome chewed her lower lip and broke contact with his eyes. A pregnant pause followed, in which her nervousness was translated into an erratic tapping of her right foot. Wanting to breech such an awkward situation Kagome tippy toed and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"So you're telling me you've never been afraid of anything? Come on, there has got to be one moment in your life when even you felt afraid."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment.

"_Sesshoumaru...nigete... hayaku" _

_A young Sesshoumaru is passed by his mother to a lady in waiting. Their castle was under siege. His father was attacking his mother's domain, intending to capture her after uncovering the plot to kill his human wife, whom he now favored. The pup-lord gnashed his teeth and bared his fangs in anger. His Inu youkai instincts were raging for him to stay by his mother. _

_His mother._

_Her immaculate face was bloodied. Her frame shook with fatigue as she tries to stand up. _

"_I will hold them off as long as I can." _

_Turning to her son her usually stern expression faltered, softening a tangent. "Do not look back. Remember little Sesshou you are the next Lord, after your father. I am proud to have borne a strong son like you. You will succeed him, remain strong, and above all do not allow emotion to rule above you."_

_With that his mother's maid ran from the room with him in her arms. It was the last he saw his mother. _

"_HahaUe I don't want to lose you! HahaUeeeeeee!" _

'Fear for my mother. Of losing her' His chest tightened painfully. 'Perchance, that is the reason why this Sesshoumaru has adopted Rin.' The vision of losing Rin caused him to again feel his insides constricting. 'Weakness?'

"Daijoubu ka?"

"It is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru answered gruffly.

"Fine! Be that way." Pouted Kagome folding her arms.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "We are no closer to discussing what is required for you to know about the processes involved in a youkai Omi-ai."

"I'm listening."

"You play a central role, being our go between. Takara and I cannot meet until the mating ceremony is finalized, intil the I charge you with her care. Anything this Sesshoumaru gives Takara must be deferred for your inspection. Should it not meet your standards then it will not be given to Takara. Moreover no other males must be near her let alone touch her. It would mean death to the fool as he would be encroaching upon my chosen female."

"Got it!"

"See that you do. This Sesshoumaru will hold you responsible for Takara's wellbeing."

"Right! Is that all?"

"That is all."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon browsing at the various stalls encompassing the area. Though Sesshoumaru felt totally at odds with Kagome, he could not deny the fact that somehow he grew to enjoy being with her. Studying her with analytical eyes she constantly confounded his rational and pragmatic mind. She behaved with childish abandon and yet held great empathy to all.

As darkness fell, he felt her shiver beside him. Surmising the thin jacket did little to protect her against the cold, he took off his blazer and draped it over her slim shoulders.

"Areh?"

"You are cold. Do not deny it, you may borrow it for now."

"Thanks." Sniffed Kagome.

"The night grows cold. It is prudent to return to your home."

"Yea, I figured as much."

After the Inu Lord bought a mysterious package from one of the stalls, Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a taxi back to her apartment, with Kagome still clad in Sesshoumaru's blazer. They went up to her apartment in silence, after retrieving the roses for Takara. The young Lord maintained his long strides and quiet resolve throughout their walk to Kagome's suite.

Upon reaching the door Kagome slid off the blazer and handed it back to Sesshoumaru.

"Arigatou. I had a really great time."

"As have I." Sesshoumaru then presented her with the box.

"Still a youkai of few words I see." Kagome accepts the cream colored box adorned with a pastel pink ribbon that's been dexterously made. Lifting the cover she gasps in surprise. Inside was a bouquet of white roses. The buds was as big as her fist, pure white, no visible blemish on flowers, leaves or stems. It's fragrance was strong and sweet, though not as pronounced as the red roses. It was more subtle, fresh and crisp.

"Do you want me to include these with the other roses for Takara?"

"They are for you." He replied simply.

"Oh."

"Outside your prevalent brash exterior beats the heart of a pure being, they are most fitting."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at him fully, smiling warmly.

"Nan da?"

"Betsu ni." Replied Kagome shaking her head.

"Inform Takara I will be here by 7.30."

"Uh, yea sure."

With a curt nod to her, Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome was left standing in the dimly lit hallway, looking at his disappearing form.

"Gah! Stupid heart! Don't you ever learn?" She murmured placing her forehead against the door. The scent of the white roses again reminding her of the afternoon's events. 'White roses for me?' She smiled fondly, bringing the white buds to her face feeling the tender flowers caress her cheeks.

'Stupid romance killer.' She thought warmly, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. Glancing at her wrist watch, she notices it was already 6.08pm.

"Sh't I'm gonna be late!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ganbatte ne: Good Luck!

Sugoi: Wow

Nigete: escape

Hayaku: hurry

HahaUe: (Formal) mother

Daijoubu ka: How are you feeling?

Nan da: What is it?

Betsu ni: nothing


	8. Case of the green eyed monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, I'm updating all my stories as fast as inspiration permists... brain hemorrhages excluded!

**Chapter 8: The case of the green eyed monster.**

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Kagome paused as she pursed her lips. She taps her right index finger on one temple, closing her eyes. Jakotsu sits next to his friend silently, still slurping noisily while consuming a steaming hot bowl of yakisoba.

"Anytime this century Kagome." Remarked Sango sarcastically as the research scientist adjusts the hem of the royal blue dress the now transformed youkai-Kagome now wore.

Kagome opens her eyes slowly, taking a deep and soothing breath, she turns toward her long time friend. "As sure as I'll ever be." She smirked, her eyes casting a dreamy look. The amorous glint in her eyes was noticed by the playful Jakotsu. Not one to let a possible gossip get away, he puts down his dinner leaning close to Kagome.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Kagome blinks, oblivious to what Jakotsu was referring to. Sango listens intently, suddenly perceiving that the wily Jakotsu had caught onto something that 'she' apparently had not. Her ears twitching impatiently at Kagome's answer.

"I-I've no idea what you're going on about." Denied Kagome off-handedly.

"Ohhh, I think you do." Grinned Jakotsu.

Kagome's face blushes.

'He knows?'

"Yes my dear! I can read the features in your face quite clearly." He continued.

"You're crazy!" Scoffed Kagome, crossing both arms across her chest.

"I beg to differ." Cut in Sango, noting the faint coloring in Kagome's cheeks. "Spill it!"

Kagome sighs heavily in defeat, inwardly admitting to herself the two stubborn mules in front of her will never give her a moment's peace until she relates her 'secret'. She relented warily.

"ithinki'mfallingforhim." She mumbled incoherently.

"Eh?" Gawked Jakotsu and Sango.

Knock. Knock.

"Gah hahaha! Must be my date! Gotto run! ... Oh and remember the plan ne? Thanks! Bye!"

Slam.

With Kagome gone, the two accomplices looked at each other in frustration.

"Damn! I thought we had her that time!" Bellowed a twitching Jakotsu.

"You obliviously know something more than me, spill it gay lord!"

"Are you that dense?" asked Jakotsu as his shocked expression further incited Sango's blood to boil.

Sango narrowed her eyes threateningly, her long bangs obscuring her shadowed eyes. She cracks her knuckles audibly creating a rather unpleasant sound.

"Oh fine! Sour puss!" Jakotsu sticks out his tongue at Sango. "You'll never find a man to marry you that way! You'll just end up like a scrawny sour plum! Hmp!"

Sango never flinches her eyes remain locked onto Jakotsu. "You done drama queen? Cause if you are-you better start talking now or I'll subscribe your picture and private number to all the single ladies compiled in my research database.

Jakotsu's eyes widened like saucers. "You brute!"

"I've been called worse, now TALK!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sashayed in circles around the hotel foyer, her nerves were frayed. 'I can't be feeling this, I mustn't fall for him ..' She argued within herself.

"Takara."

'Eep!' "Sesshoumaru-sama!.. You startled me." She smiled.

"In deep thought I see."

"Ah, kind of... Thank you so very much for the roses, they were beautiful."

He grinned, flashing his white fangs. "What troubles you beloved?"

Kagome's face fell. 'So his heart belongs to Takara after all.'

Sesshoumaru noted the despondent air about her. He does not like it. He wanted to relish in her happiness, her sad features oddly enough, troubled him greatly and for him such melancholy display seemed rather unbecoming of her lovely vibrant face.

"You must be hungry Little One. Come."

The Taiyoukai took her hand, slipping her slender arm to entwine around his bicep as they walked toward the waiting limousine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After twenty minutes of casual conversation, they arrived in the very exclusive Heian Ryoin. The establishment itself was divided onto two parts. On the left side, the more traditional Japanese restaurant with authentic Heian dishes and beverage. The right side was upgraded to an ultra modern club, complete with glass tiles on the floor. Under which , strategically positioned lazers rickeshay off carefully concealed mirrors. Giving a lazer light show of which no other club had been graced with.

Takara noted the jealous glares the other women gave her. She paid them no heed knowing stating inwardly that it was she who was with Sesshoumaru.

As the Maitre'd sat them down their secluded table. Takara excused herself to go to the restrooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit Jakotsu, get that Beehive hairdo outta my face!" Grumbled Sango swatting irritably at the mass of hair currently obstructing her view.

"Sango, you got my gear?"

"Heh? Yea.. (looking at Kagome's odd expression).. What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing!"

Sango continued to eyeball her with suspicion.

"Oh for goodness sake, just give me the bag." Huffed Kagome.

"Testy!" Gasped Jakotsu. "You're not getting hormonal are you?"

Kagome pinned him with a cold glare, "just make sure you both know remember what to do." She scowled before huffing away.

"Yep definitely PMS!" Sighed Jakotsu fanning himself with his carefully manicured nails.

:o) PMS as in 'Putting up with Men Sh't'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Pull yourself together girl! You can do this!' Kagome cheered inwardly. Four miniature versions of herself complete with short skirts and pompoms jump up and down in her mind's eye, cheering her on. She takes a relaxing breath as she approaches Sesshoumaru's table.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Where is Takara?"

"She uh passed me by, an urgent call came through and she said she had to take it, but it could take awhile."

"Hn."

"So... would you like to go to the other side?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not be debasing himself in public by attending such frivolous place." He muttered drily.

"Awwww, come on! Don't tell me Sesshy-poo is afraid?" Taunted Kagome, a spark of mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"You utter foolishness woman!"

"Better a fool than coward."

The Western Lord snarled, baring his fangs threateningly at the obvious jab in his warrior's virtue and honor.

"This Sesshoumaru is not afraid of anything!" He barked lowly.

"Prove it." Teased Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ohhh this is my favorite song!...Come on let's dance." Offered Kagome, batting her eyelashes at him.

"This Sesshoumaru most certainly will not."

"Suit yourself!" Shrugged Kagome.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to dance."

Justin Timberlake's song 'Sexyback' booms on the dance floor. The base thumping and rocking the room as it bounces across the walls. Dim lighting accentuating the writhing bodies dancing in tune with the bouncy rhythm.

_**'Come make me make up for the things you lack,**_

_**cause you're burnin' up, I gotto get it fast.**_

Sesshoumaru raises one inquisitive eyebrow as Kagome glides across the expanse of the floor in a grand flourish of swirling hips, inciting the male population of the room to loosen their ties and openly devour her pliant and supple body with their eyes.

_**'Dirty babe,**_

_**you see the shackles baby**_

_**on this slave,**_

_**I'll let you whip me when I misbehave,**_

_**it's just that no one makes me feel this way.'**_

Kagome wiggled her hips and swirled her hair. Her exotic dance driving the males to pant, hypnotized at the erotic way she gyrated her hips in a very suggestive manner. Her eyes half lidded , her lips quivering and slightly parted.

"Scandalous!" Reproved Sesshoumaru with disdain, and yet curiously enough, he could not find the strength to pull his eyes away from her dance. Smouldering hungered looks from the males, was enough to drive the twitching Taiyoukai to his wits end. He growled viciously in a low pitch, something only the youkai in the room were able to discern. And those that did immediately vacated the room in fear.

_**'Come here girl,**_

_**come to the back,**_

_**VIP**_

_**drinks on me,**_

_**you see?**_

_**What cha jerking with?**_

_**Look at those hips,**_

_**you make me smile,**_

_**come here child.**_

Kagome's dance became bolder. Her graceful and provocative movements slowly breaking down the Western Lord's cold resolve. Each swish of her hips went down to settle in his loins, creating an ache so deep, he labored hard to drown the heated growls that continually escaped his locked jaw. His eyes narrowed in a predatory manner when Kagome's sudden pose provided ample view of her creamy breasts. Pert nipples thrust up ward as if to challenge him, demanding attention from his clawed hands. He tenses. His claws puncturing through the metal tables, deep gouges with jagged edges that testified to the Taiyoukai's obvious desire. Heated blood coursed through his veins, and still the tasty female morsel enticed him further, his deep hunger bordering on fanatical obsession.

The song, ingraining in his mind, adding more fuel to his fire. This fevered state of insatiable lust, he had never felt before. The aroused state of every male in the room goading him further to claim this female. He threw one contempteous glare around him-a silant warning that clearly meant only one thing- Leave or die.

_**'If that's your girl,**_

_**better watch your back.'**_

Somewhere between the repeating chorus and bridge, the once stoic Lord, succumbed to the spell of the lust that consumed his whole being. Wordlessly, he stalked his prey. Through crimson haze, his eyes locked onto his target.

The oblivious Kagome continued her dance, ignorant of the Inu Lord's lust filled hunger for her. She had thought it strange that no one danced with her, and it may well be a figment of her imagination but the area where she danced loomed larger and more empty as though the other people in the dance floor simply left. The music continued to play even as the dj departed. 'Curious.' Thought she.

The reason for the crowd's odd behavior made itself known soon enough, when she feels her back suddenly grabbed roughly from behind, then slammed onto a wall of rock hard muscle. Her breathing hitched up, as a smooth, flawless hand tattooed with magenta bracelets, ran possessively around her middle. The claws prickling lightly through the thin material of her dress, raking gently across the flat plane of her abdomen. She shivered in response, sucking a sharp intake of breath as the elegant clawed hand continued to stroke her. She bit her lip, each graze sending a jolt of desire coursing through her. Such delicious torture wrecked havoc in her senses. She thought she never been felt such delicious torture, moaning softly as if to plead to her captor that it be prolonged.

His claws so dangerous and yet so gentle. The way he held her in his arms. The subtle language only their bodies understood. He knew he will never let her go, and she knew she could never belong to another.

Sesshoumaru smirked coolly, male pride beaming in his features as the much sought after female practically melted within his hands. The looks and words of envy of the other males as they departed out of the room had drifted to him, he growled then, silencing them. No one was to touch her save for himself. Again he turned his attentions on the bewitching female before him. He thought he heard her mewing as his claws gently grazed the base and valley of her twin mounds. His body reacted almost instinctively to her quiet moans. His breath coming in short pants.

He turns her slowly, still within his hold. Inclining her head so that he had an unhindered access to her neck,. He ever so gently nipped his fangs over her jugular vein. Licking and sucking it until he smelt the sweet aroma of her arousal. He growled low in the back of his throat, to let her know that he was well pleased with her. Working his way back to her cherry lips, he tenderly touched his nose with hers, before claiming her lips for his own.

She was exquisitely like heaven. Her taste was nothing like he ever savored before. Greedily thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he prods her boldly. He swirled his tongue in her moist caverns, indulging in her unique flavor. She kissed back with equal hunger for him. Their tongues danced in fevered heat, matching the raging fire that burned within them. She trembled beneath him turning liquid under his masterful skill. He groaned in unabashed lust, his pants cramping painfully as his arousal demanded to be appeased. Their kisses turned desperate, both clinging to the other not wanting an inch of space to separate them.

Kagome heard his almost purr-like growl, she was so drunk on his kisses she had totally abandoned all sanity. It wasn't until he drew back that her feet once again touched the ground.

"I apologize for my actions Kagome...This Sesshoumaru should not have..."

"Just forget about it." She cut, hurt by his apology.

The Western Lord peered at her bowed head. He regretted his words almost immediately when her sadness invaded his still cloudy senses.

"Let's just go back to the table, I'm sure Takara would be looking for you if you're gone too long." 'I guess it is Takara he wants after all.' She thought sadly.

His insides sunk further as he gazed across her swollen lips. She would not even meet his eyes. However, if he had not stopped himself he would have mated her there and then, but it was Takara he wanted... wasn't it?. He closed his eyes. Confusion reigned over him. Is it possible his heart is torn between the two? He sighed in frustration, as he watched her go.

'Gahhhhh, this is sad! I'm jealous of my own shadow!' Groaned Kagome, as she quietly made her way back to the restaurant.


	9. 3's a crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all that reviewed! I love you guys! (Sorry I'm going through a hormonal episode right now).

Chapter 9: Three's a crowd.

Kagome sighed wistfully staring at Sesshoumaru's empty seat, she had seen him talk to a lavender-haired beauty when they had walked back to the restaurant.

'Yarrgghhh! Don't tell me I've fallen for that pompous poodle!' Huffed Kagome inwardly.

Looking around she notices the decorative square layout of the booth where she was seated. It created a grotto like atmosphere, creating a mirage of seclusion from the main part of the dining area by a series of interlocking glass panels-a very modern take to the rice paper shoji screen. Their area was raised some four steps from the ground, enabling Kagome to fully scan her surrounding area. She whistled in bewilderment. There were precise incisions wrought in the glass panels made to look like a bamboo forest. Each panel connected seamlessly in a fluent transition, obscuring the occupiers of the booth when seated. It reached up to Kagome's shoulders when she stood upright.

'This must of cost the ice prick some major dough.' Marveled Kagome, trailing her index finger at the finely incised reliefs. Her eyes trailed languidly at the brisk strokes, each line so immaculately done that it brought back artworks of great masters like Michaelangelo and Leonardo. Kagome allowed her eyes to roam further, spanning the whole outlay of the expansive dining room.

The rest of the dining area was done in the traditional architecture so prevalent in Japanese palaces. Wooden floors and gigantic beams housing several rectangular cubicles separated by silken partitions. The decorations on these areas were somewhat restrained and modest compared to the area where she was. She tilted her nose in the air, sampling the delicious scents merging with the fresh flowers arranged according to the Ikebana standard, which dotted inconspicuously around the restaurant. Kagome patted her stomach, as if stilling her sudden hunger.

'Gotto wait for Sesshoumaru, even if I can eat a horse.' Her stomach grumbled loudly in protest.

She sighed again twirling the wine glass between her thumb and index finger, while resting her chin on her other hand. She watched despondently as she gazes longingly at the affectionate couple across her table.

'Just like a scene from one of the fanfics I read... How romantic!' She squealed inside. Her lips twitching to a smile.

She watched with avid fascination as the picture-perfect scene unfolded before her. The man presented the woman with an expensive looking cream-colored box, adorned with frilly red ribbons.

"Take care what you choose my sweet darling." Honey pouring off his lips. "My heart is in the palm of your hands."

Taking the lid off the box, the woman gasps in surprise as her eyes immediately dart to the center, where a chocolate truffle sat proudly crowned with a marquis-cut champagne diamond. Kagome's eyes rounded into saucers. Leaning forward until her stomach rested onto the table top she focused on the couple. The man silently kneeled in front of the woman grasping her small hand in his. He looked into her eyes deeply then ever so slowly, placed a chaste but adoring kiss on the back of hand.

"Ohhh" Crooned Kagome quietly, her eyes watering. She squirmed nervously in her seat, pulling back her hands to settle over her heart. "Why can't something like 'that' happen to me?" She lamented with quivering lips. Her heart pounded madly in her chest, she folded one hand over the other, as though it had been her hand that had been burned with such passionate gesture.

Continuing to survey the romantic interlude, she tenses visibly, eyes fixated on the man as he vocally proclaimed his undying love and devotion to the flustered girl, then rather leisurely and without taking his sparkling eyes off her, he releases the ring from it's chocolaty confines and holds it on the palm of his hands. The large diamond sparkling wildly in the dim setting, even as the man's eyes silently implored for the young woman's sweet consent.

Kagome absent-mindedly twirled a lock of her blue-black tresses in nervous anticipation.

"Will you wear this forever and be mine?" Asked the soft spoken man.

Kagome sucked a breath in sharply, her hand forsaking her hair in favor of the pristine white napkin on her lap. She twisted it until her knuckles turned white, her tiny fists slightly trembling as she maintained the tension within the fabric she held. Her eyes narrowed, boring into the figure of the woman, misconstruing her silence and lack of movement as hesitation. Beads of sweat paraded down her temples. Something was bubbling in her throat, itching to be let out.

"Yes she will!" Kagome exploded with resolve, one dainty fist complete with napkin, thrusted up proudly in the air. Her elevated spot on the area, acting like a canyon, magnifying the intensity of her voice.

All eyes from the other tables encompassing her's, turned their attention on her. Some were scowling and muttering about stupid humans, others looked at her with undisguised contempt while others still chided her with their eyes. Her cheeks blushed furiously as she shrank back in her seat. 'I gotta cut down on my fanfics.' She sighed wearily, embarrassment scorching her skin. Eyes downcast she slowly gets up still feeling the weight of 'their' stares bearing down on her. Not wanting to incur any further attention to her hasty exit she increases her speed to a brisk stride-shielding her still burning cheeks with both hands.

So caught up was she in her endeavor that she neglected to spot a metallic obstacle blocking her path. Her surprised squeak turning into a horrified shriek as she ploughed noisily onto a three tiered, silver trolley-filled to the brim with various assortments of pastries and cakes. She tried in vain to grasp the elusive handles, instead pushing it forward-thereby adding extra force to it's momentum.

A strangled gasp escapes her cherub lips as she watched helplessly as the trolley continued onwards at a drunken state, haphazardly knocking over several people in fluid succession. Kagome groaned slapping her right cheek and closing her eyes, unable to bear witness to anymore chaos the trolley might bring about.

Shouts and screams echoed in her ears, fueling her blush further. One resounding crash reached her ears, followed by the stampeding sound of several feet running towards where (she presumed) the trolley had finally stopped. At long last she could breathe... or so she thought.

Opening first one eye then the other, she observed the pandemonium that besieged her. Her eyes finally resting on the table on the far end of the restaurant, where judging by the more lavish and opulent décor (very much similar to the secluded area where her table was located), another important guest was currently having dinner.. 'Errr, scratch that, more like a participating in a gory accident scene!' She gulped.

Pastry bits, fruit pieces, icing and cake segments, lay strewn before her. The occupiers of the glass area were themselves covered in numerous un-nameables-strangely enough only one seemed unaffected by it all.

He sat there indifferent to the turmoil going on around him, quietly savoring his red wine. He had light green hair that seem to reach down to his knees. Two maroon stripes descending from his forehead ending just on his eye brows. A pair of antennae crowning his proud head in a regal manner. No doubt the figure was of great rank indeed.

Kagome swallowed the lump stuck in her throat, praying to all the kamis she could name at that particular moment as she walked towards the sweet-tasting carnage before her.

Eyes burned an angry red, as a choir of growls and snarls reverberated in her ears. The the high cathedral like structure of the vaulted ceiling magnifying the animalistic sounds to a terrifying level.

Kagome halted in her progress, alarmed by the sudden raise in jaki (evil aura). She shrank further within herself, once again feeling all eyes focused on her shaking form. She licked her dry lips frantically thinking of what to say, even as her legs trembled with each step.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Bitch! Have you realized what you've done?" Shrieked a dark haired female youkai, angrily stomping forwards. Her hair had been pulled taut in two buns on either side of her head. On her forehead half of the Taoist symbols of Yin and Yang. Her gleaming claw points at Kagome's bowed form. "You've ruined everything!" She shouted further, her arms gesturing in a circular motion.

"I'm really sorry! It was an accident.."

"I'm not interested in your pitiful excuses you lowlife vermin!" Spat out her blood red lips venomously. "Your kind constantly vex me sore! Ingrates-who don't know their betters! And you seem to be the worst of all your detestable kind! You should crawl on the dirt like the filth you are!"

Kagome's blue orbs, flared with barely restrained reiki. Squaring her shoulders at the spiteful youkai in front of her, Kagome narrows her eyes in righteous indignation, her hands clenching and unclenching painfully as she tries to abate her raging powers from escaping. She straightens her back in a defiant posture. Looking straight at those angry set of ruby eyes.

"You want to say that again bitch?" She ground out, her eyes dancing wildly with blue sparks.

"Ruri. This is not the time nor the place for such undignified display. Apologize to the miko this instant." Interjected a husky voice.

"Menoumaru-sama! She is..."

"In the right while you are in the wrong. She has apologized, it suffices. There was no need for your useless tirade, now I will not repeat myself. Apologize." Commanded the green haired youkai, his eyes flashing dangerously at his subordinate in a chilling manner.

"G-gomen nasai." Gritted out Ruri, her head turned away from Kagome.

"Much better." Approved Menoumaru as he continued swirling the rich red liquor in his glass, even as Ruri brooded darkly in the background. "Do not think to defy me again Ruri. Leave us." He added, flicking his wrist dismissively. Menoumaru turned to Kagome, his burgundy eyes assessing the miko in a thorough gaze. "Please forgive my servant. She at times.. lacks in control."

"Iie. I should be the one apologizing, I started the whole trolley incident."

Menoumaru smirked his eyes glinting in amusement. He put down his drink, gesturing to a near by chair. "It would please me much if you would join my company."

Kagome smoothed the silver-gray dress she wore. She smiles nervously. "I would have thought my company would be in-appropriate since I was the cause of all this." She clasps her hands behind her back, bowing her head a fraction so that her long bangs overshadow her eyes.

"Nonsense! I was plagued with incessant boredom until you showed up." Snorted the moth demon casually.

"Eh?"

Menoumaru shook his head. "I meant what I said. You see these.." He waved his arm in an arc, implying the people, that even now scurried to and fro in a frantic pace. "Are all afraid to do anything that would displease me."

"And that is wrong because?..."

Menoumaru laughed, his fangs glittering dangerously making him take on an almost feral look. "Truly, I have not met any female who can catch my attention.. a ningen no less!"

"Yargghhhh! What is it with 'ningen' this and 'ningen' that! There is nothing wrong with being a ningen so I would appreciate if you would stop degrading me and my race!" A surge of power thrum across the stagnant air breaking it's stillness.

Menoumaru closed his eyes feeling the prickling sensation take hold of his body. He lets himself be submerged in her stirring power, rejoicing in the way the electric spark seem to dance across his skin, invoking his own power to surface and intermingle with hers.

'"What a jewel you are. Twice now you have enamored me."

"T-twice?" Kagome asked, sitting down abruptly on the seat Menoumaru had earlier offered.

"I heard your little display in the Western Taiyoukai's booth." He leaned forward, his breath fanning her flushed skin. "Tell me, are you his?"

"Wha-what! No!" Spluttered Kagome, her backward jerk tipping her chair over. Menoumaru caught her chair and all, in the blink of an eye even before any sound escapes her lips. His face hovering just a few centimeters off her own. "I belong to no-one." Whispered Kagome in a disconcerted tone, she felt her pulse quicken looking into his penetrating eyes, she felt pulled into a whirlpool of power.

Menoumaru smiled coolly, breathing her subtle fragrance. "I see."

"Menoumaru!"

An icy bark rolled over them, instantly freezing the heated moment. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at the other demon Lord.

"Release her." He drawled out in a deadly tone.

Menoumaru smugly smirked, lifting Kagome from her fallen chair with great ease.

"Sesshoumaru!.. My chair fell...And..."

Menoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome's waist, holding her firm against his own. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly, his tumultuous gold eyes breaking out in streaks of red-hot embers. Red haze seep slowly into his narrowing eyes, even as he took one menacing step forward.

Kagome sensing things are about to turn for the worse unless she mediates, turned to Menoumaru.

"Please, let me go." She implored.

The Moth Taiyoukai regarded her for a moment before complying with her request. Kagome hurried to Sesshoumaru's side. She touches his shoulder to gain his attention looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Go back to our table Kagome." Stated Sesshoumaru in a cold tone, still glaring daggers at the other Taiyoukai.

Kagome withdrew her hand, she had never seen him this infuriated before. She could feel his rage coming off him in waves. The restraint he prided himself in, barely containing the fury just laying beneath. Kagome squeezed his clawed hand once before walking back to their table. Sesshoumaru let out one last growl, then turned to walk away.

"She is not claimed, as stated by her." Pointed out Menoumaru, unconcerned about the rage pouring off the Western Taiyoukai.

"Touch her again and will rip out both your hands." He growled out.

"And end a millennium of peace from our father's time?"

"Tread carefully Ga (Moth) Taiyoukai. The peace you so callously mention, was the result of my father expelling your father from these lands-a rotting carcass. His blood courses strongly through my veins. I will repeat history if need be. Heed my words Menoumaru, you pursue your own demise at my hands should you persist in your folly."

"Is that a threat?"

The Inu Lord stopped in his tracks, he turned his head a fraction, glaring menacingly at the the Moth Taiyoukai in the corner of his narrowed scarlet eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru threatens not. That was a promise." He murmured in a chilling voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Kagome in the Ladies' Room: 

"Quick! The Shikon!" Yelled Kagome going in the toilet.

Sango and Jakotsu jumped up from their seated vigil, each one holding onto an item essential to Kagome's transformation. Sango reaches over the door handing Kagome the glistening orb while taking back Kagome's silver dress.

"Here's the other dress Kagome-sweetie."

"Thanks Jak!"

"Ugh! You're making my head spin with all this changing honey! I need a drink!" Declared Jakotsu, fanning himself with his hands.

"What happened out there Gome? It sounded like the end of the world just a moment ago."

"If you were referring to the clash of titanic powers a while ago well then yea... In fact the apocalypse will come if I don't get out there in a few moments." Mumbled out Kagome through the thin fabric of her navy blue dress. "Sesshoumaru nearly bit off the head of Menoumaru."

Sango winced as Jakotsu nearly slid of the wall he was leaning on. "Menoumaru? Hyoga's son Menoumaru?"

"You know him Jak?" Asked Kagome as she emerged fully transformed from the toilet cubicle.

"He's the Taiyoukai of the Mainland. Very vicious if the rumors are true." Jakotsu pursed his shiny lip-glossed lips. "Quite a blood thirsty lot you surround yourself with Kagome darling!"

"He sounds like a guy you shouldn't mess with Kagome." Frowned Sango in a disapproving tone.

"Oh he's not bad I suppose."

"Not bad? You do know that it was him and his father that tried to conquer Japan almost a thousand years ago right?" Interjected Jakotsu, putting his hands on his girdled hips.

"If that was the case Sesshoumaru would have fought him then." Added Sango.

"Actually they were sort of growling and snarling back there." Remarked Kagome.

"You have no idea sister!" Jakotsu reclined leisurely on the elegant tan couch next to the mirrors. "Let me give you a run down on youkai behavior. Family feuds of that sort run deep. Although a millennium has passed it doesn't heal old wounds."

"But times have changed. They're dining under the same roof for kami's sake! Don't tell me they still hold a grudge after all that time?"

"Mainland youkai and Japanese youkai, feuds run deep. It's ingrained in their blood."

"That's crazy! Surely they can put it aside!"

"You're thinking in terms of human logic Kagome. I'm afraid Jakotsu is right." Sighed Sango. "The blood feuds that raged on in the past continues to this day as generation beget generation. Bitter enmities pass from father to son. It's a never ending cycle."

"That's terrible."

"It's the way of the youkai. Their blood line more often than not, dictate all their actions. I believe that is why Sugimi-sama had such high hopes for Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he thought, even as his son surpassed him in strength and power, Sesshoumaru might rise above the call of his blood and herald a new age for youkai the world over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry I just returned now, I got held up by.."

"Where is Kagome?" Scowled Sesshoumaru darkly.

"She excused herself she bumped into a friend."

"Hn."

"Did something happen while I was gone? You look terribly displeased about something." Takara walked up to Sesshoumaru touching his face tenderly with one hand. "Did Kagome upset you?" She asked softly. The Inu Lord averted her eyes. He could feel her concern radiate sharply. He shook himself mentally, reigning in his thoughts of Kagome.

'Why are my thoughts filled with her. Takara is my intended, why does it matter to me if the moth finds her pleasing?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"It matters not." He tried to murmur it in as soft a tone as he could muster however due to his angry disposition, it came out colder than he had anticipated.

Kagome flinched slightly.

"Forgive this Sesshoumaru, Takara. I am not fully myself tonight." 'After this binding ceremony I will be rid of her troublesome influence forever!'

The Inu Lord signaled to the Maitre'D from across the room, who promptly attended to their table accompanied by four distinguished-looking Inu youkai. Takara furrowed her brows in complete puzzle, 'what is going on here?'. Her mind screamed.

The four elders, as escorted by the Maitre'D fell prostrate before Sesshoumaru, then turning to Takara bowed similarly before her, with their foreheads touching the floor. Takara locked eyes with Sesshoumaru confused and unsure of what to do. He in turn observed her coolly in a detached manner.

'What is going on with him?' Pondered Kagome still observing the Taiyoukai with worried eyes.

"You may begin." Ordered the Inu Lord off handedly, his eyes still averted from Takara.

"My Lady." Began one elder. "It is a great honor to be the one to present you with the signet ring of betrothal to our Lord and Master Sesshoumaru no Taishou. Most Honored and much feared Lord and Ruler of the Lands of the Western territories."

'What the hell?' Gawked Kagome silently. Her attention snapping back towards the elder.

"Please accept this as token of our Lord's great desire to have you for mate. To support and honor him. Doing everything in your power to uphold the virtues and honor of the royal house of the West."

'I feel like I'm digging my own grave... I don't feel so good...'

"Being bound to him in body and spirit. United in heart and mind. In one likeness two souls are now combined!" Concluded the elder as he slipped on a cloudy white jade ring on Kagome's finger. A brief flash went before her eyes just as darkness claimed her vision.

THUD.

"Takara!" Jumped Sesshoumaru.

"My Lady!" Cried the Elders in alarm.


	10. The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N:O)

Sorry for the long wait.. I was on vacation for two months, then when I came back I was really shocked and hopping mad that someone had actually plagiarized one of my stories. I did not want to update any of my other stories until the matter was resolved, but I was greatly encouraged to update sooner than I expected by fans who kept emailing me asking for updates. Thank you all YOU ALL ROCK!!!

Special thanks to my cool Beta TheWatcherandReader and Anonine mouse who informed plagiarism that took place.

Chapter 10

The sound of trickling water echoed in the shallow recesses of a quiet room, droplets of tepid water wrung out from a dampened fabric into a wooden bowl, half filled with cold water. Dimly lit and sparsely furnished, the square room contained the huddled figures of Sango and Jakotsu silently attending to the still unconscious form of Kagome.

Dawn was breaking, and streams of light filtered though the narrow slits of the blinds. A sigh escapes Sango's lips as she gently parted the sleeping girl's bangs with one hand before placing a moistened face towel atop the other girl's forehead. Sango shifts her shoulders in a vain attempt to unravel the tense knot that remained cramped in her tired muscles. Her worried eyes flick across to the male hunched protectively over the bed. He too was haggard in appearance. Sango could see the way the male continued to fight the yawn threatening to spill forth. She smiled a bit, her eyes drooping a little. Drowsy, she too felt drowsy. She straightened her back, giving light punches with her fisted hand at the lower part of her spine.

Jakotsu and her had taken turns in order to watch over Kagome, they had very little sleep in the course of the night. She glanced at the full length mirror on the corner of the room, sucking in a sharp breath upon noticing the dark circles shadowing her eyes, she shakes her head slightly. She could feel her tired mind becoming foggy, clouding her judgments and slurring her movements. Her throat felt dry, her eyes felt hot, her hands shook in slight tremors. She ponders whether perhaps she was coming down with something. Sango's heart race momentarily in alarm.

'Baka. It's the stress taking a toll on me.' She sighs mentally, as she feels lethargy seep further into her body. Another sigh escapes her lips as pondered the events of last night.

_flashback_

_She and Jakotsu rushed back to the apartment in flash, after having heard from one of the restaurant staff that the Western Lord's intended had fainted during the Omi-ai. She knew that Sugimi's son would take Takara/Kagome back to her apartment returning her in the care of the 'go-between', being that her presence in his penthouse would call her virtue into question. And that, she was sure, Sesshoumaru would not risk for his 'intended'._

_She drove at a frantic pace, ignoring the shrill screech of Jakotsu, as they weaved through the traffic downtown. They had barely made it back in time when their panicked state was interrupted by the heavy pounding on the door. She had prayed silently to every kami that she could think of, as she watched Jakotsu open the door in cold trepidation. Fear gripped her heart, if the young Lord found her there, it would raise his suspicion, and incurring the Taiyoukai's suspicion is almost as painful as being disemboweled with a dull butter knife. Sango winced at the thought, she was bracing herself for the worst possible outcome. _

_The door creeked open slowly revealing the young Taiyoukai carrying a slumbering Kagome in both arms. Behind his imposing stature, a gaggle of elders seem to run around in wild panic. An amusing scenario, if not for the presence of the fearsome monarch standing before them. Sango buried herself deeper in her hiding place. The stoic Lord's features was stern and grave, though his eyes betrayed him. His soft gaze reflected a tenderness toward the sleeping youkai he held in both arms. Sango zeroed in on her best friend breathing a sigh of relief upon observing her breathing (albeit unconscious) form. A giddy schoolgirl smile, plastered across her serene face. Sango smiled despite her terrified self, 'only Kagome wouldn't be intimidated with Sesshoumaru'. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Takara! Dear kami what happened?" gasped Jakotsu in alarm._

_Sango whips her attention back to the main players of the scene. She swallowed nervously her body trembling a fraction._

_The Inu Lord let loose a vicious but restrained snarl, his eyes semi glowing in a ruby haze._

"_Why was this Sesshoumaru not informed a male resides with my intended." he barked flatly. The elders, including his closest advisers visibly shook exchanging terrified glances amongst themselves, they cast their heads down bowing with closed eyes as if waiting for his reprimand-something not short of decapitation. _

"_Who? Moi?" Jakotsu pointed at himself with his right pinkie, his voice tingly and appalled. "Sir! I would have you know that the 'delicious' eye candy beauty standing in front of you, is the much sought after Jakotsu Murakami! Queen of the Sunset strip at..."_

"_I care not which rock you crawled out from. No one, save for Takara's pack or the 'go-between' are allowed anywhere near her." growled the Inu Lord baring his glistening fangs threateningly._

_Jakotsu put his hands to his hips, tapping one foot irritably. "Don't think you can push me around mister! I happen to be Takara cousin! ... Once or twice removed and multiplied by the square root of 2!" _

_AN: Jakotsu implies here that a relative of Takara had mated a human-in a weird demented way. _

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, heaving Kagome higher up his biceps. The slight movement distracts Jakotsu's eyes, until it rested on the Taiyoukai's pants. Jakotsu swallowed a lump. His mouth quavers. _

_'Fuck!' cursed Sango. Too late she noticed the slurping hila monster in a high state of lust._

_Jakotsu licks his lips, eyes still fastened on Sesshoumaru's lower regions. "Just cause you're mouth-wateringly.. I mean just cause you're a big..BIG... and oh so bigggggy bigggyy bulging.. (squeal)... oh my god,.. p-package... (smack).. ohhhhh! BIGGGG.. You slay me.." _

_Sango cringed, smacking her forehead and muttering obscenities at the rambling Jakotsu. Pulling taut an elastic band, she released it with a slight 'twang', watching in triumph as it hit Jakotsu on the ankles. _

"_Eekkkk.. Mice!" jumped Jakotsu hopping on one leg._

"_I grow weary of your game, where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru barked, narrowing his eyes a fraction._

_Jakotsu stops hopping, pursing his lips into a pout. "You mean she didn't dine with you?" _

_'Ooo, the gender confused twit is gooood!' approved Sango inwardly, as she crouched in the shadows._

_Sesshoumaru's surprise flashed only briefly in his eyes, he was however, for the mean time rendered speechless. _

"_Oh never you mind, she'll be fine!" smiled Jakotsu waving one hand in the air dismissively. "Here, give me Takara..." Jakotsu flinches perceptively as Sesshoumaru remains frozen in his spot not making a move, just looking at him with his piercing, pink tinged eyes. He steps back shuffling one foot."Or not... you can put Takara in the couch for the mean time."_

_Much to Sango's surprise, the Inu Lord complied with Jakotsu, and after making sure that his intended was indeed merely asleep and not in any danger he turned and walk back towards the door, stopping briefly along side Jakotsu._

"_This Sesshoumaru will allow this slight to my station slide .. for now. In future however, any affront upon my station will be dealt with severely.. pack member or not." _

_Jakotsu paled, frozen to the core at his cold tone and alarmed at the awesome jaki pouring off the Taiyoukai. He realized now why ningen and youkai alike trembled before the silver perfection that walked gracefully towards the door. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the velvet but icy tone again cut through his moment of false relief. _

"_Jakotsu, so-called pack member to my intended Takara, let it be known to Kagome that I desire to 'speak' with her first thing tomorrow morning preferably before 8am. Understood?" _

_Sesshoumaru paused in the thresh-hold not bothering to even turn his head as he addressed the wobbly kneed Jakotsu. _

"_Y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama." cringed Jakotsu._

_One of the advisers closed the door, his head bowed low in deference to the departing Lord. It closed with eerie click, even as the tense air dissipated almost immediately._

"_Holy Shit Sango! I thought I'd never say this but... **Never-ever** leave me alone with that male!" huffed Jakotsu collapsing on the spot._

"_Scared shitless eh?" laughed Sango, fanning herself. She slid down the wall languidly, until she settled on the floor crossed legged with a foolish grin on her lips. Jakotsu snorted audibly at her chuckling form, opting to sit beside the couch, he crawled towards Takara/Kagome. His face scrunched up, scratching his head, he lifted Takara/Kagome's hand, examining the white jade ring now adorning his friend's hand._

"_Uh.. Sango.. What the hell is this?"_

_Sango whipped her head, turning towards Jakotsu. Her almond eyes widen into saucers, she ran to Kagome's side, staring with a horrified expression on her face. "He didn't.."_

_end flashback_

Sango wrung the yellow face towel-free of excess water, carefully she applied the moistened towel to her friend's pallid face. The scientist's face scrunched up in deep thought. Her eyes closing briefly as myriad of thoughts bore down on her.

"Oh! Dreadful fate tis is!" bemoaned Jakotsu, beating his chest softly with one fist. Sango shook her head, rolling her eyes upward. She did not need this now.

"To be mated without one's consent!" sobbed Jakotsu on both hands. "Oh!.. the agony! Oh! The tragedy! Oh!...the grief!.. Oh!..."

"One more dumbass remark from you and I'll set your hair on fire!... Eyebrows included." Sango drawled out darkly whipping out her lighter.

"Hmp! See if I come and lament at your funeral!"

"Trust me, I would rather volunteer my deceased self for experiments, than have you wailing like a banshee anywhere near my coffin!" snapped Sango. "Kami why am I even talking to you about this topic?" Sango fixed her eyes on Jakotsu's now standing form. "It's just like you to think up something stupidly morbid at a time like this!"

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue. "Looks like someone needs to get laid."

"Shut up you!"

"Aww.. So ya got cuchie cobwebs hmmm?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Yargghhh.. Oh my head." groaned Kagome, clutching her head with both hands.

Sango and Jakotsu stopped their bickering and faced their friend with worried expressions etched on their faces. They help Kagome sit up, fluffing pillows and placing stacking them on her back to make her more comfortable.

"W-what happened?" asked Kagome curiously scanning her surroundings with one eye. "How'd I get here?" she yawned, stretching both arms up in the air. "I sorta don't remember much."

Sango nibbled nervously on her lip as Jakotsu cast down his eyes. Kagome was puzzled at their odd behavior, but said nothing. Jakotsu took her small hands into his, stroking them slowly.

"Sesshoumaru brought you home last night." began Jakotsu peering into Kagome's blue gray eyes.

"And?"

"Uh Sango.. why don't you tell Kagome-chan what you told me last night."

Kagome turned to Sango who was visibly worried about something. She paced to and fro within the small confines of the room. "Come on Sango, nothing can be this bad." yawned Kagome, her tone was light, still groggy from her sleep but she was getting really impatient.

"Kagome!.. I'm sooo sorry! We've run into a big complication, I didn't foresee before hand."

"Eh?"

"Sesshoumaru presented you with a ring last night."

"Yeah.."

"You accepted it?"

"Well it's not like I have any other choice, one of the elders slipped it on me when I was least expecting it." huffed Kagome irritably crossing both arms across her chest, pouting her lips.

Sango sighed heavily. "Kagome, the ring was part of the betrothal ceremony meant to bind you to Sesshoumaru..."

Blink. Blink.

"You will be his, body.. soul .. and spirit ... from now until ... eternity."

Kagome turned to Jakotsu, who nodded in confirmation.

"WHAATTTTTTT?????"

"D-Don't worry though that will only happen if you're wearing the ring and something 'intimate' happens between you and his icicleness."

Kagome looked at the both of them before breaking into a hysterical laugh. She laughed until tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Psh! Well then what are you both worrying about? Like 'that' will ever happen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One hour and a half later.

Zoom.

Zip.

"Where the hell is my bag?" screeched Kagome haphazardly putting on her clothes.

"On the table near the door. Honestly Kagome, how do you expect to get on Sesshoumaru's good graces if you're .."

"Don't even speak to me about good graces!" snapped Kagome, pointing an accusing finger at the relaxed Jakotsu, quietly drinking his coffee. "No thanks to you, I have to do some extra boot licking today!"

Knock. Knock.

"Oh! For the freakin luv of.."

Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming!" grumbled Kagome irritably.

"Turn that frown upside down, dear. You'll get wrinkles faster that way." chirped Jakotsu, winking one eye.

Kagome glared at Jakotsu's smirking face once before walking towards the door. Her hands glided across the wooden door, finally resting on the dead locks. Releasing the three locks with a crisp 'click' she stared wide eyed at the tall silhouette that over shadowed the door.

"Good morning."

"Hi." replied Kagome shyly, opening the door fully revealing Menoumaru's majestic form. He smiled breaking the usual indifferent expression adorning his face. Kagome felt like her insides were melting. Menoumaru smiled again, giving her a polite but curt nod.

"We have been acquainted as of last night and yet your name it seems elude me still." Menoumaru murmured huskily as he leaned forward a fraction. He stood in front of her both hands behind his back, as he looked around her small apartment, his eyes flicking ahead, spotting two people in the kitchen table. He noticed one of them was frowning directly at him.

"Kami! I never did introduce myself last night did I?" Kagome blushed furiously, cursing her ditzy behavior.

"So it seems." replied Menoumaru, he broke his gaze at the impertinent male scrutinizing him, refocusing instead on Kagome.

"It's .."

"Higurashi, Kagome." He grinned. "I know."

Kagome blinked at him curiously, as another blush erupted on her cheeks.

"My attendants made queries on my behalf, within the restaurant staff." he remarked off handedly. His eyes swept her slight form. Kagome shivered involuntarily in response. There was no mistaking the powerful aura that exuded from him. "That is how I was able to locate your residence, Ms. Higurashi."

"It's just Kagome... please."

Menoumaru smiled. "I wanted to enjoy your company longer last night, however..."

"Oh no! Ugh, I'm sorry about Sesshoumaru, you see I'm his 'go between' and last night..." Kagome said shaking her head. She bowed apologetically.

"Sesshoumaru has an intended?" Menoumaru asked in an amused tone. "That does not explain his over zealous protectiveness of you. He is acting as one would in a situation where one's chosen female has been approached by another male-where his claim to the female is challenged."

Kagome bowed her head and fidgeted nervously in a vain attempt to downplay the odd elation she felt rush through her at that moment. Menoumaru frowned, his countenance darkening. Kagome gasped softly as she felt something like a shot of dry static pierce the air surrounding them. Menoumaru was much displeased when he sensed her inner joy. He held back a growl of irritation.

Kagome gasped softly. "Um, as I stated, Takara is his intended."

Menoumaru smirked, reigning in his jaki and regaining his composure. "For what purpose then, has he ordered me to refrain from any more contacts with you."

Vein pop in the forehead.

"What? Who does he.. Yargghhhhh... The nerve of that ... that JERK! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome stomped away angrily, balling her fists. She paused mid step, then turned back to Menoumaru with a smile. "Oh and please come in, I'll just grab my lunch and bag. Please make yourself comfortable in the mean time...Yarrggghh.. wait til I get my hands on that..."

Menoumaru laughed at her rapid changes in mood. He shook his head inclining it in her direction. "You are an enigma Kagome. Anyone else and they would choose to gorge upon their own flesh rather than displease the Western Lord and have his wrath fall upon them. My eyes have borne witness to his prowess in battle and the deadly perfection of his skill when he meets out death upon his adversary-truly I have never heard any name so spoken with so much dread. That much I can attest to."

Kagome bit her lower lip, unsure of how to react. She pondered his statement a bit, twirling a lock of hair on her fingers before chuckling merrily.

"Mou! You are morbid Menoumaru-sama! He's just a big melon head, whose ego has grown too big for his own good.. Someone just needs to deflate it before his blimp of a head gets any bigger and starts blocking out the sun.. and that someone would be me."

"I will be more than happy to drive you to your work Kagome."

"That's really not necessary.. I don't want to be a bother."

"I insist." Menoumaru took her hands in his placing a chaste kiss on her hand. Kagome blushed her heart thundering in her chest.

Sango whistled, watching from a short distance.

"Wow! Tall, dark and...green." she mouthed out.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at the unexpected visitor. He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, tilting his head to the side. He furrows his eyebrows, something about the visitor didn't sit well with him, he remained a silent spectator his ears staying attune to their conversation.

Sango observed him and noticing the his unwavering gaze at the visitor, she too, focused on the unfolding scene before her. She slugged down the last remains of her coffee, her fingers tensing briefly at the mug, as the visitor took a step forward, entering the apartment. She looked to Jakotsu, who met her gaze, a slight worry reflected behind his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7.30am Taisho Building Parking Lot.

"Thanks a lot!"

"It was my pleasure Kagome." grinned Menoumaru, he slid down his window further, observing Kagome's exiting form. He sighed to himself. A strange sensation of emptiness gnawed at his insides, his face creased into a deep frown. Surely he is not falling for this mortal. She is but a toy to him, yes?

Menoumaru snorted inwardly. 'Mortals!' What have they to do with his kind. They are but trifle toys to amuse his kind with. His grip on the steering wheel tightened perceptively. Why then this feeling of emptiness when she is not near? Or the soaring rapture he feels inside when she is in his company.

He grit his fangs. Surely he is not attracted to her. There are more enchanting demonesses out there who would kill for the opportunity to grace his bed. No he is not in the least bit attracted. 'She is just a toy.' His voice echoed through his mind.

A frightening growl answered back. Scorching anger making his head reel. His recent thoughts regarding the ningen onna has disturbed him to no end. He would wage a mental war with himself. Something inside him was pulled to the girl. Thoughts of debasing her as a mere rut stabbed at his inner most being, he discovered he could not stand to think of her in such a way.. Has the mortal truly ascended in importance for him?

Menoumaru slumped forward, his head felt like it was about to be ripped into two. He could feel his inner beast uncoil and tear him. He held his head with one hand. A frightening realization dawning on him. His beast had chosen a female. Menoumaru slid back in his chair, astounded.

"Menoumaru-sama?" asked Kagome in a worried tone.

The moth Taiyoukai glanced to his side window, noting the teary eyed Kagome, her face flushed with concern.

He tensed. The expression did not belong in her face. He shook his head mentally recollecting himself. "It is nothing to worry yourself by... Kagome ... are you perchance available tonight?"

Kagome faltered, scratching her head. "Uh.. I'm sorry, I promised Sango and Ayame that we're having a girls' night in tonight."

"I see."

Kagome sensed the sadness now permeating the air around him. She cleared her throat feeling somehow guilty, bowing her head she was unable to meet his eyes. Damn her conscience! She was far too sensitive to other's pain at times. God how she sucked! She took a deep breath as the air stagnated and the uneasy silence reigned supreme. 'If this gets any longer, Sesshoumaru will have my butt on a silver plate!... GAH! Look at me, since when did I start caring if I'm insulting him or not.' she thought crossly. Kagome cleared her throat audibly. "Well I guess I should..."

Menoumaru's stoic expression returned, lifting up his head he shifted slightly in his seat. He reached out and retrieved a light gray business card out of a small rectangular compartment in the dashboard. His elegant fingers catching the thin glossy card between his index and middle finger.

Menoumaru grinned slightly handing the card to the startled Kagome, who was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"My private contact details are written within the card." he paused suddenly looking vulnerable as he gazed at her longingly. "You will call me tonight?"

GULP.

"Uh, sure... I guess.."

"I'll be waiting for your call then." he waved at her as he pulled out of the parking lot in a suave arc.

Kagome looked at the card held in her hands. Her fingers traced over the raised letters and numbers printed on the card. She sighs heavily. What was her world coming to? She felt like she was stuck somewhere between Oz and the twister, what a dilemma she faced. Shrugging her shoulders she tucked the card in the outside pocket of her bag. Clicking her heels together she tilted her chin up, and walked towards the building entrance muttering to herself, "there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

Unknown to her a pair of feral eyes narrow into slits, glinting hard like cold steel as he watched her every move from a window 88 floors up.


	11. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11:

The much feared Lord watched from the vantage point of his office window an enraged spectator to the cosy scene that unfolded before his eyes. For the Taiyoukai, the great distance between his office located at the building's peak, and the expansive parking area below was no problem, his acute vision can easily delve into the minutest detail as though it was in front of him. Bridging such distances was no great feat. And indeed the more he saw, the more his anger took hold.

The Lord's face grew dark with each second that passed, shredding the last fragments of his control. The unearthly beauty he possessed was now over shadowed by a growing darkness. For though Sesshoumaru's metallic hair glowed from the filtered rays of the sun bathing him with an angelic halo, it cannot hide the scorching fury that coursed through his veins. Sesshoumaru's anger rolled in waves, his form shaking visibly. All his restraint dissolved a while ago after watching the amicable interaction between Kagome and Menoumaru as the moth youkai gave the ningen onna a card. The young Lord's usually cool facade disintegrated, his face now marred by bitter jealousy.

He snarled maliciously, baring his sharp fangs as a myriad of thoughts bombarded his mind. The red hot embers that burned within his now scarlet eyes narrowed into murderous slits. An alien emotion once again resurrecting from within the icy confines of his inner most being-an all consuming fire that burned him to the core. His lengthened claws itched to spill blood, to feel the viscous crimson liquid running through his hands.

Another growl escaped his lips resonating with an audible hum that echoed in the background, as the air churned in a stormy whirlpool of jaki. The Inu Lord's eyes bled a deeper shade of scarlet. Azure pupils streaking across the ruby orbs, making him look dangerously feral. He was beyond outraged. His red speckled eyes once again flicking back to the scene below as Kagome walked towards the building entrance.

A spark kindled by assumption upon witnessing the scene at the restaurant, fanned further by jealously at the friendly exchange in the parking lot, it was now quickly burning out his iron clad control.

Something from the furthest recesses of his mind was solidifying to the forefront of his thoughts. Initially nothing but a whisper, an echo, yet somehow morphing into booming voice, one of complete and utter rage. From within him sprang a wild roar akin to thunder, inciting the beast within to surface.

**'She is Mine!' **

Sesshoumaru's magma red eyes widened before fading back to the usual sun kissed orbs. Confusion and self loathing tore through his mind. The bold claim a nightmarish realization long before denied, now plainly out in the open. The Inu pressed both hands together, placing his joined index fingers on his pursed lips as he perused his perplexing situation.

Takara was 'his' intended. Why should he be so infuriated by the sight of Kagome and Menoumaru? The Taiyoukai paused, mentally recollecting himself. The thought of he, Sesshoumaru, great all powerful taiyoukai of the west falling for a human made his bile rise to his throat. He will not concede to such weakness.

'She's a lowly ningen. A weak noisy ningen that irk this Sesshoumaru to no end! She has no respect for my authority and her behavior is no better than a five year old child. She's impulsive, crude, rebellious, impractical, and many at times foolishly suicidal by continually invoking my anger!'

_**'Hallow words.' **_scoffed the voice within.

Sesshoumaru faltered, slumping his regal shoulders. He could almost see the smug smirk playing on the lips of his bestial side, it's eyes twinkling in malicious amusement, at his expense. The Taiyoukai took a deep breath focused on regaining his loss of control. Closing his eyes he pivoted his lithe but muscular body until his back rested on the cool glass window.

'What form of witchery is this?' he asked inwardly, combing a clawed hand through the silver waterfall that cascaded down his back. 'My own beast prefers her more so than Takara!'

He sighed heavily, bowing his proud head in resignation. The young lord shoves one hand in his pocket while loosening his tie with the other, eyes clouded, lips pursed in deep thought he strode silently back to his black leather chair.

His amber eyes focused on the newly delivered piece now painstakingly mounted onto a mahogany platform currently suspended on far wall of his office. 'It' was sitting beside rows of trophies and other plaques commemorating monumental achievements he had made acquired over the years.

He sits down finally removing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. The Taiyoukai leans back, clasping both hands behind his head not breaking his gaze at the oddity of the piece within 'his' collection of memorabilias.

Strangely out of place it seems, but the memory of how he came by the treasured item brought a seldom seen smile of complete triumph and warmth on his face.

A pair of defiant eyes, coalesced in his vision. Enticing to behold, the sapphire orbs captured his breath, each gem twinkling mischievously, blue fire dancing wildly within it's cobalt depths.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips followed closely by a long sigh.

"Kagome." he murmured huskily closing his eyes as his lips arched uncharacteristically up into a fond smile. "Damn you woman. Even in my musings you mock me still." he grumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In front of Sesshoumaru's office.**

Pant.

Wheeze.

Hack.

'Shit! I'm a mess.' groaned Kagome observing her skirt and blouse. Her skirt was all crumpled in unsightly creases. She eyed them closely, scrunching up her face in deep concentration as she dexterously smoothed the folds over.

Kagome's vision flickered in front of her where the door to Sesshoumaru's office loomed large and foreboding. Her pulse raced a fraction, candidly demonstrating her apprehension at speaking to 'him' about last night. She hesitated pulling back the out stretched arm that had been previously reaching out to the brass circular knob.

'Fudge! I soooo do not have time for this.' scolded Kagome inwardly, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she puffed out her chest reigning in her fear and building up her courage. 'I can do this. I will beat him at his own game!' she chanted inside, a burst of strength swelling her confidence to combat level.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited. Smiling pleasantly from ear to ear. 'Yes I can do this!'

**(5 minutes later.)**

Still waiting, Kagome's smile has fallen while various veins make their appearance on her heated temples one after the other in fluid succession. Her right brow starts twitching, her mouth frowning to a thin line.

Yep! She could picture the damn poodle grinning coolly at her expense! Oh how she craved to wipe that smirk off his smug face, and beat the living shit of him. 'Grrrrrr.' Oh! How her blood boiled at the thought of all that 'he' was putting her through.

Tap, tappity, tap, tap.

Kagome's right foot thumped repeatedly on the floor, her chagrin growing with each tap. 'What the hell is he doing in there 'doggie grooming'?' she fumed inside, thoroughly aggravated on the false assumption that the Inu was deliberately making her wait.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome puts down her bag on the floor. She knocked a lot louder this time using both fists to hit the thick wooden door, planning on giving the door a solid kick if she remained unanswered.

Fortunately, Kagome didn't have to wait long as her boss' silky tone bid her to enter. 'Finally!' she cried exasperatedly inside. She reached for the brass knob turning the bulbous handle slowly and allowing her slender form to slink languidly inside.

Feigning submissiveness, she bowed her head low as she trudged slowly to Sesshoumaru's left side. Peering through her bangs, her eyes trailed along the slender 'but lethal' claws, up to the muscular biceps, then onto the broad powerful shoulders, finally resting on his proud head-crowned with a mane of platinum silver strands. His eyes were closed.

Long lashes of ebony fanned out, curling to an alluring curve almost beckoning in their own right. Kagome's eyes bugged out slightly noting for the first time that the top three buttons of the Inu Lord's business shirt were left undone, her gaze drifting to the discarded tie, callously thrown onto a small heap at the far right corner of the immense black marble desk near the stand where he kept his stationary.

Kagome gulped, noting the silky quality of his neck and exposed flesh. Her lips quavered, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Heat flushed through her skin as her cheeks bloomed pink as rose petals.

Sesshoumaru remained unmoving, fully aware of her great discomfort. He shifted his shoulders, inclining his head so that he faced her fully. Lazily he opened his eyes, taking in her form. The act in itself was flirtatious enough, but he did next made Kagome want to melt into a puddle of goo.

The young lord smiled.. A genuine, honest to goodness smile. It was for lack of a better word, brilliantly perfect.

Kagome bit her lower lip in a valiant attempt to stifle the moan currently lodged in her slender throat. The being before her was just so god damn hot right now, she could feel herself getting flustered just looking at his kissable lips and marble white neck... -his long savory marble white neck.

GULP.

Kagome frowned deeply. No! There was no way she was going to fall for him again! Not after what he did to her those years ago. Her mouth tightened to grim line again. Perhaps this was Sesshoumaru way of trying to get back at her.

'The bastard! He knew I'd be drooling worse than a starving dog and he's displaying himself like a freakin pork chop! The nerve of that..'

"You did not seem that sad earlier when you were in Menoumaru's company. Tell me, is this Sesshoumaru's such poor company? Perchance you prefer the moth's presence in my stead?" he asked in suave fluid tone.

Kagome faltered, her eyes downcast she begins studying the grooves on her palms, not wanting to look into those honeyed eyes. "How did you find out about that?" she breathed out unsteadily.

"Ah! Is that a confession?" asked Sesshoumaru sarcastically watching her with predatory eyes. He leans forward resting both his hands on the desk. Once again he could feel the bitter pang of jealousy encase around him tightly, almost suffocating him.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" she stammered, backing away from him slightly. She had hoped in vain that while seated he would be just a bit less intimidating, much to her disappointment, his commanding and enigmatic presence still encompassed the entirety of the room.

"You deny it then?" demanded the Inu, his voice dipping low and threateningly.

"Eh?" gaped Kagome, not liking the situation one bit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed letting out a string of barks and growls so feral it brings Kagome back to her senses. She blinks in confusion unsure of what to say as a means to appease the youkai lord.

"I never thought you a liar Kagome." he remarked coldly, extricating his eyes from her form. "Pity. I had so thought you above your species."

"What the hell are ranting on about Sesshoumaru? Have you got a ball of fluff lodged up your brain or something?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. His eyes slightly pink around the edges. He let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest throat. He gave her a cold hard stare, making her shrink back a couple of steps.

"Oh god! ... Rabies?" jumped Kagome.

"Foolish woman! Only you would utter such nonsense!" barked Sesshoumaru, his reddish eyes glazed over.

Kagome slowly backed away from him, her small form slightly trembling. His cold calculating eyes remained fastened onto hers, never once blinking, never once moving from her frightened gaze.

Kagome decided to risk a glance to her side for a suitable weapon of some sort and wack the 'rabid' taiyoukai if needed. Her mind grappling all sorts of options regarding her escape. By coincidence her eyes locked onto the new addition on the display shelf.

"Is that?!!... (GASP!).. Ohhh you did not..." she cries, all fear vanishing as she proceeds to walk towards the wall display. "You... you.. ARRRGGGHHH!"

Cracking knuckles, the fragile looking woman walked briskly in a circle, pointing an accusing finger at the reason of her anger. "What is 'that' doing there?!" she demanded, eyes aflame and cheeks rouged pink.

"I won that piece fair and square, have I not?" replied Sesshoumaru in cool tone.

"YOU CONCEITED, ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL, SELF RIGHTEOUS, CHAUVANISTIC, PIG HEADED JACKASS !! ARE YOU SICK AND TOTALLY DEMENTED?!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!!" Kagome stomps angrily towards the offending wall jumping up and down in order to retrieve her shoe which was wantonly displayed up in the top shelf.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly glancing at her enraged form from the corner of his eyes, as Kagome swatted and jumped in an effort to reach the object. His anger fleeting at the sight, the Inu sighed happily in blissful contentment.

Ah! The simple pleasures derived from inciting the woman's temper! How it made his beast purr from within. His chest rumbled in a masculine purr. 'Justifiable revenge.' he grinned inwardly. He should rile the woman constantly if only to pay her back for all the confusion and mental torture she was giving him.

Sesshoumaru gave a self satisfied smile one last time before closing his eyes and savoring the delicious moment.

BANG!

"Oh Sesshou-darrrling!!!!!"

The Inu Lord's eyes snapped oven suddenly, wincing visibly as the screeching voice tore painfully through his sensitive hearing. His icy glare fastened towards the female form seductively walking around his marble desk. Her hair was pulled taut into a bun, dressed in a red skin tight dress that left little to the imagination, even as the fake swell of her cleavage popped from the low v-line cut of the dress.

"Kagura." mouthed out Sesshoumaru in great distaste, a shudder of disgust running rampant throughout his being.

Eyelashes batting, the female licked her lips once before pushing past the gaping Kagome until she stood a arm's span away from the Taiyoukai. She climbed on his desk, crossing her legs slowly, 'Sharon Stone'-style, giving the Inu Lord a peak of her expensive satin panties. She smiled coyly before appearing once again with a crestfallen expression. Kagura gave a childish pout, her blood red lips squeezing into a plump curve. She ignored Kagome's presence, focusing instead on her lord's face.

"How absolutely horrendous! Have you read the recent rumor circulating in the tabloids this morning?" she whined in a high pitched nasal tone that made Sesshoumaru's beast cringe and reel back.

Kagura lifted her sickly green bag, placing it across her legs. From it she produces a rolled bundle. She sniffled ungraciously before waving the folded gray paper in front of the now growling Inu.

"They're trying to ruin you! Look!" she seethed, pointing a manicured claw at the front page. "Hmp, they musta paid that bitch a pretty penny if you ask m..."

"Speak that way about Takara again and I will gladly deprive you of your tongue, by melting it and your vulgar lips shut."

"Y-you... it's the truth then?" Kagura gaped, one clawed hand clenched tightly on her chest. "B-but I thought ... you promised me..."

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold, hard glare.

Kagome's eyes snapped back to female youkai, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger. 'What's she to him?' she thought angrily. 'I know they dated in high school but...'

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly inclining his head to the side as he did so. He let out a breath of frustration walking away from the two females.

"Kagome leave us." he ordered abruptly.

Kagura grinned arrogantly, wordlessly mouthing out 'he's mine,' to the frowning Kagome.

"Now hold on just a damn minute here! I'm the freakin 'Go between' remember-you said so yourself! I have the right to know if you're cheating on.."

"He's not cheating! Sesshoumaru and I were a couple before that tramp ever came!" yelled Kagura, stamping one foot angrily on the floor. "Besides, she's just for show cause his father wants Sesshou to mate another Inu!" smiling slyly she added further, "but he'll always come back to me-he always does. Won't you Sesshou?"

"Sesshoumaru! Aren't you gonna say anything about this!" demanded Kagome balling a fist.

"This does not concern you even as go between. This Sesshoumaru has promised himself to Takara, that I will not retract I will mate her at the appointed time. My personal life however, shall remain my own." replied Sesshoumaru, his golden hued orbs piercing through her heart. Kagome held a fisted hand above her heart.

'Sure you chose her, but what about me? Don't you feel what I feel? I thought..' Kagome felt her insides lurch. Tears threatening to spill she bit her lip harshly, tearing open the fragile skin. The metallic taste and stinging pain momentarily binding the tears that built up around her eyes. She took one shuddering breath, hoping in the very least to keep the facade of remaining unmoved by his words.

The Inu knew too well the hurt and pain laying just underneath the surface. He winced inwardly, his eyes darkening. Sesshoumaru's youkai pride still cringing at the thought that he 'feels' for this human. As Taiyoukai he must uphold the virtues and honor of the youkai population. He cannot get himself involved with Kagome, he would be damning himself and her. He swallowed hard.

'This Sesshoumaru will not fall. I have no affiliations with her other than on a professional level.' he chanted firmly, willing himself to shut out the unname-able pain currently ripping him to pieces from within.

The Inu straightened himself, his form silhouetted against the bright backdrop of the cold gray walled office. He stood tall as he faced the bowed woman, his indifferent expression back in place. "You are dismissed Ms. Higurashi." Something seem to die within, as he choked out those words. His chest tightened painfully. 'It is for the best Kagome.' is what he wanted to say, but the words died at his throat.

"Are you deaf girl?" snapped Kagura, encircling her arms around the Taiyoukai's neck. "Your boss just told you, you're dismissed."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, she could see the taut expression in his face. But he did nothing to remove the smirking female that wrapped herself around him. Hurt laced deeper in her, Kagome let out a slow breath.

"That is enough Kagura." Sesshoumaru reprimanded coldly, turning to Kagome his expression softened slightly. "Leave us Kagome. There is something private that must be discussed between us."

"Yes Kagome, there is something 'we' must discuss." repeated Kagura haughtily, emphasizing the word 'we'.

Kagome bowed her head averting her gaze and allowing her bangs to overshadow her eyes. 'I'm such a idiot!' she chastised herself. She bit her lower lip, her heart felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces. "You are sure Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked in a tight but trembling tone. Her legs trembled she was falling to pieces where she stood.

Kagura rolled her eyes at the human's stubbornness. "That's why he said you are dismissed girl!" she hissed viciously. Her face scrunching up in irritation. "Are you really that stupid E.T.? The years really did make you a lot dumber you know?"

"Damare Kagura!" barked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome balled a fist, forcing down the urgent desire to break the wind youkai's face with her tiny fists.

"Yes that will be all... for now Kagome." repeated the Inu.

Kagome turned way stiffly and exited without a sound, not turning once to look back at him. This troubled the Sesshoumaru greatly, she was not one to back down without a fight, especially where he was concerned. For a brief moment, he wanted her to turn around and start hurling insults at him. He mentally shook himself, again he was delving into things he should not. He should let her be. It was better this way.

From deep within him he felt his Inu howl in protest, Sesshoumaru felt it try and wrest control from his more practical side. It took nearly all his will power to stamp down and placate the raging river of anger that swamped his mind. Sweat beaded down his face. He shook his head, trying to clear out the remaining resistance that stubbornly refused to concede. The irritated lord shied away from the wind youkai's embrace, folding her arms amidst her loud protests.

"Sesshou?"

"What are you doing here Kagura?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she murmured softly. "You haven't bedded me since the school reunion. No phone call, no nothing. Why the long absence. I know it's a human saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but darling we're not ningen, we don't have these stupid emotions but I'm starting to feel unwanted by your lack of attention."

"This Sesshoumaru cares not what you feel."

"Ouch Sesshou, you can be so cold!" teased Kagura, sitting down his desk again. She pulled the bindings holding her bun intact, allowing the dark tresses to fall on her shoulders. He's always been cold, but that's how she like him. Only she was good enough to be with him, no one else. No she will not allow another female to take him away from her.

"This surprises you? Were you not the one who stated that our race are devoid of such trivialities?"

"But-but.."

"I want nothing to do with you wind witch." remarked Sesshoumaru flatly turning away from her pouting face. "You may have my company for the time being, but this Sesshoumaru will no more grace his bed with your tiresome presence."

"This is all that Takara's fault isn't it?" she ranted as she flexed her claws, watching the sharp points gleam maliciously.

"Dare you betray me? She is my intended, as such she is under my protection."

"Fine! Have it your way.. that E.T. though.."

The Taiyoukai turned to face her sharply. "If any harm befalls her, mark my words Kagura, I will hunt you and your kind down to the pits of the sevens. You will suffer an eternity of unceasing torment at my claws. I will not stay my hand until I have purged your worthless carcass of all your innards."

Kagura paled in fear and shock. Just what was the ningen to the Taiyoukai? He seemed more angry if she was harmed than his 'intended'. She frowned, this would not do indeed. She did feel the tensed atmosphere between the two of them, and he did speak to her with a respectful tone even he did not use with his own father!

Did the Taiyoukai respect the ningen bitch that much? Even the other females Sesshoumaru had bedded were not lavished with any attention after having slept with him for one night. She was the only one Sesshoumaru spent more than one night with and even he did not speak to her in 'that' tone.

Her eyes narrowed. What did he feel for the human then? 'Could it be?' Her shrewd mind quickly piecing together the puzzle.

"So, I guess this isn't the right time to talk to you then... I'll come back some other d-.." "

"Leave now and return only when summoned." he stated flatly, his amber eyes glinting hard in the light of the sun's filtered rays.

"Y-you can't mean that!" burst out Kagura flabbergasted taking a step closer to him.

Sesshoumaru turned to her, eyes narrowed into slits, tumultuous red sparks breaking out from the molten gold irises. "The day this Sesshoumaru beholds your face again without my succinct order, will be the day I bereave you of your pitiful existence."

Kagura opened her mouth to say something, however, on observing the dark swirl of youki pulsating around the Taiyoukai, she decided to with hold any protest. She stood pondering what to do, squaring both her shoulders she walked away smirking as she weaves a sinister plot in her web of intrigues. Her blood red lips turning up slightly at corners. She could almost taste the sweetness of her upcoming victory.

'Yes, that could work to my advantage!' she mused darkly. 'Sesshoumaru, I will rescue you from your silly infatuation with that human. I won't let you fall like your father.' she vowed with determination.

The Inu Lord watched the wind youkai's departing form an uneasy feeling descending upon him.

"**She poses a danger to the ningen onna!" **raged the youkai within. **"Kill her now!"**

Sesshoumaru clasped his head, waging an internal struggle with himself. Rational versus the primitive. Each representing an integral part of him, one cannot be without the other. His beast was infuriated, that much he knew, but the root cause of it's fury was something that still stupefies the young Lord. He was a youkai, 'she' was a ningen, there was nothing in the world possible to bridge both species. 'I am not my father. My strength far surpasses his. This Sesshoumaru is above such petty emotion!' he barked grating his fangs.

"**She is strong!"**

"She is a ningen!"

"**She is loyal and caring!"**

"She is irritatingly human!"

"**She is spirited and not afraid to challenge us!"**

"She is foolhardy and immature!"

"**She has a most promising body for strong pups!"**

"SHE'S MY RAMBLING GOODY-TO-SHOES SECRETARY!" exploded Sesshoumaru, his chest heaving.

His Inu snickered sadistically bombarding his mind with visions of Kagome as she danced sinfully in the restaurant. **"Do you still insist that you do not desire her?" **it purred slyly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I cannot refute your claim. She is however, still human. And as such I am displeased at the prospect of choosing her as our mate! No matter how suitable a female she seems to you!"

His Inu roared, clawing through his mind. As his turmoil continued, the strength to cage his bestial side falters, and Sesshoumaru is left with no other option. "Silence! Should you persist in this folly, this Sesshoumaru is left with little choice but to remove the onna from our presence!"

Silence.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. He will not be succumbing to his darker side's primitive lust. "Much better." he approved.

The beast howled as if in pain. The blood shot eyes almost pleading. The young Lord felt it whimper and defer to that of his will at the threat made. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"She will be allowed to remain. However, we are not to involve ourselves with her. We...cannot be, you know this as well as I, the dangers that will surface should she is found out is a risk this Sesshoumaru knows, even you are not willing to take." Again his beast whimpered weakly. The young lord sighed, arguing with his other half takes a great amount of effort and will power from him. But he knows he cannot allow the primal beast a foothold, least his lust for the human overtake undermine everything else.

'Kagome. Forgive this Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru looked at the closed door, pondering what Kagome was doing on the other side. Gripping the phone tightly he dialed Kagura's number. Despising himself for what he is about to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the rest of the day Sesshoumaru was kept busy with meetings. Kagome went about her work routine, fighting hard to quell the depression seeping into her body and soul, tidying up the room filled top to bottom with files. She immersed herself with the task of going through each file after which she issued out and printed the updated client records.

She paused from her work, wiping her brow with one hand. Fatigue clearly etched across her face. She stared blankly at the watch on her wrist, whistling wistfully upon noting the time.

'3pm? Shimatta, I haven't had lunch yet.' she grumbled massaging her head. Kagome retrieved the last 10 folders, stacking them one on top of the other and hurried back to her desk. Along the winding hallway one of the thick folders fell to the ground. The irate woman cursed non too loudly before stooping down and reaching for the file.

Hushed voices drifted to her hearing from the nearby cubicles.

"Have you heard? Kagura's out of the picture for good!"

"Psh! Are you sure? He always goes back to her."

"I heard he's engaged!"

"Yea, but seems Mr. Taishou is back in the game ne? Ever since the human girl he adopted, I thought he was gonna remain a loner. I hear his next soon to be conquest is that new secretary of his." giggled some.

Kagome frowned, were they talking about her? She leaned in closer to the cubicle gluing her ear effectively to the cool outside wall of the cubicle.

"Who the loud mouth ditz? She's acting all tough but he'll be screwing her in a couple of days!" laughed one.

'Fat chance, the pompous ass wanted nothing to do with humans!' huffed Kagome rolling her eyes heavenward. 'Gah! Why am I even thinking about this!'

"Who cares! I'd give up everything with just one passion filled night with Sesshoumaru. Someone told me he's a real 'animal' in bed."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Thinking about the stoic Taiyoukai like that sent her flushing like mad.

"I hope he notices me after bedding his secretary."

"Oh for sure. Sesshoumaru doesn't stick around for a second night. Well unless it was Kagura of course, I heard they go waaayyyy back."

Kagome's knees buckled was Sesshoumaru really that much of a player? Was Kagura really the only one he kept going back to?

Deciding she wasted enough time as it is dawdling and eavesdropping on the women on the other side of the cubicles, she walked briskly back to her desk. She dumped the thick folders on a nearby table, when the top file slid down on the floor again. Annoyed beyond measure, she quickly bent to pick up the spilled contents of the file when the door to Sesshoumaru's office opened.

A soft gasp left her lips.

Sesshoumaru walked out one hand wrapped possessively around the waist of the smirking wind youkai.

"Kagome, cancel all my appointments this afternoon and for the next three days. I will be on a business trip overseas." he stated coolly, handing her a piece of paper. "Book our tickets, my account details are on the paper."

The Kagura giggled inanely before resting her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "See you later E.T."

Kagome stared blankly at the paper she held in her hands, then to the couple's disappearing forms. Her trembling hands fisted tightly crumpling the paper within her grasp. Her tears fell by themselves, her vision blurring into cloudy silhouettes.

'So he does always return to her.'

She wept silently in the far corner of her office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**pm in Kagome's apartment.**

"Shut the hell up!"

"Can't a lonely gay man enjoy a few minutes of self reflection here?"

"Self reflection my ass! That tent on your fucking pants tells me whole different story! Your damn cannon is about to shoot off a shit load of the little wiggly things!" Sango shuddered involuntarily. "And I personally don't..."

Kagome closed the door softly, dumping her bag on coarse tanned carpet. She kicked off her shoes, uncaring where the pair landed. Sango and Jakotsu looked at her in uncomfortable silence, their bickering momentarily forgotten as they noted the oddity of her behavior.

Sango narrowed her gaze on her 'very quiet' friend, that in itself was quite perplexing. She and Jakotsu exchanged concerned looks. Eyes closed Kagome allowed herself to fall backwards onto the firm cushions of the couch, her tired mind drifting elsewhere.

Jakotsu broke the stifling silence by clearing his throat, though his face appeared worried, there was a horny gleam hidden behind his eyes. Kagome questioned the look, quirking a brow she illicited an audible growl from the scowling Sango. Kagome lifted her top half by leveraging half her weight on her arms, she shifted slightly, her form now reclining sideways on the two seater couch.

"What's up?" she asked in wary voice, forcing a smile to grace her lips. Jakotsu shrugged sheepishly while Sango's frowned deepened.

"The damn pervert has been snooping around your apartment. He conveniently came across the answering just when Sesshoumaru left a message." began the scientist by way of an explanation. "He's been playing the damn message over and over again since then."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that all?" huffed Sango. "It's been a full hour! Aside from the fact that he's hell bent on experiencing a voice induced orgasm, Sesshoumaru's tone is giving me goose bumps!"

"Goose bumps?" cried Jakotsu incredulously, throwing both arms in the air. "His Lordship's voice is most hornilicious! God I'm melting as we speak of him."

"Hornilicious?" repeated Sango.

Jakotsu leaned closer to them.

"His voice is pure sex!" he said a matter-of-factly, his arms fanning himself frantically.

Sango's eyes widened her mouth gaping dumb-foundedly as Kagome fell from the couch in a solid thud.

"Eh?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't been brought to your knees just hearing his arousing tone ne?" winked Jakotsu.

"No, I was far too busy trying to keep myself from wetting my pants!" retorted Sango. "And as I recall, you were about to shit your pants when you spoke to him last night! I seem to recall, and I quote 'Sango, never-ever leave me alone with that male'."

Jakotsu pursed his lips together in deep thought. "True... but I never said anything about not being aroused by his sexually magnificent voice." he squealed girlishly.

Kagome smiled, only her friends can make her forget. No matter how depressed and hurt she felt at that moment, the antics of her friends never failed to cheer her up. She walked to the window frame, lightly tracing the streams of water that gushed down the window pane from the heavens.

'Sesshoumaru.'

The male was a total enigma to her. But what was she exactly to him?

'A germ.' Kagome thought warily. She sighed turning to look out the window again even as her two friends continued to spar verbally to and fro. Their voices fading away in her hearing.

Translation:

Onna: woman

Ningen: Human

Damare: Silence

Shimattat: Damn


	12. Just one of them days

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!!!

".." speech

'..' thoughts

_**WARNING: LANGUAGE!!!! ADULT THEMES!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If this sort of things offend you, read no further!!!!!!**_

Chapter 12. Just one of them days.

The rain continued to pour relentlessly onto the narrow window of Kagome's small apartment. The resonating pound of each drop matching the dreadful stabbing of her heart through and through.

The tiny woman curled tighter, hugging her slim legs closer to her chest. Her blank eyes peering out through the cold glass. Her mouth quivered, but she remained silent burying the scream of hurt and anger deep within herself. Her heart felt tired and heavy, each single breath almost a laborious task in itself. In vain she tries to repress the grimace now surfacing on her pastel pink lips.

Again she looked at the rain, something always drew her to the rain. Her mouth turned up at the corners slightly. Perhaps it was the girlish notion that the heavens cried her unshed tears for her. At least that how she had always believed.

Yes, it was rather childish but it made her feel a little better, after all how many times had she been acquainted with heartbreak? And how many times during those moments did the heavens weep on her behalf?

Her chest tightened painfully a sudden longing awakened from the depths of her soul. The realization of her complete isolation made Kagome shudder involuntarily. Since when had her solitary existence bothered her so much? She chose never to delve into liaisons of the romantic nature ever since the night Sesshoumaru snubbed her publicly. She had since then, always preferred her personal isolation when it came to relationships. She was not being a prude, in her perspective it was just simpler that way, and more simple the better.

A woman like her shouldn't allow her head to be bloated with idealized conceptions of the perfect relationship. That shit just didn't exist right? Kagome gave a long drawn out sigh. 'That' was her problem, no matter how hard she tried she could never see the faults of the other person she was involved with, even given her friends' reluctance about the matter. The phrase 'love is blind', truly epitomizes her whole concept of 'love'. And of course she can thank her romantic heart for that wondrous bullshit.

Kagome's body however, followed the lie, her heart had always made sure of that. Take the case of Sesshoumaru for example. The male was a stark contrast to her, they were complete opposites! But she still stubbornly refused to let go and move on, opting instead to concede to all the crap the royal jackass threw her way.

Just remembering it made her shudder. God that was agony! 'Stupid Sesshoumaru! Stupid heart! Why does it always beat at the most inopportune time?' Kagome pursed her lips, her listless eyes drifting off in contemplative silence.

Her heart. How can a small organ cause so much chaos in her life?

It seemed her heart dominated her body above all else, subjecting her normally sensible and practical mind to conjure up images, words or actions that mask the faults of the other person.

Kagome was in love with a fictional fantasy lover version of Sesshoumaru-she knew that, that was the only conceivable reason why she stuck around given his disrespectful attitude and behavior towards her.

She was however unable to let go, unable to move on, she just didn't know how to. God why was she such a fool? Why won't she grow up and get over the fact that fairy tales just don't apply to this world? She knew her childish infatuation with romance and a lovey dovey Sesshoumaru would only gain her heartbreak in the end. Yet, why can't she stop? Had her supposed revenge really back fired that much?

The thrumming noise of the rain brought her back to reality. She shifted her legs, allowing the slender calve muscles to relax by dexterous ministrations. Within her hearing she could clearly hear the boisterous argument Sango and Jakotsu were currently engaged in. Their voices however, receded far in the background, faint echoes in the many thoughts expressed by her own warring opinions housed in the caverns of her mind.

Still, the tepid pearls of water continued to pelt strongly against the window pane. Kagome stared at the clear torrents cascading down the glass. For some reason, the rain agitated her more so than before.

'Rain, rain go away don't come again another day...' she mouthed out warily, pressing her forehead against the glass panel. She hummed the familiar nursery rhyme with closed lips and closed eyes. Her mind reaching deep within herself for comfort to buffet against her pain.

Almost unconsciously Kagome spread her palms across the glass, reveling in the way the icy feel permeated through her flesh cooling her inner anguish a fraction.

A gust of wind perforated the joints between the glass and the window frame, hissing viciously at her skin. The sudden chill it brought made her rub her arms roughly in an effort to restore some warmth.

'He's mine.'

'What was that?' she wondered. The air pressure built to a considerable force, enough to exert a push against her small hands.

'Keep away.' It whispered. 'Keep away ... or die.' the frozen tone maliciously whipping past her ears dripping with snake like venom.

Her brows tied in a knot. The wind was talking?

'What the hell?'

Did she have the 'gift' her mother and grandfather had told her about? Kagome remembered how even at a young age of four, she was able to see things others were blind about. And then there were other incidents, where she could feel a strange pulsating power whiplash across her body, of course she never knew why or how it came about, it just comes and goes.

She guessed it was also responsible for the way some youkai had been pulled to her. The young woman furrowed her brows in a delicate frown. Great! Wonderful! More things to complicate her ningen life with!

'Gah! I don't want to think about this, I've got my hands full as it is.' she shied away from the window sill slightly, dreading to hear the creepy voice again. 'Still... the rain...'

Kagome sighed before slumping back on the couch near the window. Her head still bowed with a dejected expression on her face. She peeled her eyes away from the depressing sight of the ominous dark clouds and unceasing rain. It reminded her too much of her predicament, her chest tightened again in response much to her growing chagrin.

'Sesshoumaru, what am I to you?' hurt and rejection flitted across her face. She tensed a fraction, biting her lower lip as an overwhelming urgency to have someone, anyone, embrace her-course through her whole being. She felt so defeated, so utterly lonesome.

'Sesshoumaru.' she thought mournfully.

So there she sat, so very close to tears, her heart still recoiling from the emotional blow inflicted earlier that day. She was still aghast to discover, that deep down she still felt something for the cold lord even through everything. Gritting her teeth together she balled her tiny fists, a frown darkening her countenance.

'He did it again! The bastard did it to me again.' anger surged within her, the scorching flame of which burned her from the inside. 'No, I 'let' him do it to me again.' thought Kagome sadly, the fire dying behind her eyes. Her hands flopped back against her legs hitting them with a solid slap. She was so confused and angry and to top it all off, she's hearing freaky voices in the wind!

She tilted her head back allowing the dark tresses to fall back on the caramel colored cushions where it fanned out in dark swirls of ebony streams. The sapphire luster in her eyes again dying to to a faded blue.

'What else could go wrong?'

A whimper escapes her lips, her abdomen suddenly bursting into painful spasms. She shuts her eyes tightly as another cramp sent her reeling back further into the plush cushions. Kagome began rubbing her middle in soothing circles. A grim realization dawning in her melancholy state of mind, fueling her depression and rankling her ire to rise further.

'You have got ... to be kidding me.' she groaned haltingly trying to get up. A sharp pain shot through her middle. Eyes widening in agony, Kagome winced clutching her abdomen even as beads of tears formed around the rim of her eyes.

Her abdominal muscles had protested against sudden movement to stand up-a stark reminder that her 'favorite' time of the month had indeed come upon her.

''God why me?"

"What was that dear?" asked Jakotsu refraining from his bickering with Sango, who promptly rubbed her chin as she studied Kagome under a practitioner's gaze.

Sango grinned slapping a still clueless Jakotsu soundly on the back, sending the unprepared male stumbling forward. Shaking her head she stuck up her nose in an arrogant manner. "You see Jakotsu, there are just somethings 'she males' are not meant to know or understand." she remarked with an air of superiority.

Jakotsu opened his mouth to say a few choice words when a shrill cry cut through the scene. A robust figure with a head of auburn red hair, pulled up to two pony tails stomped angrily forward, basked in an animalistic glow.

"Give the girl a freakin break you hormone confused numbskull!" screamed Ayame, suddenly appearing carrying a large plastic bag.

"Listen here you loud mouthed trollop! I'll have you know that Kagome has no secret too 'secret' for her bosom buddy Jakotsu!"

"Geez can't a female even bleed in peace around here?" huffed Ayame glaring irritably at the only male present.

"B-bleed?" paled Jakotsu taking a decisive step back. "As in blood?"

"Nah! As in freakin tomato sauce, of course blood! What the hell do you think circulates around living things? Hydrochloric acid?" spat Sango.

"Well it's the first I hear of it!" huffed Jakotsu, his cheeks blushing madly. "S-so blo-blood huh?"

Ayame's eyes shone in a sadistic gleam, with her eyes twinkling she strode casually towards the flabbergasted male. "Ya, you know, for fertility's sake, 'WE' females need to leak out some of the red stuff as part of our monthly cycle so we could spore lil ones."

Jakotsu blinked innocently. "Is that so?... Funny, why don't I bleed then hmmm?" he asked placing his manicured hands on his waif like hips.

Kagome gasped shaking her head, a pink hue blossoming on her pretty cheeks even as Sango fell anime style onto the carpeted floor twitching. The ookami (wolf) youkai smirked with wolfish glee.

"What-does-that-tell-you?"

Jakotsu pursed his lips in deep thought. "That I've still yet to reach my puberty?" he asked in a quirky chirpy tone, batting his curved lashes.

"Gah! I give up! I have better things to do than to argue with the homo-conspicuous dimwit!" yelled Ayame stomping away still clutching the bag of groceries.

"Homo-phobie!" cried Jakotsu picking up a bowl of ramen, intending to hurl it to the ookami's head.

"You wanna say that to my face, you fucking corpse bride of Frankenstein!!" screeched Ayame popping her head out from the kitchen, holding a preserved cucumber in on hand. "Don't make me shove this jerkin up your..."

"Stop it! Stop it the both of you!"

Kagome jumped in between her two warring friends, she separated both using the length of both arms. "Please just calm down! I've had a lot to deal with this afternoon and I don't want to deal with something like 'this' right now. Ayame, put down the pickle!" she ordered in a harsh tone.

"K-Kagome... I'm sorry" apologized Jakotsu.

"Me too Kagome-chibi..." joined Ayame.

Kagome sighed. Carrying the heavy burden called 'Sesshoumaru' clearly, has her at wits end.

"Thanks, you guys I really appreciate it." she said wearily rubbing her tired eyes with fisted hands. "I'll just snooze for a bit ok? Wake me up after an hour."

"Uh, aren't you gonna listen to Sesshoumaru's message?" interjected Sango.

"Since when am I at his beck and call? It's outside office hours!" snapped Kagome irritably.

"Whoah! You're sure worked up! What did the mutt do exactly?"asked Sango unaware of her friend's inner turmoil.

"I'll tell you guys later ok?" Kagome replied in a strained voice, her eyes pleading.

"Um sure, yea, sorry I brought it up. We'll talk when you're ready." reassured Sango patting the other woman's shoulder.

Kagome smiled before walking silently back to her room.

"See what you did?" hissed Ayame giving Jakotsu a rather vicious jab in the ribs.

"Ugh!" gasped Jakotsu, nursing his bruised ribs. "What was that for you brute! Sango was the brainiac that upset her more!"

"How am I supposed to know Sesshoumaru got on her pissy side?" cried Sango defensively as she held up both arms.

"Ohhhhh!" moaned Jakotsu huskily.

"What the friggen hell!" gasped Ayame backing away from the swooning male.

"Huh?" gawked Sango

In background, Jakotsu has a far off expression, hands clasped together, held reverently in front of his chest. A large drool is seen figuratively on the corner of his mouth.

"Ah gawd! I've seen this shit before." cried an exasperated Ayame massaging her temples. "The idiot's in freakin la la land!" she added while pouring boiling water onto a rather large bowl of instant ramen Jakotsu had held previously.

"Eh?" Sango stood looking from Ayame and the still dreamy eyed Jakotsu. "What?"

"His very name sends delicious shivers of delight down my spine." mewed Jakotsu stretching lazily across the couch Kagome had earlier occupied. His tall stature ensuring his limbs went past the arm rests.

"Psh! Shivers of delight my furry ass! I'm sure your shriveled nuts were so scared they nearly popped off the the scrawny branch they're attached to!" scoffed Ayame, eyes ablaze.

"What are you two talking about!!!" roared Sango.

Ayame rolled her eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. Beckoning Sango by means of wiggling her index finger, the ookami's mouth twitched to a smug looking grin. "Observe this doc..." she whispered secretively. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Ohhhhhh!"

"Shit that's cool! Say it again!" encouraged Sango, noting the male's flustered reaction, at the mere mention of the young lord's name. The ookami's eyes gleamed maliciously, puffing out her chest and narrowing her almond shaped eyes she strutted around Jakotsu. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! SesshouMARUUUUUU!!!" she sang.

"Ohhhhh!... Ohhhhhh! OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Hah! You see! The she male's in horny heaven!" Ayame pointed out, laughing in hysterics.

"Fascinating." inferred Sango pulling out a pen and paper. "I-I've got to write this to my journal! I can't possibly just commit this to memory!"

Jakotsu snapped out of his dreamlike state. "Sango! What are you doing?"

The scientist held up one hand, motioning for him to be quiet.

"What does it look like she's doing?" grinned Ayame. "You've peeked her interests you oddball, so of course she'll want to write down a theorem about you..."

"Me?... I don't want to be part of some cooky thesis!" objected Jakotsu, a girlish pout gracing his glossy lips.

"Actually that's putting it too fucking mildly, I was aiming for 'Lab rat' ne?" retorted Ayame as she took a sounding slurp eating her ramen.

"Why you!!!"

Knock. Knock.

"Better get that Wakko Jakko, could be important." snickered Ayame, lifting her soup splattered face from her bowl.

Jakotsu scowled darkly. "You know, now that I've had a good look at you, you shouldn't stand near natural light like that." he spat out.

"Really? Please impart me some of your fucking queer wisdom and tell me why-ever not?"

"Your face looks too much like a dessicated butt of a rhinoceros of course! Especially with such poofy, bulbous hair do. Tsk, tsk! What did you use? Laundry soap?" retaliated Jakotsu a thin satisfied smile spreading across his lips as the indignant ookami growled low and spun on her heels towards the bathroom.

Jakotsu chuckled behind his hand, as he walked briskly toward the resounding knock on the door. His satin slippers glided across the floor, he swerved his hips with each step. "Who is it?" he asked sweetly, as he opened the door slowly revealing the dimunitive form of one ugly, slimy looking, frog-like youkai.

"It is I, Jaken, most loyal retainer to the glorious and most honored lord, Sesshoumaru!"

"Ohhhhhhhh!" THUD.

"Don't say that name again!" Jakotsu warned, one eye twitching wildly.

"What name?... Oh Lord Sesshoumaru's?"

THUD.

"Shut it, you imbecile!"

Jaken's face reddened like a plump tomato, shots of steam shooting out of his ears.

"Human, stop wasting my time! Why shouldn't I say the name lord Sesshoumaru (THUD)? When I serve under milord Sesshoumaru (THUD). And cease that infernal obeisance before me at once. I am not worthy enough to be worshiped as thus.. Only Lord Sesshoumaru (THUD) is!"

"TEMEEEE (derogatory form of 'you')... I'll show your snotty green hide..." cried Jakotsu pulling himself out of his fainting stupor.

PUNCH.

BIFF.

KICK.

PINCH.

SLAP.

The man, delivered hit after hit on the gaping youkai, who far too shell shocked to even do anything.

"Holy Sardines human! Desist at once! Ekkkkk!" he croaked as Jakotsu, twisted his head in a secure head lock.

"Jaken-sama?"

"Na, little girl you shouldn't be witness to this type of thing! Go back to your mommy!" ordered Jakotsu, not taking his eyes off the struggling youkai.

"I-I don't have a Momma."

Tears sprang on her large doe-like eyes, each drop illuminating with a gem like quality. Jakotsu's anger waivered. "Now! Now! I'm sorry to make you cry. Hush now baby. What's your name?"

"Rin." she replied shyly, shuffling her right toe in the floor. Jakotsu faltered. The name rang a bell somewhat.. where did he come across it again?

"Gyahhhhh! Unhand her now you filthy scum of a man! Milord would be most angry if he hears you've touched his daughter!" screamed Jaken in outrage, shaking both fists in the air.

"Heh?" Jakotsu turned abruptly to the girl. "Who's your father that I should be afraid of him?" he mocked lightly.

The little girl beamed a smile. "Sesshoumaru-tousan."

THUD.

'Damn it! I knew her name sounded familiar.'

Sesshoumaru suave voice flowed through his thoughts as though it had been played back from Kagome's answering machine.


	13. Out of Reach

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"..." speech

'..' thoughts

A/N: Thank you to all your awesome reviews and words of support. Regarding updates, I try to update at least once in a week. Currently I'm building a website to house all my revised stories. It will also contain my blog so feel free to drop me a line. I'll post a message on the next chapter when it's up and running. Having said all that here's a nice long chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please R &R!

_**Chapter 13: Out of Reach.**_

Click.

"_Kagome since this Sesshoumaru will be away for three days, I entrust you with the care of my daughter Rin. I know your sound moral character and believe in your abilities to provide motherly care for her. Be it known to you however, that should any harm befall her no matter how slight, this Sesshoumaru will surely find out."_

Blunt and irritatingly direct.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Tch! Trust the over bearing jerk to end his message with a threat.' she sighed making a face. She looked at the child who sat talking to Jakotsu on the tanned couch. Skimming past her innocent smiling face and designer apparel Kagome inferred the girl was not the bratty snot she imagined her to be.

Kagome could see the busy figures of figures of Ayame and Sango cooking up a light supper. The ookami was waving a wide pan in the air appearing encased about something Sango had supposedly done. Sango was holding a rolling pin, her long hair pinned back from her face by a white bandanna. Their voices escalating as they stood pulling back their sleeves and adjusting their aprons.

Kagome smirked, her friends were the wackiest people in the world but she felt blessed to have them beside her, they enriched her life with their love and companionship. Her gaze flicked back to Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. Why had he adopted? A human at that! Curiosity consumed her. Was there something inside the Taiyoukai that even he himself tried to deny? The child turned to her abruptly, making Kagome jump in surprise. She laughed nervously, placing one hand behind her head.

"Rin." the girl murmured, pointing a chubby digit at herself. Kagome smiled warmly at the gesture her eyes softening a tangent. Rin was adorable.

The girl beamed another gap toothed smile, her wide eyes slanting in the effort. A light chime-like giggle flowed from her cherub lips, startling Kagome. This was far from what she expected. Any child of Sesshoumaru, whether biological or adopted, always led her mind to conjure up images of a miniature version of the aloof lord, not this warm child. Innocence and child-like wonder clothed the girl.

Unconsciously Kagome turned towards Jaken.. she found it difficult to hold back a shiver. Yep! That was not only revolting and blood curdlingly disgusting, it also proved successful in slapping her back to reality. She gave a weak but polite smile not wanting to cause a scene.

Jaken quirked an almost non existent brow his slopping forehead wrinkling in several places. He noted the rampant shudder of the young onna facing him. What was the matter with her?... He pursed his lips... She was looking at him again! Eyes cast down she would cast him a fleeting glances... why was she looking at him?

The small retainer scratched his head. This onna was very strange indeed. He gasped inwardly, an notion dawning in his arrogant mind. Unless... he is misconstruing her shudder as a bad thing?

Perhaps it was a feverish state brought on by his enigmatic presence... he remembers how the females of his kind always flocked to him in droves. He was the epitome of masculinity back in his hometown.

Yes, kami help him! He was the 'Sesshoumaru' of his species!

A self-assured smile spread across his lips, contorting his expression to one of a more revolting persuasion. Kagome jumped, feeling the toad's intense look. She bit her lip, hoping the amphibious looking youkai would turn his attentions elsewhere.

She dropped her gaze to her slippers, feeling nauseous just looking at him and his beady repulsive eyes. 'I wish he'd leave already... but what if he's only assessing me? What if he's just making sure if Rin will be ok with me?'

A sudden feeling of guilt at the thought that she had somehow wronged the toad made her look up and give a warm reassuring smile.

Jaken smirked confidently. Truth be told, he **_was_** the pride of his clan. Though small, his taut, mucus covered physique was the envy of his fellow kappa youkai. The female of his kind constantly vied for his favors and attention. And this female onna was no different, she was undeniably falling for his allure.

Jaken's grin widened, his heavily dilated pupils retaining a Cassanova-like gleam. 'The ningen smiled at me! What cheek hmp! Does she really think that I will cast my favor to her?' he snorted flaring his pugged nose. Jaken shook his head sadly though his lips turned up at the corners a fraction.

Still, it was admirable the way she fought against her desire for him, clearly a futile attempt. 'Pitiful ningen, she too will be succumbing very soon.' Jaken sighed heavily inclining his head upwards. Hands held to his chest he solemnly lifted up a silent prayer for the 'unrequited love' of the woman before him.

Alas! Heaven help him, why was he cursed with such beauty? Maybe he should at the very least reciprocate a smile. No! That would sent the wrong message. He must make this clear to her. A grin then, yes, a minuscule grin. That would work nicely.

And so Jaken grinned for all his worth.

'Ack! The slimy green cue-ball is grinning! God, he looks like he's just about to regurgitate.' gagged Kagome inwardly.

"Rin never met you before, but you look very kind... and so very pretty! I want to be your friend!" she cried in excitement tugging repeatedly at the hem of Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome blushed at her innocent compliment. After sweeping the child in a brief hug she stood back up again. Only to observe Jakotsu and Jaken glaring daggers at the other. Their growls and low whispers of taunts incoherent in her hearing. She felt Rin shift next to her. Kagome reached down stroking her her silky black tresses.

"I would love to be your friend. My name is Kagome and I work for your father, it's a pleasure to meet you Rin."

Kagome stooped down, leveling her eyes to that of Rin's. She lifted the child's hand and grasped it tenderly. "Come on, it's getting a little late. I'll show you around my cubby house." she winked at the giggling child.

Faster then light, Jaken snatched Kagome's hand. The shocked girl froze, looking at the grotesque fingers as though they were leeches. Her skin crawled as his clammy fingers slid around her slender hand, latching on much like slimy tentacles. Kagome was hard pressed not to retch at the unwanted contact.

"Forget me woman, we are not meant to be." he whispered with a shake of his bulbous head, his pointed lips flapping ungraciously like a beak. With a grand flurry of dark brown robe and dank musty odor he shuffled away, head held high in the air.

"Fuck that! I do believe you've just been blown off Kagome-chibi!" cackled Ayame, making her way in the lounge, a spatula held firmly in her left hand. "By a talking roll of bugger I might add!"

Kagome blinked even as Ayame, Jakotsu and Sango rolled around the floor laughing hard until tears formed in the edges of their eyes.

Rin looked on with a smile. 'Ha, ha! I knew Jaken-sama was a bugger youkai.' she giggled merrily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Two Days Later:**_

Gradually Kagome fell into the odd routine of being the efficient secretary in day and the perfect mother at night. Rin recognized her genuine kindness and friendship early on, the child even went so far as to call her 'mother'.

Taken aback at first, Kagome resisted the loving title bestowed upon her, but after successive and rather unsuccessful attempts to dissuade the girl from calling her mother she gave up. If the child was that adamant in her resolve to call her mother (and observing it made Rin happy) Kagome permitted the fond term to remain.

During the two days, Menoumaru had visited frequently, most of the time citing a lame excuse to be prancing around in her particular neighborhood and in her particular building.

Kagome often made gagging noises after each of his visits, her head hurting from being swamped over by his sickly sweet treatment of her. Many a times, she wished he would give her a gift of a noose or any rope to strangle herself with.

Yes he was romantic. Yes he seemed to genuinely have her best interests at heart, but somehow, she just felt so suffocated with all his chivalrous deeds and presents. The taiyoukai was just 'too nice'. Call her a pessimist but his kind consideration and treatment of her often had her on her toes, expecting him to ask her to do something for him as an obligation to all that he given her.

Frequently she found herself musing over her situation and the frustrating thoughts that aggravated her continuously. The moth was making her head hurt, give her the frozen ass of Sesshoumaru any time. Ack! She did not just think that! That was just a momentary mental swing brought on by her damn menstruation. Stupid monthly cycle!

Now what was she thinking about again?

Oh yea, the green guy in tights. Kagome grumbled.

Menoumaru had been showering her with expensive gifts and sweeping her off her feet with rather gallant deeds that Jakotsu christened him _Sir Antenna of the Green Hair, _or as Ayame and Sango called him Sir AGH.

The name never failed to make Rin giggle.

Inuyasha, surprisingly enough also started dropping by every afternoon and staying on until well after 10pm. It was reminiscent of their old high school days, hanging out with gang after school, the only one missing was Kikyo.

Kikyo.

Kagome often wondered how she and baby was faring. Inuyasha often asked her about Kikyo, but she had either shut her mouth or changed the topic. Inuyasha must have thought it hurt her still to talk about Kikyo so he never pushed the subject. Truth be told, Kagome could still feel a small pin prick of hurt lace around her heart each time she saw him playing with Rin. Would he be that carefree with his own child? Was Sesshoumaru like that with Rin?

Dammit! Where did that thought pop up from?

Kagome gave a long drawn out sigh. Hard as tried, she couldn't yank the damn Inu from her thoughts. 'I hope chokes on his food!'

The days had passed in a swift flow of events.

After a drunken turn of events on a local bar, the human Ayame actually did end up being mated to Kouga. It seemed the two were heavily intoxicated one night and ended up having a one night stand where Ayame sported a mating mark the very next day. They fought on a daily basis, but Kagome knew better. She saw the way their eyes danced in unspoken love. No she was not fooled.

Jakotsu practically lived in her apartment. His presence becoming a permanent fixture on the cramped apartment, along with Sango. They bickered constantly over the smallest things, but then the household wouldn't be complete without them.

Sesshoumaru called daily, only preferring to speak with Rin. They talked for an hour, Rin doing most of the talking of course. Rin had absent mindedly mentioned on her first night with Kagome that the 'mean lady with feathers stuck in her hair' was not with her father when he left for his trip. Kagome had felt a sense of relief wash over her at this piece of information.

So maybe the things between the Inu lord and the wind youkai was not as it seems. But optimistically hoping that Sesshoumaru would reciprocate her feelings was like throwing a rock at the moon.

Kagome sighed despondently.

She really should stop thinking that her life was some fairy tale in the making. She lived in a harsh reality, not the romantic scenarios depicted in all the fanfics she's read about. Regardless of how she felt about Sesshoumaru she knew she must stop her delusions regarding any future with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean she's in critical condition?" cried Kagome her hands trembled, her eyes transfixed on the wall in front of her. "And the baby?... Hai, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Quickly she untangled her fingers from the spiral telephone cord. Slowly taking her time in unraveling the twisted cord free of the tangles she had wrought in during her incessant twirling of the cord in nervousness.

Sango and Jakotsu had listened intently. Both were in the kitchen eating their breakfast when they heard Kagome's worried tone.

Kagome put down the phone, brushing a stray lock of her hair from her forehead, she lowered herself down slowly onto the adjoining chair. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts together.

Why was this happening now?

"Kikyo." Kagome mumbled absent-mindedly, her eyes hidden from view by her bangs.

Sango's head perked up, she kneeled before her friend bracing her arms on the smaller woman's drooped shoulders. "Kagome? Was the call about Kikyo?" asked Sango curiously.

'Kikyo?' thought Jakotsu. 'I thought they were on no speaking terms?' Jakotsu trotted heavily across the room, seating himself on the floor directly across Kagome. He perched his chin on his hands, flicking an unwavering gaze to the two women.

Kagome choked back sob, covering her mouth with one hand. The horror of what the nurse had said sent her reeling back. Her insides lurched in apprehension.

"Kagome dear, friends are supposed to help each other out, but Sango and I can't do anything if you don't tell us what happened." began Jakotsu, patting Kagome's hand. "I know you're strong, that's why you always try and save the world to make things right for the ones you hold dear and believe you me, that's why we admire and adore you. But this time around, maybe it's best to unburden your problems with your friends and share it with us ne?"

Kagome inclined her head up, turning to Jakotsu she smiled lightly her eyes brimming with tears at his thoughtful words. She inhaled audibly through her opened mouth, her chest expanding to accommodate the large intake of air that surged through her lungs.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly allowing streaks of salty tears stream down her cheeks. She exhaled and began speaking in one steady breath.

"She's pregnant, that's why I had to cover for her, she didn't want Sesshoumaru to know in fear of what could happen to the baby and Inuyasha... She was supposed to be taking care of a sick relative overseas-that's what I told Sesshoumaru..." she paused to take another shaky breath. "God! I am so stupid! I should have gone there with her and made sure that she was ok." she cried berating herself.

Sango gasped loudly, alarm written plainly on her face. Jakotsu frowned deeply, if Kikyo was indeed carrying the hanyou's pup, this would present a great problem for them all, especially if the Western Lord were to find out.

"Does Inuyasha know?" asked Jakotsu in a serious tone.

Kagome shook her head.

"Is there something wrong with the pregnancy?" asked Sango.

Kagome's eyes clouded over with tears. "Kikyo's obstetrician said she had gone to premature labor, a nurse called me."

"She's having the baby now?" cried Jakotsu jumping up.

Sango snorted crossing her arms. "It's not premature labor, the baby would be part youkai... err, how long is she in her pregnancy Kagome?"

Kagome wiped away her tears, counting on her fingers she pursed her lips to a pout. "She said she was two months pregnant already, that was when she left last week."

Sango paled, worry creasing her fine features. "Still too soon." she whispered.

Ice cold fingers dug through her soul Sango faded from her eyes, in her place a shroud of black appeared, slithering in like tendrils of shadowy mist robbing her of her sight.

Then it came.

A trickle of red.

What was it? Did it come to claim her?

The darkness continued to bleed until rivers of red gushed out. It crept towards her it's fluid progress making her catch her breath. The red river flowed on, the viscous quality raising an alarming shout in her mind. Strangely familiar, it reminded her of ...

Kagome screamed.

Blood, it was blood!

Kagome felt her pulse speed up. She clenched a fist at her chest, a feeling of claustrophobia overwhelming her as the solid crimson walls began to approach closer. Her breathing hitched up, adrenalin pumping at a furious pace in her system. Kagome's eyes darted about looking for salvation.

Nothing but red.

It burned holes in her eyes making her body flinch. Closer and closer it inched, encroaching upon her form at a painful pace.

She screamed again, she was trapped with no where to run.

Kagome fought hard against the scarlet tide like a woman possessed. She retched violently, feeling her hands coated with the thick red liquid even as the pungent metallic odor assaulted her nose. Vainly she beat her small fists against it, despising the way it made a sickly squelching sound after each hit. She felt light headed and dizzy, her head buzzing in an intoxicating fever of fear and desperation.

Eerily, she could just hear the faltering beat of a heart, each thump sounding weaker and weaker. A heart wrenching shriek tore through her hearing followed by the weak whimper of a new born babe.

'Stop it! Stop it I said!' cried Kagome capping her ears with both bloodied hands dyed to the skin with red.

'STOP IT!'

A force knocked her backwards hurling her back to the light.

"Kagome!" snapped Sango. "Don't black out on us now! I'm asking you what you're going to do?"

Shaken, Kagome held Sango's worried gaze, her lips cold and quivering.

"Sango, I need you to cover for me at the office today. I need to drive to Sapporo right away." Kagome said as she cradled her aching head, her thoughts were scattered and she found it difficult to fight the grim scenario re-playing in her head.

'Was that a premonition?' Kagome wondered bleakly as she shook her head steering herself clear of the unwanted thoughts. "Jakotsu, please take care of Rin in the meantime. I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm able to."

Jakotsu nodded refraining any questions until a more appropriate time.

"I need to leave now, Sango can you help me pack?"

"Sure Kagome."

"If Kikyo's pregnant, Inuyasha deserves the right to know. It may well be Kikyo's wish to keep it a secret for the mean time, but it's robbing Inuyasha of his right as the father of the babe. He must know Kagome."

Kagome paused chewing her bottom lip. Jakotsu was right, she has to call Inuyasha.

"I'll call him Kagome, you and Sango pack." offered Jakotsu placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you gonna be ok though?"

Kagome smiled weakly but said nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Watch it you fucking piece of shit!"

"Inuyasha! Drive carefully!"

The hanyou glared at her motion sick form. "Damn it Kagome! Why didn't you mention anything to me before? I had the right to know! I'm the fucking father!"

Kagome glared back then turned away watching the scenery flash by. Sadness and regret shadowing her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but given the way you would have reacted if you found out, Kikyo and I felt it was for the best."

"What the hell! Who do you both think you are? The fucking Justice League?" Inuyasha pulled the steering wheel harshly to the right, swerving the black convertible violently to the side.

BEEEPPPPPPPP!

Inuyasha's car horn blared full blast. The hanyou was shaking a fisted claw at a passing motorist.

"Fucking nose picking prick! Get your damn fist outta your nose and hold your damn wheel ya little short shit!" he bellowed in outrage.

"That is what we mean." pointed out Kagome massaging her temples.

"Mean what? That I should be fucking clapping my damn paws in joy because you and Kikyo decided that I would be better off knowing jack shit that my pup is growing in her? Do you have any idea what shit I'm going through right now?"

BEEPPPPP!

"Get the fuck outta way! God damn midget shouldn't be driving!"

"Inuyasha will calm down your eyes are turning red!"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" spat out Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at her.

Kagome winced hearing the hard grating sound as he gnashed his fangs together in anger.

"Kikyo is giving birth to my pup alone, some 240 km from this shit hole where we are currently and you want me to calm down?" he barked loudly turning his attention back to the road.

"Keep driving like that and we'll both be laying next to her and your son in the freakin hospital." grumbled Kagome.

"Son?... A boy?... I'm having a boy!!!!" he laughed with great joy, sounding his horn repeatedly.

'And they complain about my mood swings.' snorted Kagome rolling her eyes upward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**With Sesshoumaru.**_

The imposing lord sat back in his chair in deep thought. He had arrived earlier than he initially thought. A contemplative expression was set in his well chiseled features. The trip overseas did little to dampen his desire for his secretary.

_'That was the worst of all my journeys. The image of her face follows me everywhere. I want no, I need her tender kisses. And to feel her body wrapped up in my caress. Her perfume has me burning... I need her.'_

There was no longer any denying it, no sense in dreaming, his life had no meaning if she is not here beside him.

_'She had this Sesshoumaru's heart from the beginning.'_

Knock. Knock.

The Taiyoukai lifted himself from his musings, grunting softly he bid the person to enter.

"Good morning Mr. Taishou."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Umm... you see... Kagome and Inuyasha left this morning ..."

_'She left with that PUP?!!!' _Hurt flitted across his features.

With an air splitting snarl, the fearsome taiyoukai appeared in a flash in front of the cowering scientist. Trepidation filled her to the core. 'This is some nasty jaki, I can feel it burning my skin just staring at him.' gulped Sango shrinking back a step.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in a steel grip, coercing her pliant form to follow him. "You will explain to this Sesshoumaru on the road!"

Sango quaked in fear.

Kami help Kagome and Inuyasha. Given Inu behavior, she was positive the hostile appearance of the youkai lord was because he was consumed by jealously. Did the icy taiyoukai feel something for Kagome after all?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry sir but we can't allow you in there!"

A tall robust nurse blocked their way. Kagome peered worriedly at Inuyasha who was having a hard time controlling his raging youkai blood.

"That's my mate in there!" he barked.

"I'm sorry sir but ..."

"Inuyasha!!!!" screamed a familiar voice.

"KIKYO! I'M COMING!" roared the hanyou, leaping through the air to avoid being tackled by the nurse aids. Kagome kicked one and tripped the other. "Run Yash! I'll hold them back!"

Inuyasha gave a nod of gratitude before blitzing past the startled nurses.

"Right! Who wants to be the first to play nut cracker with me and my stilletos?" cried Kagome whipping out her shoe and crouching low in a fighting stance. The male nurses paled before stepping back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo bolted upright. The searing pain more pronounced now in her lower abdomen and lumbar area. Fear of the unknown had her cringing. The blinding pain of each contraction made her see white dots, she panted loudly, closing her eyes in an effort to remember all the knowledge she acquired in Lamaze class.

But the pain was relentless. She didn't know what position to lay down, which ever side she turned pain pierced through her body. She whimpered in desperation. Crying soft tears of self pity and apprehension. She called out the only name that gave her comfort in this trying hour.

"Inuyasha!!!"

A blur of white on right side caught her eyes.

"Kikyo, I'm here." he said softly with tears in his eyes.

"Inu-yasha... Ahhhh.." Kikyo's back slammed hard against the firm hospital bed, perspiration building up again on her moist face.

"Kikyo!" jumped Inuyasha.

Kami he's never felt this helpless before not even with Sesshoumaru. He didn't know how to handle her, he was so afraid that if he embraced her she would break under his hold. She seemed so frail, too fragile like she was made of glass.

"I n-need to push." she sobbed wearily. A midwife scurried to her side testing how far dilated young woman was.

Relief washed over her chubby face, she had been alongside the laboring woman all day and was worried at for the girl. "Ten centimeters, you're ok to push now honey! Push with each contraction as long and steady as you can ok?"

"I-I'll try." Kikyo answered weakly.

"Push against me then. Let my strength be yours this time around." murmured Inuyasha, his amber eyes dancing with untold excitement. "We'll do this together."

Kikyo smiled holding onto his right hand while bracing her right foot against his chest. Another midwife took her position on her other leg.

A strong contraction hit.

"Push girl!"

Kikyo pushed hard, baring her teeth with the effort. Her puffed cheeks furiously flushed, bloody specks burst in the white areas of her eyes. Kikyo shook taking in a shuddering breath.

"Good girl, one more like that ok hon?" smiled the midwife comfortingly.

Kikyo nodded obediently, fixing her blood shot eyes at her mate. Inuyasha coaxed her and wiped her sweat away. Every once and a while kissing her temples and whispering endearments in her ears.

"You're nearly there honey! The head is crowning!"

Inuyasha whipped his head towards Kikyo. "Hear that? He's coming! Our boy is coming Kikyo!" he laughed. His tears of joy glistening in the fluorescent light of the labor room.

Kikyo pushed harder regardless of the fatigued state of her overtaxed body. The thought of holding her precious pup fueling her strength further. Pushed, and pushed, breathing through tense lips.

Inuyasha swallowed each of her screams, feeling it punch him through his gut. Each tear she shed, filled his lips. 'She shouldn't be suffering like this' he thought.

A raw tearing sensation gripped Kikyo during her last push, making her scream turn into a shriek of agony. She felt a searing pain inside followed by something oddly thick gush between her legs. It spluttered on a nearby cloth.

Kikyo's eyes widened. It was a large mass of blood.

A sudden beeping on a nearby monitor makes Inuyasha jump. The midwife stares wide eyed at the rectangular machine, her wrinkled eyes flashing in worry. 'The baby's heart rate dropped?' A sinking feeling tore violently through her belly. Her spectacled eyes focusing on the crimson patch between the girl's legs. The baby was coming but the mother was bleeding heavily. She sucked in a sharp breath.

Fresh blood oozed from the young woman's thighs.

The trained eyes of the midwife narrowed in worry. There was no time to waste. Two lives hung in the balance. She pressed the 'nurse assist' button located near the bed unbeknowst to the couple in front of her. She shook her gray head sadly.

No. This was not good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Dr. Bankotsu speaking."

"_Doctor! We need you at room 310 ASAP! The patient seems to be hemorrhaging, Dr. Sato from ICU suspects a torn birth canal and requests immediate C-section. He requests you to do the operation." _

"That's fine, I'll be up there in 2 minutes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the fuck?!!" cursed Inuyasha loudly. "I deserve the right to know! My mate has been wheeled out of her room to god knows where and I'm fucking clueless as to why! I want to speak to the one in charge dammit!"

"Sir why don't you sit down first." said the receptionist.

"I don't need this shit!" Inuyasha turned and walked away. "I'm gonna look for the head surgeon even if I have to climb every floor of this fucking building! He needs to answer to me!" he cried disappearing in the corridor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**With Kagome.**_

"What are you trying to say?" cried Kagome her tone raising. She swears she could almost sense a shadow- like presence encompassing her.

The doctor with his head bowed stared at her, with a steady mournful tone he replied. "Miss, we can't stop the bleeding."

Kagome slumped on the ground, the rest of the doctor's words just a slur of words tumbling from his mouth. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks she herself wasn't even aware.

Her bloody vision revisited her. 'Oh god Kikyo!'

The dam broke.

Right now, she didn't care who saw, she cried for Kikyo, who would never hold her beautiful pup, for Inuyasha who would never again embrace his love and who now must face the daunting prospect of bringing up a pup by himself, and lastly the pup. The poor pup, such a tragic time to open one's eyes to world.

"Miss, I'm asking if you're going to be all right." the doctor asked handing Kagome a tissue, which she took gratefully sniffing.

"Yea.. H-how long does she have?"

"An hour at the most. Miss I'm really sorry but I need to tell the father.."

"No!" cut in Kagome. "I'll do it."

"Miss.."

"It's better if I tell him doctor.."

"Bankotsu."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thank you Dr. Bankotsu for all that you've done for Kikyo and the pup. But I need to take it from here." she said stubbornly.

The doctor sighed, giving her a curt nod.

With her head hanging low, Kagome walked back to Kikyo's room, each step felt as though she was walking on the edge of razor sharp knives. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself holding her breath in an effort to summon all her remaining strength.

She frowned sadly. The strength she had always prided herself in was disintegrating in the ammonia scented hallway with each step she took.

'I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry things have to be the way it is.' a tear slipped past her curled lashes, running down her cheeks and along her the white column of her neck.

Kagome faltered as she turned the corner. Room 310. Biting her lower lip she entered the white walled room.

What she saw drove a knife further in her gut.

Inuyasha held Kikyo's head in one hand and his new born pup with the other. His face was aglow with unspeakable joy and serene wonder. Kagome noticed his smile. It was filled with pride and utmost joy.

Her throat dried.

How could she do this? Can she do it? How does she begin to tell him? Kagome's resolve crumbled. Her insides lurched watching the pup struggle weakly and reach almost instinctively towards his mother.

His mother whom he will never see again.

Pain tore through her. She stood there unmoving, lips trembling with glassy tearful eyes. She cried softly, clenching and unclenching her tiny fists. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she turned her head away and was in the verge of walking out when Kikyo's hoarse voice reached her ears.

"Kagome thank you."

Turning to Inuyasha Kikyo asked, "love, I'm thirsty can you get me some juice please?"

"Sure! Anything for my Wonder Woman!" Inuyasha beamed a smile. "Come on Shippo! You and Dad need to get something for Mom!" he saw Kagome crying softly in the corner. "Na, you are overly emotional today wench!" he joked walking past.

Kagome watched him in silence. Kikyo's dull eyes following the two loves of her life. She waited until her mate left the room before speaking.

"I'm ... dying aren't I?" she asked Kagome point blank, her gaze flicking to the various drips and sensors attached to her.

Kagome swallowed the lump on her throat, she closed her eyes squeezing out tears. She nodded slowly unable to speak out the words. Her emotions struggling violently out of her control.

Kikyo smiled thoughtfully.

"The-the doctor said.. they couldn't stop the bleeding... Neesan." Kagome croaked out.

"Neesan... you haven't called me that since we were kids." she said faintly.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. What exactly was she supposed to say? She could never hope to understand the conflicting emotions tearing through her cousin at this particular moment. Another tear slipped by. Her heart ached for Kikyo.

"You don't need to say anything Kagome, I knew when I birthed Shippo there was something wrong, even without hearing it from anyone." she murmured tilting her still sweat covered head towards Kagome. "Just promise me one thing." she closed her eyes feeling the groggy after effects of the anesthesia, course through her being. It shielded her from her physical pain but did little to nothing to console the longing ache within her.

"Anything."

"Shippo needs a mother." the elder woman choked out. "Please..."

Kagome jumped to her side, hugging her. "Don't say stupid things, Nee-san! You'll get better! I don't care what the doctors said!" sobbed Kagome. Kikyo's floral scent engulfing her senses.

Kikyo patted her back comfortingly. "I've accepted my fate Kagome. I don't regret anything. My life has been good even with all the ups and downs." she replied in retrospect. "Just watch over my little Shippo ... and help Inuyasha heal... Now be a good girl and drag my brash hanyou back here ne."

"Hai.."

Kagome walked to the door pausing to take one last look at her cousin. Deep inside she knew it would be the last time she would see Kikyo alive. Her chest tightened painfully. Kagome fought hard to regain her composure she reminded herself she must be strong for Kikyo, for Inuyasha ... for the pup. She bit back a sob, digging her blunt nails in her palms.

Kikyo had turned her head towards the window. Her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. What was going on in her mind Kagome can not comprehend but she followed her cousin's gaze. Kikyo was staring intently at the sky almost as if she is imprinting the serene blue and white vision in her memory. Kagome's lips quivered.

"Kagome, I'm not sure what you wanted so I just got you some juice too." remarked Inuyasha in a light hearted tone.

Kagome lifted her chin. "Yash... can I hold Shippo for a while?"

"Ya."

The hanyou walked back to Kikyo's bedside putting down the plastic bottle of juice on an adjoining side table. Observing her far away expression he cleared his throat before seating himself beside her. He noticed her sad eyes.

"Kikyo-what's wrong love?"

Kikyo sighed heavily and tilted her head to meet him eye to eye. She reached out and touched his face with her hands in gentle strokes.

Inuyasha leaned in to her hands. "Mou woman! Your hands are deathly cold!" he joked sandwiching her hands between his. He rubbed them tenderly, placing an adoring kiss on each palm. "I'm so happy right now.. hell I know I've never felt like this before!... I feel so complete!...And I promise, when we get home I'll work ten times as hard. I'll even turn a blind eye to all my bastard half brother's taunts. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you and our pup... " he said shyly.

Kikyo faltered.

"What is it?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Just hold me." she pleaded as tears flowed freely down her pallid cheeks.

"Baka. That's what I'm here for. I won't let you out of my embrace again. So you and Kagome won't pull a shitty stunt like this again." he replied softly. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead whilst enfolding her within his arms. Kikyo sobbed onto his chest, letting out a flood of tears-for her love and the pup she'll never see grow up.

Inuyasha appeared puzzled at her strange behavior, but said nothing.

Kagome watched it all hard pressed to stop the tears in her eyes.

It hurt.

Kagome shook her head and made a hasty exit. This was their last moment together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome held the now sleeping pup in her arms. Heavy footfalls alerted her to Inuyasha's approach. Swiveling to her right slowly she peered at him. Her heart reached out to the hanyou magnifying her sadness tenfold. She cast down her eyes, unsure of how to break the deafening silence that permeated the air.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, she had promised Kikyo. A promise that she told herself she was going to see through, even if it meant moving to Tokyo permanently.

Inuyasha's face was one of unfathomable sorrow, he was moving in slack pace. Hands shoved in his pants he lowered himself next to her wordlessly. Kagome stood up and put Shippo back in the hospital bassinet, carefully re-wrapping the precious bundle in the warm blankets. She turned her gaze back to her friend.

Inuyasha looked pale and haggard, his thin lips tightened to a sad frown. Kagome gasped noting the blankness of his eyes, no life remained reflected there almost as if he himself had died.

"I'll never see her smiling face again." he remarked off handedly, breaking the stifling silence in a monotonous tone. He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes briefly. The proud squaring of his shoulders drooping in defeat.

Kagome stood in front of him reaching out. "It's ok to cry Yash, You love her and she means the world to you. Let it go." choked out Kagome, her own eyes brimming with tears.

Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes flickering out in a despairing light. His heart felt so bruised. He was lost inside, he felt there was no light for him left.

'So much like her.' he thought.

Sadness and longing etched deep in his face he tried to make his tears disappear but to no avail. He slumped forward in concession, feeling the bitter hurt inside explode.

Inuyasha howled brokenly in grief, hugging Kagome on her middle. She hugged him back nuzzling her head over his. They mourned together, sharing each other's pain.

"I'm so lost Kagome! My life feels so meaningless without her. I can't do it. I can't go on without her! I should lay down beside her in death. I don't want this life!"

Kagome slapped him as hard as she could muster, the quiet hallway reverberating as the crisp slap echoed in the dimly lit corridors.

Inuyasha gaped at her in shock, touching the tender spot where her hands struck him.

Kagome grabbed his face between her slender hands. Forcing his eyes to meet her own. Her sapphire eyes pleading for understanding behind his lost topaz orbs.

"Stop it Inuyasha, I know you hurt right now, but so do I! You have everything to live for. I know I can't make your tears or hurt disappear, but I promise everything will be ok." she reasoned. "You're wrong when you say you can't see Kikyo's smile anymore." she pointed toward the slumbering pup. "You're wrong when you say you can't see her... look at your son!... Don't you see? Kikyo lives through her son.. your son! ... And he needs his father to be strong!"

Inuyasha bowed his head then turned to his son, lifting the pup from bassinet. "My son." he whispered. "You're right Kagome... my son needs me."


	14. Lemon Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: A full lemon tree ahead...

This chapter is dedicated to all you lemon heads out there (myself included hahaha).

Chapter 14:

Kagome peered out the blue sky.

A cool breeze caressed her form, whipping her floral dress around her. Her long wavy hair was put up in an intricate French twist. Her ears perked up as she listened to the chirpy song that the birds serenaded the world with. A pang of hurt emerged from her visage she held her lips tight grim line.

Kagome stood aloft the terrace that jutted out from the room bordering the nursery, her inner conflict apparent behind the hazy azure orbs. Teary eyes filled with remorse, she spared a sympathetic glance at Inuyasha.

The hanyou did his best to overcome the misery that spawned within him. But his face still held a gloomy demeanor since Kikyo's passing. Kagome sighed as she shook her head gently. She knew he was coping as best he could, holding to what little fragment of strength he still retained to keep him going.

The young woman smiled softly, she could ask nothing more of him. As she looked him cradling his pup, a gentle swell of pride rose up in her. What little hope Inuyasha might have for the future, she wanted to nurture and grow. Better a grain of hope her slender hands can nurse, than a abyss of dejection.

People along side her laughed and joked congratulating the mother of a new born babe. The joyous lilt of their voices bruising her ears.

It was all so wrong!

A living pup was birthed in the world and yet his mother lay cold and dead even when other women survived. If there was an order in this world, what was the purpose of Kikyo's death? Her brows knitted together in indignation. Resting her forearms on the thick concrete banister she leaned forward. Her peripheral vision once again resting heavily on her surroundings.

The bright sun continued to bathe the entire world with so much warmth and light. It mocked her. How could the world carry on in light when Kikyo's life was snuffed out like an insignificant flame on a candle. Where was the light for those she left behind? For Inuyasha? For Shippo?

Bitter tears hung on the edges of her almond shaped eyes, the harsh ache cloaking her entire being once again.

"Kagome."

Panic coursed through her quickly she circled toward the voice. "Sango!" she cried in astonishment. "W-what are you doing here?.. How did you get here?" she asked looking around in alarm.

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blanched, the name itself sent shock waves of apprehension throughout her petite frame. She quaked with tremors so powerful, Sango had to support and guide her to a nearby seat.

"Kagome listen, he knows about it all and I'll be lying to you if I said he wasn't infuriated about what you and Kikyo did."

An upsurge of enigmatic jaki alerted them to Sesshoumaru's arrival.

Sango recoiled from the intimidating roll of power. She fell back and hit her middle spine soundly against the concrete wall in loud wince.

Sesshoumaru's apathetic face materialized before the two women, making Sango tense up further. The young lord's impassive gaze rested on the sagged form of Kagome, his agile form striding with ease along the tiled floor.

"Leave us." he ordered Sango. The intensity of his look making the scientist flinches visibly.

"I-I can't do that Sir. Kagome is my friend and, and.."

"It's ok Sango." interrupted a broken voice.

Sesshoumaru's amber depths flicked to Kagome, who kept her head bowed low and her eyes downcast.

"K-Kagome..."

The young woman stood up meeting her friend's eyes in a silent plea, her brilliant blue eyes watering over. Sango swallowed nervously then nodded. She turned on heels abruptly, walking at a brisk pace toward the entrance leading back to the nursery.

Kagome steered her eyes back to the striking lord.

"You deliberately lied to me." he said in flat, stern voice.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment making no effort to deny the fact. She had prepared herself for the worst and had will accept any due punishment.

Sesshoumaru's imposing figure shook, her wordless confession jarring his control. "Where is she?"

"Dead."

The Inu lord turned.

"And the pup she birthed?"

"In the nursery, he's still under observation."

"What of the hanyou."

Kagome whipped her head back to face him, her wide eyes dilating in horror. "He's just lost his mate! Y-you can't possibly..."

"He willingly violated Inu law handed down from my forefathers, by mating without the present Taiyoukai's consent! His contempt for me and my title shows!" he snarled.

"By what? Mating the woman he loved?" she shouted in outrage. "He loved her with all his being and now she's gone! Have you any idea how torn apart he is right now?"

Sesshoumaru observed her with frigid eyes but remained silent. Did he have a personal grudge against the hanyou? Hanyou... Inuyasha had detested that term. But was it really his younger sibling's fault for being born one?

Sesshoumaru scowled.

"God Sesshoumaru! Don't you have a heart at all? Doesn't anyone else matter to you except yourself and your social standing? I can't believe that I fell in love with a callous jerk like you!"

Sesshoumaru flinched minutely as though he had just been slapped. Did he just hear what he thought came out of her kissable lips?

"You stupid, stuuuupppiddd neanderthal of an Inu! You and all your damn laws belong in the freakin stone age!!! You can jack off all your immortal life for all I care!" she ranted on huffing loudly with puffy pink cheeks. "Screw you!!!"

Sesshoumaru smirked amusement.

"Such uncouth words." began Sesshoumaru in a bored tone as he walked closer. "Such ill-mannered appellation Kagome. It doesn't belong on that pretty little mouth of yours."

Another step closer.

'Danger! Danger!' The shrill sound of sirens thundered in her mind. But Kagome remained rooted on the spot.

"I believe this Sesshoumaru will now take you up on your offer." he murmured in a sensual tone sending feverish shivers up and down her spine.

"W-what? I made no offer."

The Inu lord smirked. "But you did Kagome. You told me quite boorishly that this Sesshoumaru belong in the stone age." he prowled around her with a predatory gleam reflected behind his golden eyes. "Perhaps I will show you how much of an uncivilized animal I still am."

Kagome paled retreating as far back as she could.

Sesshoumaru gave a superlicious smirk. A savage feral gleam smouldering behind his honeyed eyes.

"You wouldn't!... Think of your status! Your social obligation!"

"To hell with all of them!... All this Sesshoumaru could think of now is you." he replied in a throaty possessive growl.

GULP.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four Seasons Hotel Sapporo (two blocks away)

His hands lifted to her hair and slowly, one by one, he removed the pins holding the confined tresses in place. When he was finished, he drove his clawed fingers into the twisted strands and combed them down to hang to her waist. A second later, she felt him tugging at the zipper of the dress, and then the fabric slipped from her body.

She didn't fight it, didn't grab for the garment before it hit the floor. She simply stood there and let him strip her down to her bra and panties.

He took a small step back, to allow him to look his fill. He pouts sensually, quirking a teasing brow at her chosen undergarment.

"Hello Kitty panties were 70 percent off." 'Dammit why can't my stupid mouth stay shut?' The words popped out without conscious thought and she was rewarded for her senseless muttering by his warm, lopsided smile.

"Hn."

"Sango said they were cute and a great improvement from..uh... She said I wore granny panties so she and I went shopping for cute ones the other day... It didn't ruin your.. um.. mojo did it?" she mumbled out nervously.

"Mojo?"

"Libido."

"Ah." Sesshoumaru's grin widened and turned even more wicked, his gaze locked on the pink edging at the tops of her thighs. "It is permissible."

Kagome nodded absently, her insides going both weak and hot at the same time. With one clawed hand on her hip, the other trailing up and down the length of her arm, Sesshoumaru leaned in and blew on the shell of her ear.

"Tell me, Kagome." he whispered, sending shock waves through her system, "will you come to bed with me? Now? At this very instant?"

**Lemon scene edited out: Please read either Single Spark or Adult Fanfiction**

With a reluctant groan Sesshoumaru rolled aside. The air in the room washed over her naked, damp body, making her shiver. But the second later, he'd pulled back the bedspread and was dragging her toward the headboard. He tucked her under the covers, propped a pillow beneath her head and then slipped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Go to sleep." he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the side of her head.

As far as pillow talk went, it was somewhat lacking, but she was too tired and too satisfied to care. Curling into him, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off, only vaguely aware of the smile stretched across her face.


	15. Kags Vs Sesshou round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you for all those who reviewed!!!!You are all my muses!!!

A/N: I have had some readers writing that the ahem 'get together' of Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed too premature. I had originally planned three sections of the story, the 'get together'merely indicating the beginning of the second phase.

The story itself will now centre on the 'consequences' that stem from that afore mentioned matter. I apologize for typos, bear in mind at times I write the updates very late at night. Also, I've began revising the chapters, if you've noticed, chapter one is already revised.

I've started on chapter 16 which will appease the many queries regarding Menoumaru and Takara. I'm planning on posting it within two days at most.

Please refer to my website silverhaze. for dates regarding my posts. I will also start transferring some of my stories as well as new stories there. I will continue uploading in FF and S/P and AFF, but only for select stories the rest will be updated only in my website.

Having said that enjoy!

Chapter 15:

Kagome cracked one eye open, lazily peering in the luminescent room with her senses still cloudy with sleep. A shaft of light blinds her eyes causing a sharp hiss to escape her pink lips. 'I can't stay like this forever as much as I want to.' She groaned unhappily. The slim woman grumbled softly feeling a dull headache stir in her temples.

Lifting one arm she pushed against the springy mattress turning her body to recline fully along the span of the bed. Languidly she unfurled from her fetal sleeping position, stretching her arms high above her head.

She paused briefly, perusing the chain of events that played out earlier that day her eyes closing of their own accord as she reflected on the sudden twist in her life. A slow blush creeps across her cheeks as she recalls her wanton submission to the enigmatic lord.

'Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen.' She fumes inwardly, sluggishly opening both eyes.

Forcing her vision to focus, she gradually adjusts to the scintillating brightness of the room. Kagome turned to her side gasping softly upon noticing a copious number of mirror inserts along the concave arc of the walls surrounding the bed. A magnificent relief of a puffy dog was wrought into the frame of each mirror section.

'Great! He wasn't satisfied with just any hotel, he had to drag me into one of his favored kennels!' Kagome thought dryly.

Again the young woman surveyed her surroundings. A quiet shuffling of feet made her bolt up right, drawing her attention on the imposing silver form that even now stood only two paces away from the edge of the massive four posted bed.

Kagome dared not move let alone breathe.

Sesshoumaru stood transfixed on the spot pinning her with a undecipherable gaze, his unwavering observation sweeping across her slender form, making Kagome's cheeks rouge prettily. The young lord sighed as he broke contact with her eyes.

"We need to talk." he said in a tense flat tone.

'Whoop-tee-doo! Here it comes.' thought Kagome cynically.

The taiyoukai sat down the edge of the bed, the soft fleecy mattress sinking down a fraction as it accommodates his weight. Kagome sat up straight, carefully pulling up and wrapping the tussled bed sheet around her svelte form. She licked her lips nervously, her eyes darting down to her twiddling thumbs. Her heart was steadily sinking as an overwhelming tightness constricted her chest.

They sat in deafening silence for awhile. Kagome could almost hear the gears in the young lord's head click in place with each second that passed. It was clearly reflected by the deep frown creasing his face.

"What happened between us.." he paused, his lips pursed in deep thought.

"Must never happen again." finished Kagome in a shaky uneven tone.

Sesshoumaru whipped his head in her direction his eyes tingeing pink, the black pupils narrowing into dark fissures of a feral nature.

"That is not what I mean to say." he snapped archly.

Kagome lifted her face, already her almond shaped eyes were watering up at the corners. 'Dammit! I am not gonna cry especially in front of him!' "Oh? And what are you trying to say?" she bit out rather harshly.

Too late a choked sob escapes her tightened lips she knew he had perceived her teary disposition. Forcing down her hurt she averts her eyes away from him, causing the taiyoukai to frown deeply.

Sesshoumaru muttered a curse making Kagome flinch more of surprise than anything else. He reaches out, turning her chin slowly until they were facing one another. Kagome's eyes widen, transfixed at the stark transformation before her. His eyes were bleeding further still, the elongated pupil now streaked in intense azure highlights.

"Why must you continually rile me up woman? Your mannerisms confound me, your behavior befuddles my mind, and your thoughts confuse me, while that sharp tongue of yours vexes me to insanity. You will cease your tirade and just this once you will remain silent and heel that quarrel-some appendage of yours!"

Kagome shut her opened mouth mid protest opting instead to allow the taiyoukai to continue.

When Sesshoumaru was certain he had her full and undivided attention, he moved towards her until he was so close she could feel his hot breath fanning her skin. She flushed prettily, his molten gold orbs sending jolts of unbidden desire coursing through her being concentrating in her lower regions.

'Traitor!' she screamed inside, more of embarrassment than anger. She knew he could sense and see her damn arousal. Let's face it, it was very hard not to since it was like she had a ten foot neon sign bolted to her head.

'God! I'm shaking with a mere gaze from him and he hasn't even touched me!' groaned Kagome inwardly.

Unperturbed by her disconcerted state, the young lord continued. "This Sesshoumaru in accordance to the Inu tradition of mating has bonded himself to Takara." his eyes shifted in the window's direction.

Kagome shivered involuntarily as his gaze swept away from her form. "But I have undeniably failed to suppress the incursion of 'feelings' towards you. A feeling that up until this point in time, I have been unable to decipher."

"Heh?"

The taiyoukai sighed loudly. "Woman, have you truthfully no idea what you constantly do to me when we are together?"

Blink. Blink.

Sesshoumaru braced either side of her shoulders, leaning in close until his scorching breath tickled the sensitive nerves on her face.

"I feel incapacitated whenever you are near and the mere thought that you will leave me for a brief moment gnaws raw at my being."

"Bu-but Takara."

RING. RING. RING.

Sesshoumaru frowned, growling low as he picks up his phone. The young lord stood up and begins to walk towards one of the expansive French doors that lead out onto an opulent balcony. He stayed there briefly parting one of the crème satin curtains before striding back to the bed in precise calculated steps. He pauses, and then with lips pursed tightly he sits down. Kagome remained silent and rooted on the spot, her thoughts coming in jumbled pieces, incoherent and thoroughly chaotic.

The Inu Lord's eyes narrowed briefly glinting hard in the filtered light of room. He gave instructions on his cell phone in such a cool, autocratic tone she couldn't help but shiver once again in response. Kagome watched him with great interest. She's only been able to observe him at such close proximity on few occasions.

Sesshoumaru shifted in the bed's edge with his composed, indifferent facade in place, as he twirled a set of keys absentmindedly between his clawed fingers. Kagome regarded him for a moment.

He always looked dignified and so damn conceited with that haughty smugness that just screamed out 'when I say jump you will say how high'. Confidence was one thing but the male sure advertised his dominion and supremacy far more blatantly than politicians on a marching-band election rally.

Kagome blinked several times as Sesshoumaru snapped his cell-phone shut in one brisk flick of a wrist. Kagome swallowed, feeling the weight of the Taiyoukai's deep thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru about Takara.."

"Your cares are now my own. Do not be concerned, this Sesshoumaru will see to the matter personally." He replied in a surprisingly affectionate tone of voice.

"Uh, no, no, you don't understand. There's something I really need to tell you!"

"The matter will resolve itself, for now we must leave and promptly return to the hospital." He stated more firmly this time.

"The pup?!!" asked Kagome in alarm.

"No, it appears that my worthless half brother has so obtusely surmised that your lack of presence and Sango's appearance coupled with the mention of this Sesshoumaru's name, signified your untimely death by my claws."

"Oh no." groaned Kagome.

"Come, time is of the essence, we must depart shortly." He gathered her delicately in his arms. Tipping his head forward Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a light but firm nip on the shoulder.

"Eeep!!" she jumped nearly letting the sheet fall. 'Well, spank me nude and call me bad! I do believe the damn dog bit me!' she huffed inside.

Sesshoumaru smirked then began walking away. "Make haste Kagome, tarry not in your present condition else this Sesshoumaru might once again indulge in carnal pleasures with you."

"Then I suggest you heel that appendage of yours!" she snapped back.

"Touché Kagome, your words wound me." He grinned

Kagome pouted before throwing a plump pillow at his retreating form, a pink tinge seen figuratively on her pretty cheeks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the hospital morgue.

"What are we doing here Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome buried herself deeper into the long black trench coat Sesshoumaru had given her. She began rubbing her upper arms in a vain attempt to dissuade further goose bumps from surfacing.

"Don't give me the silent treatment." groaned Kagome. "Say something!"

"They have long since departed from this world. There is nothing for you to fear in here."

"No shit Sherlock." scoffed Kagome. "Of course you would feel at home with dead bodies littered everywhere!" she grumbled further, her cheeks puffing with each word.

"You need not fear when I am with you."

"Goody! Suddenly I'm sooooo full of comfort." cried Kagome rolling her eyes as she followed closely behind.

Sesshoumaru chuckled in a rich, velvety intonation making Kagome smile a little.

The Inu lord walked at a leisurely pace relishing in sadistic amusement by the way Kagome's rapid steps doubled to keep up to his long strides.

Kagome's skin crawled; the place was giving her the hibbie jibbies. Spooky areas like these never failed to creep her out. Yea, she could picture it now. Dawn of the Dead Reloaded, her being the damn canapé complete with multi-colored cellophane flags skewered on her chopped up ass.

'Shit brain, think of something else!'

Kagome kept her head bowed as she followed obediently behind Sesshoumaru. The hall way where they walked branched out to various corridors. The many paths dimly lit and dreadfully quiet only increasing the scope of her mental nightmare.

Kagome didn't know the purpose of this totally petrifying visit to the hospital morgue. Kami knows it's not like window shopping at Tiffany's or browsing down along the grocery aisle at the local market. There were dead people here on display for goodness sake! Unconsciously she clicks her tongue in nervous apprehension as they turned a corner and entered a large vaulted room.

'Great, Frankenstein's cooky Lair-Spook Central.'

Her musings were brought to a standstill when they stopped alongside one of the metal table on the far side of the entrance. The sickly scent of disinfectant mixed with the acrid stench of death swathed the musty room making Kagome gag violently.

Sesshoumaru looked briefly in her direction, his face unflinching even in such nauseous milieu. He regarded her for a moment, his concern evidently reflected behind the swirling sun kissed orbs.

"I-I'm ok." She breathed out fanning herself frantically with one hand.

"You do not appear well enough."

"Will you stop with the eyeballing me already and get on with whatever you have in mind so we could leave!" she snapped angrily.

"Very well, but do not impugn your displeasure upon this Sesshoumaru should your stomach decide to empty itself out."

"Whatever Dr. Frankenstein!" huffed Kagome once again facing the eerie metal bed before them. She gulped audibly, her lips quivering in nervous apprehension.

A dark green sheet hugged tightly along the cold body underneath. Kagome's eyes swept across the slim form stretched lifelessly on the frigid metal bed. She suppressed the strong urge to retch by covering her mouth with one hand. Her vision was slightly starting to blur and spin, but she held on bravely, struggling hard to free herself of her nauseated state.

Gasp!

Revulsion filled her to the core as she watched in complete horror as Sesshoumaru unhurriedly pulled back the dusky green shroud.

"Kikyo!" choked out Kagome looking directly at her pale cousin's ashen features.

The taiyoukai remained unmoved, placing a long rectangular case on an adjacent table; he peeled off the dark leather gloves encasing his elegant clawed hands. Sesshoumaru carefully removed the outer silk wrap of a long sturdy rod about a meter in length. Kagome watched in alarm as the grim face lord unsheathed a lethal looking blade from what she had earlier presumed to be rod.

"W-w-what are you doing!" screamed Kagome aghast.

"Be still!" ordered Sesshoumaru, wrapping one arm around her narrow waist, even as the young woman move to pass him so as to shield her deceased cousin's cold body.

"Ekk! There is no way you're going to desecrate and mangle my cousin's body! What kind of a sick bastard are you? She's already dead, I know you hate her but that's freakin overkill you know!"

"Woman your fanciful tales are distasteful and at best reserved for oxymorons the world over."

"Hey! I'm not the albino psycho who's waving a freakishly sharp sword around! ..Over an already dead body I might add! Don't tell me you're gonna do some hocus pocus voodoo shit and bring back the dead." cried Kagome.

"Little fool, why must you constantly belittle my power?"

'Dammit! Why does Takara get 'Little One' and I get 'Little fool?' Kagome shook her head ridding her mind of the sudden spurt of jealously. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Observe o faithless one." Sesshoumaru held out the gleaming sword before her. "The blade of this katana cuts not to draw blood." He emphasized his point by running the cutting edge along the middle of his palm. "It is called Tenseiga- sword of heaven, with the power to revive the dead."

Kagome crossed her arms in resignation. "Sureeee! But I get to stab you with a scalpel if you decide to sink your fangs on her neck and drink her blood."

"There will be no blood drinking." Sesshoumaru retorted flatly.

"No hacking on her body either!"

"Neither will there be any hacking." He reassured.

"No poking or prodding too!"

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Must we continue such useless exchange?"

"Whatever! Just remember I've got a black belt in Jujitsu!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored, flat gaze.

"That and I have a pair of high heeled shoes."

Sesshoumaru peered down her legs then scowled darkly at her face growling in low pitch. Kagome instinctively stuck out her pink tongue goading the taiyoukai's ire to rise


	16. AN

Sorry for the long absence gap rest assured I will be updating very soon-no, I have not stopped writing. Certain events and circumstances had given me little time for writing but I'm glad to say that I have worked out some compromise. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers both at Single Spark and FanFiction I highly value your reviews. Hopefully I will upload the next chapter by Tuesday of next week.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

:O) dwX


	17. Ring II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

AN: Thanks to all the readers who have written a review. Hey Jen!!!!!!

:O) dwX

Chapter 16:

The glaring rays of the sun bathed an expansive glass enclosure located within the southern wing of a stately manor. The room itself should have been drowning in sea of illumination but the heavy drapes hindered any light from filtering through. Two figures moved within the dismal area each occupying opposite ends of the shadowy rectangular space.

'Its late.' thought Kagura irritably. She crossed both arms across her chest she began tapping her left bicep with an index finger in a gesture of impatience. 'Why is it late?'

The steady thrum of gossamer-thin wings beating at a frantic pace reverberates sharply tearing across the immobile air. 'Ah, here it is!' grinned Kagura as a diminutive speck entered through a purpose built duct leading from the outside to the conservatorium. Black and yellow stripes running laterally over the abdomen coupled with the distinct angular facial structure clearly identifies the toxic looking insect as the lethal saimyoushou. It hovered for a fraction of a second, hanging suspended in the stagnant air before perching itself submissively on the elegant claw of one of the room's occupants.

Smacking her lips soundly in eager anticipation, Kagura lifted her hand where the insect was sitting on, near her right ear. She wanted every single juicy tid-bit of information the miniscule spy had gathered.

"HE WHATTTT?!" screeched Kagura, eyes blazing a furious scarlet. The wind witch gnashed her teeth together audibly, while crushing the hapless insect in the palm of her right hand. The saimyoushou's dismembered pieces fell ungraciously in a heap on the marbled floor before disintegrating into oblivion its loss counted as nothing.

"How could he do this to _me_?" wailed the wind witch as she beat the empty air with her fists.

Blank onyx eyes fastened on Kagura's enraged form, fathomless and dark it flickered briefly in sinister amusement relishing the evident chagrin of the wind witch.

"You ought not to have impugned your wrath on the wretched creature. True they bring bad tidings most of the time but they do serve their purpose rather competently."

"DON'T YOU START HAKUDOSHIIIIIIIII! HOW DARE SHE! GAHHHHH!!!" Kagura tore at her immaculate hairdo, pulling out strands of glossy red tinted hair in the process. "I'll kill her!" she raged her eyes blazing in an inferno of fury; angrily she snatches her younger sister's mirror laying prostrate on the redwood armoire. Touching the cold unyielding glass surface she narrows her reddened eyes, "show me!" she demanded.

Obediently the reflective surface of the cursed mirror swirled in an opaque mist until finally revealing the smiling face of Kagome just moments after she and Sesshoumaru exited the lavish hotel.

From his vantage point Hakudoshi flinched slightly, a steady pricking sensation gradually building up from the base of his spine and getting more pronounced as it ascends up to his skull. He reeled back and unsteadily walked around Kagura to a near by chair to ensure that his state of disrupted equilibrium remained unseen.

'This girl is far from ordinary.' He surmises almost immediately massaging his temples in light strokes. He tore his eyes away from Kagome's reflection, feeling the sudden onset of vertigo recede in intensity. Huffing slightly he observes his still shaking hands. 'I have not succumbed to such power since Midoriko… Could it be..?'

The platinum haired male remained unmoved opting to instead to smirk mischievously in dark sarcasm; he smiled mysteriously, indifferent to the growing vexation of his elder sibling.

"I'll wring her neck with my own claws. That bitch! Yarghhh! .. Right now Sesshoumaru is with that upstart twit, doing kami knows what, and … Wipe that smile off your face this minute! This is far from funny!!"

"Truly a fool remains a fool due to their own stupidity."

"What?"

"Had there been any understanding in that air-filled head of yours, you would have refrained from insulting one more prominent in power than yourself… Then again, I ought not to expect any such wisdom from one so lacking in brain and etiquette."

"?"

Hakudoshi rose elegantly to his feet, briskly shoving one hand in his pockets and running the other through his pale shoulder length tresses. A suspicion that there was more to the girl continued to gnaw at him. He pursed his lips in quiet thought, opting to listen to his intuition he decided once and for-all that the girl will indeed prove of great value to him. 'Shall I test out a theory?' he pondered. Hakudoshi strode over to Kagura his face again unreadable.

"I must admit this matter intrigues even a loner such as myself, amuse me Kagura. Why would Sesshoumaru's interest in the wench cause you to react so? He has bedded many others and returned to you for whatever reason. And yet you are apprehensive of this particular female, a ningen no less. Why?"

"Because…"

Hakudoshi leans in, his ears tentatively listening to his elder sibling's answer startling the ruby eyed youkai and making her gasp clearly in surprise. "Because what?" he firmly pressed on.

Kagura perspires, shivering involuntarily as her younger brother's cold jaki sweeps across her form. Her pupils dilate into round balls even as they dart from side to side.

"J-just because!" she burst out. "Look, I don't have to have a reason to hate her, I just do! I despise the very mention of her name!"

"Is that so?" a ghost of smile graces the dark youkai's lips. "And what is the name of this girl?"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!!" screeched Kagura dripping with malice cluthing her head with both arms. "Wait; don't tell me you're actually interested in meeting her?" Kagura spat out in a state of exasperation.

"Perchance I am, what is it to you? Your concern for my welfare is quite touching dear sister, it's wasted on me though." He replied in dismissive voice as he strode away from the blabbering wind witch.

"C-can't you feel it?! She's dangerous I tell you! Each time I get near her my skin feels like its burning, my head feels like its on the verge of exploding and and... If it wasn't for Sesshou.. I .. I ..Wait!. What is she to you? Its bad enough she's stealing my Sesshoumaru, but you too? I won't allow it! I absolutely will not allow it, even if it kills me I will tear apart that taiyoukai-stealing upstart!" huffed Kagura furiously.

Hakudoshi stopped mid step his usually jet black eyes now fracturing in red hot embers, the usual aloofness boiling to a scorching burst of anger. Not bothering to turn around he drawled in a deadly even tone. "Do not concern yourself in my affairs, until I say otherwise you are not to confront the girl. Blood sister you maybe to me but make no mistake Kagura, I have no remorse and no soul, cross my path and I will strike you down."

_**With Sango and Inuyasha in the hospital garden**_

A cool breeze wafted through the emerald green garden adjoining the children's ward of the hospital, the fresh, crisp scent of blooming flowers wafted across the area. Cotton white clouds floated in the cobalt sky and yet despite the tranquil atmosphere turmoil reigns in the land below. The wispy shadows created by the passing clouds engulfing the carnage currently being wrought by an irate hanyou.

CRASH!

SMASH!

After grievous threats to the hospital staff and damaging some equipment including breaking down a couple of walls, Inuyasha and the now guilt ridden Sango were ejected from the building until further notice from hospital management.

CRUNCH.

BANG.

"GRRRRAHHH!!!….What the hell's wrong with you!" barked Inuyasha harshly even as fumes of dust and debris flutter unceremoniously around him. "You of all people know what that bastard is capable of! Why did you let him get to Kagome?" The protective instinct within him intensifying and fueling his body with a surge of adrenalin making his frame quake and shudder. At times the howling beast within threatens to spill forth it took most of his energy to push back against the ferocity of his bestial side. Hell, he had a handful containing while it was in a more docile mood and now here he is facing the onslaught of mental skirmishes he never before experienced. The hanyou gave a small grunt of annoyance. He sure did not need a mirror to look at his reflection to know that the edges of his eyes are beginning to tinge a shade of pink.

The beast within was mad with grief and continuously pounds at his control, assaulting his already emotionally drained body to near exhaustion. If his control slips just a minute fraction he knows that the beast will take the advantage and wreck havoc in the hospital grounds. It was like pushing back against a tsunami with little else but his body to act as a shock absorber. Perspiring in intense concentration he visualized his primal side, thrusting the raging beast in the further recesses of his mind. The mental exertion so taxing he clenched his clawed hands into a tense fist and drew a thin stream of blood; the taut sinews in his biceps and forearms jumping into action, ripples of muscles almost contracting visibly in the surface of his skin.

Kami, he can't possibly do this forever! This would drive him insane! Only an hour or two at the most and he knew his hold on the beast will be broken. He had to think fast.

Inuyasha continued to march back and forth in front of the apprehensive scientist, deep creases of worry etched deeply reaching to his very soul. The hanyou's pale thin lips tapering to a disapproving frown. Inuyasha troubled and anxious shook his head vigorously in an attempt to banish any gruesome thoughts of Kagome dying by Sesshoumaru's hands and his relenting control over the beast.

The scientist trembled with guilt and regret, a myriad of gruesome thoughts pounding in her head. "I know! I know! I should've known better." conceded Sango as she slumped heavily on a tuft of grass.

"Damn right!"

Sango craned her neck up watching the indignant hanyou utter vulgar curses to himself. She sighs audibly as she leans back against the rough bark of an oak tree planted just meters away from the post-natal ward of the hospital. Had she truly sold out her friend? She looked unsteadily at her trembling hands even as tears begin forming in the corners of her eyes. With all her might she could not dissuade the crystal beads from forming and streaking down her melancholy face.

"Sango-chan!!!" cried a small voice as though drifting from a great distance.

Sango shut her eyes tightly hugging her knees to her chest as she curls tightly into a ball. "What have I done? He's probably chopped her up like sushi! The monster! He's killed her!! … I can hear her angelic voice c-crying out for revenge from the d-depths of hell!!!!" she sobbed brokenly.

Jumping to her feet the grieving scientist raised both hands to the heavens, proclaiming an everlasting vow of vengeance for her fallen friend. That is until…

"Sango-channnnn!"

Quick as a flash, Kagome had launched herself to her friend's middle, embracing the flabbergasted scientist, before she can utter a single word. Overcome with the vision of Kagome and physical exhaustion, she succumbs to unconsciousness.

**1 hour later in the ladies toilet.**

"K-Kagome is that?... Oh no! Tell me you didn't!!!!" cried a horrified Sango taking a couple of steps back.

"What?"

Sango points to her left finger. "That ring is now red!! The only reason it would turn red is if you've slept with Sesshoumaru! K-Kagome .. (pant).. please t-tell me you .. (wheeze)… didn't!" pleaded a now hyperventilating Sango.

"KYAAAAA!!!" jumped Kagome. "How did this get on my finger? I-I swear, I took it off in the apartment before Inuyasha and I drove here!!! What's it doing in my finger?" panicked Kagome. "AND WHY IS IT RED?!!"

"It's enchanted." Replied Sango in a tired, out of breath tone. "That's the o-only explanation for it… You said that before you passed out at the betrothal ceremony there was as flash… Do you remember what the words the elder spoke?"

"Uh … it was something about upholding the virtues and honor and being bound together in something or rather…" mumbled Kagome pouting her cherub pink lips and scratching her head.

"Being bound to him in body and spirit, united in heart and mind. In one likeness two souls are now combined." Muttered Sango her face paling a shade with each word she recited. Sango begins rocking on the balls of feet, her expression unmistakably troubled.

"Yes that's it!" cried Kagome excitedly. "Phew! I'm glad one of us remembered!"

Sango collapsed on a nearby bench. "Kagome," she began mournfully, "when you slept with Sesshoumaru, it uh.. what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Sealed the mating ritual."

"Yes, that's it! Gee and here I was trying to choose my words carefully!" said a relieved Sango. "W-wait a minute, you're not the one that spoke."

"M-hm." Agreed Kagome.

"Then who…"

"I did."

Kikyo opens the unlocked cubicle and steps in their midst.

"Wha… sh-shouldn't..(gulp)… shouldn't y-you be dead?" shivered Sango her lips quivering, she backed away slamming her body agaist the wall of the cubicle.

Kikyo smiles. "A rumor?"

"Ah aha ha ha.. I-I knew that!! G-ghosts aren't real afterall!" cried Sango slapping Kikyo in the shoulder soundly.

Kikyo's smiling face turned gravely serious. "Kagome, is what you stated earlier the truth? Did you sleep with Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh geez! Why don't we just all announce it on the hospital speakers! I slept with Sesshoumaru! And yes Kagome is a disillusioned brainless idiot. I get it!" grumbled Kagome.

"No I'm afraid you don't." answered Kikyo. She pulled up her long sleeves displaying a similar looking ring on her left hand.

Kagome gasps.

"My ring too was white to begin with but altered after Inuyasha and I.. you know. As you can see you and I now share a similar fate. You are now irrevocably mated to Sesshoumaru."

"B-but, he's engaged to Takara! The betrothal ring was placed on her finger not mine! I mean, I like him and all but I'm not really sure if I'm ready to be mated to that emotionally constipated jerk!"

Kikyo and Sango burst out laughing.

"Well you can't reverse it now, its permanent." Replied Kikyo.

"No its not, I just have to take off this… this.. eh?"

Kagome's face turned beet red in her attempt to pry off the blood red ring that now appeared glued firmly in place in her finger. Try as hard as she might Kagome could not budge the ring even a little bit.

"Whats wrong?"

"It won't come off!"

Meanwhile from outside the cubicles:

"Hey Jak off, how will we know which cubicle they're in?" yawned Ayame displaying her fangs.

"SHHH!! Gawd you are just soo ugh! Can't you be more gentile-like like myself?" cried Jakotsu fanning himself with a manicured hand. Electric sparks flitted in the air as the two glared at each other in irritation.

"**Sure it will, you're just not pulling hard enough!"**

"AWWWW! Dammit Sango, be more gentle!"

"Here let me try."

The female occupants of the ladies toilet ceased their own business and looked nervously at the cubicle where the heated argument was originating from. The toilet cubicle rumbles noisily and sways violently to the side throwing an adjacent cubicle door violently open.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Women quickly washed their hands scampered out of the restrooms.

"I believe we have our answer." grinned Jakotsu after winking at Ayame.

"Wink at me one more time and I'll super glue your eyelashes and eyebrows to the toilet seat!" warned Ayame waving a finger in front of the pouting Jakotsu.

"I don't suppose you can do that at the male toilets hmmm?"

Ayame rolls her eyes but growls in irritation. Reaching for his handbag Jakotsu rummages around and triumphantly pulls out a lilac colored tube. "Aha!" the cries triumphantly.

"Here put some Vaseline on it." He says reaching above the cubicle door with his long arm.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" wonders Sango as the pastel tube lands on her startled hands.

"From moi of course!" Jakotsu peeks out from under the cubicle door.

"JAKOTSU?!!" cried Kikyo, Sango and Kagome in unison.

"How in the world did you get here? You do know that this is a ladies toilet right?" asked Sango her right eyebrow twitching.

"Oh pish, posh! All questions will be answered in their proper time! Just smear it on and let the gel do all the work." chirped Jakotsu.

Sango smeared a liberal amount on Kagome's hands, smothering it completely. "Right then, pull!" she ordered.

"YARRGGGGGHHHH... (pant)... YARRGGGGHHHH.. (huff).. ARGHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!!!"

"It won't come off..." muttered Kagome her eyes watering.


	18. Cassanova

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

Thanks to all the awesome reviews!

dwX :O)

"…" speech

'…' thought

Chapter 17

The monotonous dripping of water from a loose faucet echoed in cramp quarters containing the hospital toilets. The recently animated Kikyo with hair in utter disarray was restraining a bellowing Ayame whose clawed hands curled tensely into a tight fist.

Sango stood mediating between Ayame and Jakotsu, trying in vain to pacify the squabbling duo while Kagome leaned back with her back against the cold tiled wall still cradling her left hand as though it were badly injured.

'What am I going to do?'

Kagome peered incredulously at her now gloved hand. She could feel the steady pulsating rhythm emanating from the betrothal ring .. correction, mating ring still stubbornly fixed on her left ring finger. Truth be told she had mixed emotions regarding the item, on the one hand it implied, much to her elation that she shared a precious link with Sesshoumaru though on the other hand it invoked a deep sense of fear.

What if Sesshoumaru uncovered her deception of him? She gave a rueful sigh as she slid languidly down the glossy tiled wall that enclosed the ladies comfort room. Would Sesshoumaru hate her? Would he accept her? Was she just a casual lay for him? What if he cast her aside after learning the truth?

Panic enveloped her causing her retch, out of instinct she suppressed it in a choked sob by covering her mouth with both hands. Fighting back tears of regret she tried to focus on her breathing instead until the urge to throw up receded and she felt well enough to think things through.

Shifting her aching legs to a more comfortable position Kagome furrowed her brows in quiet contemplation. She was positive she took it off, it was not present even in the hotel so when in the world did it appear? Kagome's crest fallen expression resurfaced, her utter confusion evident in the pronounced lilt of her lips. Her puzzlement encapsulated by the dull glaze on her eyes.

'Clearly I did not think of the repercussions of my actions'. Kami, she could feel a migraine coming on what has she got herself into?

"Yarrrgggghhhh… I can't stand this!"

Ayame, Sango, Kikyo and Jakotsu focused their attention on Kagome's form as she sat with slumped shoulders on the far corner opposite the cubicles. Kikyo's eyes softened, the usual hardness dissolving in the hazel orbs. She can foresee the difficulties ahead for her cousin. Kagome is definitely walking on a razor's edge this time. Sesshoumaru was a public figure who lives with a strict moral code Kikyo knew too well his uncompromising character and absolute resolution in segregating youkai and humans. And as far as relationships were concerned this current co-regent is very vocal in expressing his distaste for intermingling between humans and youkai.

Sesshoumaru had even gone so far as openly renouncing Inuyasha an eyesore, a blight in their illustrious bloodline in front of their clan and would have assaulted him had Sugimi not intervened. 'Oh my god, Inuyasha! He was with Sesshoumaru right this minute!'

"Kagome, we need to save Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru!" cried Kikyo in alarm snapping Kagome from her troubled state.

"You left the loud-mouthed moron with the homicidal dictator? Are you all insane?!!!" gasped Ayame taking a step back.

"Inuyasha is not a loud-mouthed moron!" defended Kikyo.

"And Sesshoumaru is not a homicidal dictator!" refuted Kagome hotly.

Four pairs of fastened on Kagome filled with pity.

"Dic-tator-sama .. Ohh, I like the sound of that…" swooned Jakotsu his bright purple ensemble puffed around his otherwise slender form. "He can dic-tate me anytime."

"Shut up you donkey faced alien from hell." cried Ayame balling a fist. "Don't say it like that!"

"Say it like what? Je-a-lous cause your male 'Taco Bell' chuahua doesn't compare to milord?"

"Since when have you started calling him milord?" asked Sango with one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Ya you sound like that short ultra retarded ninja turtle side kick of his." Added Ayame narrowing her almond shaped eyes.

"Who?" asked Jakotsu with eyes batting.

"The mutated slug midget that I want to cram in a vacuum cleaner!" growled Kagome pushing back her sleeves higher on her arm.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go."

"M-hm." Said Kagome.

"You all go, there's no telling how the stunted hanyou dwarf would end up once Sesshoumaru gets serious with him." Agreed Ayame pushing the still hesitating Kagome out of the ladies room. "Sango and I along with the bloated eggplant over there will go back to Tokyo, this is a family matter that doesn't involve us. We'll only make the situation awkward."

Kikyo nodded her appreciation as she exited through the door.

Sigh.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" asked a worried Ayame.

"Psh! 'Course they would! Why are you so suddenly so pessimistic? Are you on your hemorrhaging cycle?" mocked Jakotsu playfully.

"Menstrual cycle you breast-less totem pole! And that is none of your business" replied Ayame crossly.

"Don't pop a hemorrhoid darling, I was only trying to lighten the mood a bit." Crooned Jakotsu.

"Will the both of you just shut up for once!" blurted out an irritated Sango.

"You know …" began Ayame. "There's a vein that's ready to pop just above your left eyebrow."

"It could be an aneurism." Suggested Jakotsu, taking a step closer to Sango.

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: The nursery.**

The hanyou sat opposite his imposing sibling, his eyes flickering in between embers of gold and red. To say that the he was shocked was an understatement. Did he have a divine revelation? 'No way Sesshoumaru would gut any kami that came to him within a mile.' Inuyasha frowned more, was he missing something here? Sesshoumaru was not known for merciful acts of piety or kindness. 'I wouldn't be surprised if all the kamis fear him.'

"Why did you do it?" mumbled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sat casually in a thin padded chair with a high back rest adjacent to a newly cleaned window, still wearing his slightly crumpled business suit. He looked immaculate as always even with creased clothing.. 'wait.. creased clothing?' The hanyou narrowed his eyes sharply focusing on the abundance of wrinkles on the usually impeccably dressed Lord.

Bored eyes look out the window, the Inu Lord remained silent not bothering to respond back much less acknowledging the presence of his younger brother.

"Tell me… why Sesshoumaru? You've detested me and everything that has to do with me but when Kikyo…"

Sesshoumaru fastened his eyes on his half sibling his expression unreadable. He furrowed his brows slightly as though he was surprised at what he had done himself. Rather leisurely he shifts his leg forward stretching it towards the hanyou.

"Hn … how shall I put it… Your aid is mandatory in accomplishing a commission of personal importance to this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha jumped up suddenly his clawed index finger pointing accusingly at the Inu Lord. "Damn it! I knew you'd just screw around me! What is it? Have a vasectomy? You want me to have my tubes tied off permanently don't you? That's cold Sesshoumaru even coming from you!"

The Taiyoukai smirked. "Alas dear brother, blissfully tempting as that sounds this Sesshoumaru requires something that has nothing to do with bodily harm to your person."

The hanyou's eyes contracted in speculation. 'What the hell? Sesshoumaru asking a favour that doesn't involve butchering someone? What's gotten into him?'

"I need you to teach me…"

'Aw crap, here it comes… Do I really want to hear this?'

"To feel the female species."

SPLAT.

Inuyasha falls off the wooden chair he was perched lightly on.

"Na, Sesshoumaru-niisan .. that's ah a little um.. against the law isn't it?" asked Inuyasha loosening the stiff collar of his shirt with a clawed finger.

The Inu Lord sighs heavily, closing his eyes he lets out an even breath. More of habit rather than a gesture of impatience Sesshoumaru rakes through his smooth tresses. "As always you misconstrue what this Sesshoumaru is trying to say." He remarked in a steady tone-tolerance in his voice evident.

The hanyou pouted in silence for a brief moment as he pondered what his elder sibling was trying to state with a single fang protruding figuratively from his lips. "Well geez, why don't you just say it in plain English! I don't have the ability to think right now you know."

"Has there ever been a such a time?" scoffed Sesshoumaru coolly.

"Just get to the fucking point before I bludgeon you to death with this… this…heh?" Inuyasha peers closely at the device he holds in his hand. "What the hell is this? Some type of baby trumpet or something?" the hanyou sniffs more persistently at the item before sticking his nose in the fluted funnel. "It smells kinda like ah… a cream-thingy."

"That is a breast pump you ignorant whelp." Informed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha throws the item well away from him almost immediately.

"Fuck!… (gag)… erkkkk.. (retch) .. what the hell's wrong with you? Why didn't you say something sooner!" barked Inuyasha angrily wiping his mouth with the cuff of his sleeves as he glared murderously at his brother. "SOME OTHER WOMAN'S TITS MIGHT HAVE JUST BEEN IN THERE!"

"How eloquently put dear brother." Began the Taiyoukai. "This Sesshoumaru had thought you more knowledgeable than that… however, it seems I have erred greatly." Replied Sesshoumaru shaking his head.

Inuyasha turns away from him then grumbles to himself-a profusion of swear words streaming out of his mouth.

"Again you waste my time Inuyasha." The Inu Lord took a breath then began haltingly. "What I am asking you … is .. to … ah assist me… in understanding about .. emotions.. ah, how shall this Sesshoumaru articulate it one such as you? Lend me your support… in order to … woo.. to court.. nay, win a female's favour." Remaked the Taiyoukai wording out his intentions with great care.

"What the hell? You call that plain English? You sound like a really cheesy Shakespearean flick!"

"Do you mean to say you have still not grasped the significance of the words that this Sesshoumaru has just uttered?"

"Ut-utter? What the hell's that… no wait isn't that a cow's nipples?... Is what you're trying to say anything to do with dairy products?" asked Inuyasha scratching his head. "Butter? You want some butter?"

Sesshoumaru resists the overwhelming urge to slap his forehead at his younger brother's words. 'Words elude me at a time like this.'

"Truly thou lacks the most basic of intellects to comprehend even the crudest of our conversations. How poorly then your counsel to this Sesshoumaru must have been had I solicited your aid. Perhaps it is prudent that I seek another for advice pertaining to matters of the romantic nature."

"HEHHHHH- Romance?... Wait!!! Dammit Sesshoumaru! You're going to give me a heart attack with what your're saying! Are you serious?... Since when did this happen? … Um sure I'll help you out! She must be some female that's for sure! … Do I know her?... I should offer her my condolences-err I mean my congratulations!"

"Save thy useless prattling, I want this to be as painless for the both of us, therefore you are not to breathe a word of this matter to another soul." Warned Sesshoumaru.

"Can I at least tell Kikyo?"

"Absolutely not, I forbid it."

"Geez, you're really taking the fun out of this you know."

"Such subject is not intended to be 'fun'." Drawled Sesshoumaru flatly with the faintest narrowing of his feral looking eyes. "We commence this minute, you will instruct me in the ways of romance."

"Dammit, that sounds so wrong when you say it." Huffed Inuyasha shoving his hands in the pockets of his loose fitting jeans.


	19. Shadowy stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

Thank you reviewers! You rock! I'm very sorry I couldn't acknowledge you all in this chapter , but rest assured I will on the next one!

:O) dwX

Chapter 19:

Hakudoshi peered intently through the gauzy curtain that partially obstructed his view the corners of his mouth tipping up minutely at the sight of his prey. A malicious gleam streaks across his onyx eyes making it flicker amidst his shadowed face.

"Kagome.." he murmured.

Ah, how the simple act of speaking her name coated his tongue with exhilaration.

An overpowering sensation of thrill courses through his veins singing an inane song of fanatical pleasure. The surge instilling a madness he knew and recognized to be far beyond his control.

But so what?

What did it all matter?

From his position he could very well reach out and grasp the very embodiment of power.

Would the heavens shake and seek to condemn him?

Such sin to corrupt such innocence.

The dark youkai smirked his hand twitching involuntarily at the rapturous thought.

Yes, there was a strong pull to fulfill his dark desire.

To possess … to control … forever.

Hakudoshi laughed maniacally in a silvery tone shaking his head free from the constricting bands that bound his platinum tresses. Gracefully he swiveled to discard his blazer and shirt, how he loathed the stifling formal attire that Naraku had enforced him to wear.

Naraku. Damn him and his rules!

Hakudoshi clenched a fist relishing in the minuscule pin pricks of pain that radiated from his clenched hand. Again his eyes seek out his solace, the balm to his emptiness. A crushing tide of desire washes over him.

She, yes she the personification of his most earnest craving will most certainly not be denied.

The youkai sneered his fangs protruding figuratively as he pondered dark thoughts.

She is so pliant in comparison to him. He could almost feel the flimsy framework of bones and knitted flesh conceding underneath his masterful hands.

Hakudoshi laughed again in euphoric madness.

'Heartless.'

A faint whisper in the recesses of his mind; a fluttering murmur spoken so long ago now resurfacing unprovoked and unwanted.

Hakudoshi's face darkened as his eyes narrowed tensely bleeding rips of scarlet ribbons across the jet black pearls.

Heartless was he?

A soul-less rogue?

The youkai pursed his lips in contemplation even as he tipped his head back, the wispy tresses swaying in platinum rivers of light against the ashen rays of the moon.

Did he feel any love or hurt or sorrow? … Does he feel anything? … Should he?

Hakudoshi furrowed his brows.

Kagura at countless times had called him heartless, cold to anything and everything, but he couldn't care less and yet when Midoriko said the same it affected him. Why?

Does he unconsciously hunger to feel perhaps? Or at the very least be in the pretense of possessing a heart?

'A heart! Hmp..' scoffed Hakudoshi through gritted teeth.

Why should he yearn for such an insignificant and troublesome organ? Only a fool would want one.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened, a bittersweet memory suddenly jumping in the forefront of his mind.

"Ah Midoriko, you materialize in my existence once again along with the foolish belief that you would heal my soul … I am hallow, numb to all things that encompass me. I can never have a heart. Such a meddlesome fool you are to think otherwise."

The silver haired man flopped soundly on leather chair his eyes never leaving the window that provided him with ample view of Kagome's apartment.

"You will be mine this time… I play for keeps, and I most certainly do not share."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your presence is not required. Why do you remain?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"What? Can't old friends just spend some buddy time together?" replied Kouga pulling his chair ever closer to the visibly annoyed Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes in irritation flickering between transient shades of autumn gold and furious crimson.

"Ah ehehehehehe… um, please don't look at me like that … it kinda makes me think you're just about to bash my brain in and use me for a chew toy." said Kouga nervously as beads of perspiration rolled slowly down his face.

"It is to my knowledge that my station far surpasses your rank. As such should I be displeased by any imprudent acts this Sesshoumaru holds the right to order a seppuku (ritual disembowelment)."

"Why Sesshou you wound me!" cried Kouga rather theatrically.

A cold growl rips through the stagnant air. A guttural warning in the Inu dialect that the Inu Lord's patience was wearing thin. "Be advised whelp, do not utter frivolous words at the expense of being dismembered on the spot."

Kouga blinked profusely still oblivious to his precarious situation.

"Uh, isn't that called tyranny?"

Sesshoumaru smirks rather maliciously allowing a frigid blast of his jaki to creep across the wolf youkai. Kouga flinches back his face blanched whiter than freshly fallen snow. Rather reluctantly he returns the smile his eyes nervously flitting around the room avoiding to rest on the Taiyoukai.

"I am pleased we have come to an understanding Ookami (wolf). Suffice to say it would undoubtedly distress my chosen female had I eradicated your contemptible existence. "

"..Ha.. hahahaha..(snort)…hahaha." guffawed Kouga stupidly. A look of complete confusion seen figuratively on his face

Sesshoumaru sighs audibly.

"Truly this Sesshoumaru has arrived at the lowest point of my being, having been reduced to conversing with gratuitous fools who understand little if any at all."

Sesshoumaru gets up and stiffly walks towards the door.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, I thought you wanted some coaching to land some chick in bed!" Inuyasha yelled as he clumsily unties the straps of the apron from around his narrow waist.

Sesshoumaru eyes him grimly sparks of scarlet coals fissuring in the golden hues of his eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru needs no counsel from you in that regard. _**She**_ has already graced my bed." Emphasized the Inu Lord arrogantly.

Kouga and Inuyasha blinked then looked at each other.

"Errrr… so what do you need my advice for if you've already shagged her? …. "

The Inu Lord disappears in a flash only to re-appear a hand span away from the stupefied hanyou, his eyes now dangerously fracturing in tumultuous haze of ragin red.

"Impertinent fool! Disrespect my female one more time and this Sesshoumaru will skin you alive where you stand and cast out your worthless carcass."

Inuyasha looked at him with serious eyes. Ears flattened down, he sighs loudly patting a clawed hand on the Taiyoukai's broad shoulder.

"Now see, that is definitely the wrong way to talk to chicks. I know if it was me I would definitely not go out with you."

Sesshoumaru raises an arched brow his anger abating at the paramount stupidity of his younger sibling. "Perchance your intelligence has imploded and dissolved into nothingness hanyou. For you presume to be of equal rank to myself by placing your foul hand on my shoulder with ease and not be troubled by any dire repercussions."

'But I just washed my hands. What's he on about? Is he one of those germ-a-phobes?' Inuyasha blinked several times scratching his head in the process. He mouthed out words but no sound accompanied it. His eyes rolled up briefly pondering about something.

"Nah Sess! You got it all wrong! Inuyasha was just playing hard to get, so you have to uh.. really hang in there and try your best! Eventually he'll come around and he will like you for you… Yep! Persistence is the key my friend!" interjected Kouga.

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitches his fangs elongating to sharp sabers.

"Uh ya! Just like what he said!" added Inuyasha confidently pointing enthusiastically to the grinning Kouga. "Persistence is the key! You are pretty cute!"

The Taiyoukai massages his temples then swiftly turns away. 'Perhaps the role of being a father instigated a series of detrimental damages to his consciousness. It is a waste of time to converse with him at this rate.'

" This Sesshoumaru will promptly return in two days time."

"Wha? … But you just got here!" whined Kouga.

"Ya! What the hell am I going to do with the blueberry muffins I just baked?"

Sesshoumaru stopped his regal shoulders huffing and straining against the flare of temper threatening to erupt in volcanic proportions.

He took a deep and calming breath reminding himself that it is beneath his station to flay the skins of the two idiots currently with him.

"Perchance if you fill the inside your hanyou ears with it, it may possibly plug the tremendous breach in your cranium where your intellect ought to be." The Taiyoukai replied frostily.

SLAM.

"Whoah, he's sure on a shitty mood." Said Inuyasha.

"Ya, maybe he doesn't have enough whole grains in his diet. Yep! Them whole grains really does the trick to unblock any corked passages. I'm telling you fiber is the answer to every _**god knows what**_ that clogs us up! Ha hahahaha! … I'm serious, you have a problem.. you just barricade yourself in the toilet and shit – it - out! It always works! …"

"What the hell are you talking about you shitty wolf! No wonder he walked off! Sheesh! You're one gargantuan moron!"

"Shut up you pile of dog crap! I'm sick of listening to you bad mouth my scientific discoveries! And stop using words like gargantuan! I know for a fact you don't know jack shit about what that means!"

"What the hell is it about shit that you have to mention it every freakin conversation we have?"

"What? You got a problem with shit? Maybe you should take my advice and shit out all your frustrations in life!" barked Kouga flailing both arms in the air.

"Well good! Maybe I should! Anything would be better than talking to dumb ass like you!"

Inuyasha and Kouga glare at each other.


	20. Black Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

Thank you all reviewers! My apologies for the late update. Just a short note: Can't elaborate too much on some of the details as it would give away the entire story. Rest assured, there is a point of convergence for all characters involved.

Thanks again,

:O) dwX

".." speech

'..' thoughts

My Humps: Chapter 20 The Black Rose

YAWN.

Scratch. Scratch.

'Bedroom eyes … check, tousled sexy hair … check, rosy just woken up cheeks … check.' Jakotsu smiled widely. "Oh, what a sin to be soooo very beautiful!" crooned Jakotsu as he stared narcissistically at his reflection.

"Hey stop that! You're making me gag…. You! … Oddball! take your damn reflection and go get some milk from the convenience store across the road we're all out. Your toxic sewage breath is enough to mutate the metal fixtures and crack the mirror here." Grumbled Sango shoving Jakotsu roughly to the door.

"You are one batty old prune Sango!" retorted Jakotsu sticking out his tongue.

"Yea whatever."

Much to the scientist's annoyance, Jakotsu twirled and pranced in tippy toes in a mock ballet across the floor. "I shall return Mon Ami! Surrender not to the ugly hag yonder." Bid Jakotsu to the recently awoken Kagome.

"Shut up she-man, go get the stupid milk before I throw you out the window."

Jakotsu batted his eyelashes at the visibly annoyed scientist. Swirling grandly he opens the front door in grand fashion. A black object stops him dead his tracks.

"Heh? … Uh Kagome there is a single black rose left in your door."

"WHUFF?" Kagome pokes her head from the cramped bathroom where she was furiously brushing her teeth and putting on work clothes. Bubbles of white foam peeked between the gaps on her pink lips.

"I said there is a creeeepy black rose left in your front door!"said Jakotsu louder, cupping both to amplify the projection of his voice.

Rolling her eyes in irritation Kagome rinses her mouth quickly, the black satin tresses of her hair swerving in the air with each motion she takes. The young woman sighs heavily as she rests her back against the glass enclosure of the shower booth.

'What is with today? You'd think my life was screwed up enough as it is.' She grumbled inwardly as she zipped up her skirt.

"That's not funny Jak! I'm gonna hear an ear-full from Sesshoumaru if I don't get there at 7am sharp!" Huffed Kagome pushing past the still half asleep Jakotsu.

Picking up the strange item gingerly Jakotsu faced Kagome. "Who's joking? I'm telling you some guy left this on your front door."

Kagome frowned and looked away diverting her eyes from her worried friend and the ominous looking bud he held in his right hand. "And I'm telling you, I'm not in the mood! Maybe it's just some stupid prank some kids next door are playing."

"A third time?" joined in Sango incredulously.

Kagome freezes mid step. 'A crap, that did it.'

"What-second-time?" Jakotsu mouthed out carefully with tense lips, his neatly trimmed eyebrows arching.

"Nice one Sango … err, it's nothing really! Oh damn, look at the time gotto go!" Kagome zips past and with her handbag on her shoulder exits through the door with a loud bang.

Jakotsu corners Sango in the kitchen. "Talk!" he barked rather forcefully. "Or god help me I'm gonna give you a Brazilian wax right here right now!"

Sango pales.

"She uh, well… it started yesterday, there was uh, s-someone that left a message in the answering m-machine." She stammered.

"What did he say?"

Sango paused in thought.

"Well?" insisted Jakotsu tapping his foot on the floor.

"Dammit Jakotsu! That's just it! The person in the other line never said a word, all we could hear was some weird music or chanting in the background." exploded Sango.

"Why didn't you or Kagome say anything about this until now?" demanded Jakotsu.

"Look, I wanted to ok.. But Kagome said it was no big deal and it that it might just be a wrong number or static or one of those really annoying telemarketers or something… you know, the telemarketer calls that are hardly audible."

"Go on."

Sango swallowed hard her throat had gone dry and voice croaked through parched lips. She starts nervously fidgeting with the cords of her bathrobe. Tying and untying in succession. Jakotsu noticed this but said nothing, opting instead to patiently wait for Sango's explanation.

"Yesterday afternoon there was a parcel delivered in the apartment lobby. Nina, the girl on shift at the time said some really nice looking guy drooped it off and she didn't much of it .. But, when, oh god, Jakotsu… when Kagome and I opened it... it was a doll, with Kagome's photo sticky -taped on the face it was dressed in some weird old fashioned clothes with what looks like an armour, it looked like it was buried in sand or soil because there was this gritty grains all caught in the hair of it and it had red marks on the body which looked seriously like a representation of a cut or a wound I totally freaked out … "

Sango sank to the chair next to her she drooped her head resting it on the table. "The doll's clothes were torn and shredded, her hands and legs were bound and there was a tiny spell note with strange inscriptions. Kagome was going to try and pick it up, but I recognized a few of the glyphs and realized it was an archaic form of Japanese used for spells and such… I used a chopstick to peel it off. The glyphs glowed red then burst into flames… it was horrible!"

"There more to it isn't there?" prodded Jakotsu lifting his friends face to meet his gaze and easing her into a sitting position.

Sango sighed then nodded.

"There was a black rose there too." She whispered.

"So you did nothing?"

"How can I? Kagome refuses to even take it seriously! She just laughs it off." Bellowed Sango.

"Do you think it's a kid's prank?"

Sango scowled deeply shifting up her legs. She bent them, then folded both and held them close to her chest allowing the front part of her robe to arrange itself in a tight, crumpled pleat.

"No, the black rose is too uncanny and far too expensive to be some child's practical joke." She answered in a cryptic tone.

"You've seen one before? Is it just dyed black or something."

"Psh! Don't insult my intelligence you dubious twit! That," cried Sango pointing at the black rose in the table, "is an anomaly of nature! The features of the flower and the leaves.. there's no doubt about it.. The scientific name for this variety is Rosa Probuzini… Awakening is the common name."

Jakotsu picked up the rose twisting the sturdy green stem between his thumb and index finger. "Awakening" he murmured. "What's so abnormal about this rose?"

"Jakotsu, Rosa Probuzini is blush pink in colour. And even if this is dyed which I think it is not. The colour would not be this .. this black! Look at it! Its like something that's been dipped in black tar!"

Jakotsu held the rose closer to his face, inspecting it with curious eyes. "I once heard of black rose long ago, mind you it was deep dark scarlet not really black… they say its supposed to be given to an enemy…"

"An enemy?" gulped Sango, instinctively her hands reach towards her throat. Her lips trembling mildly at the corners. 'Oh Kagome what's happening?' A chilly gust of wind brushed past her bare legs where the robe had stopped short mid calves sending a cold shiver travelling up her spine.

Jakotsu nodded tipping the rose flower forward until it was held upside down, dangling precariously between his fingers. He fixed his eyes on Sango narrowing to emphasize the words he would say next.

"Vengence. It was given as a symbol of vengeance."


	21. Office Rumble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof.

My apologies! This chapter took longer than I thought. The next chapter is in the works though so I should be able to post it soon now that the holidays are here! YAY!

dwX :O)

".." speech

'..' thoughts

**Chapter 21: Office Rumble**

Shafts of piercing sunlight shot through a cascade of water pouring down from the long spout of a green plastic watering can. Beads of cool water fuse together around a half spherical plant embedded in layers of gritty white quarts and sand.

A thin but satisfied smile spreads across the face of the one watering the plant.

"Yosh! That should do it."

A soft giggle escapes her lips as she languidly puts down the watering can on top of a nearby cabinet.

'I do hope he likes it.' The woman thought.

The sound of smooth steps alerted her to the approach of someone about to enter the refined office she was currently in. Anxiously she picks up the watering can again in an act of nervousness.

'Keep calm, breathe and visualize your centre…' she chanted inwardly. A film of light enshrouds the woman unbeknownst to her. Particles from the sun's rays pulled towards her form magnifying to a saintly glow.

The plant below unexpectedly burst two blossoms in diminutive explosion of yellow and muted lilac. The woman gasps in astonishment even as the other entity makes its presence known.

The air stirs surreptitiously as the jaki of the Inu Lord crept along the walls of the expansive office. A new scent bombards his receptive nose making him more irritated than usual.

"Ningen, what are you doing?" asked the Taiyoukai in an exasperated tone.

The woman shakes her shirking the thoughts preoccupying her mind. She smiles cheerfully carefully stepping away from the onyx black marble desk to reveal the plant.

"Your office beats the arctic by 100 degrees below zero!" stated Kagome turning away to focus on the plant as she continued to water the plump succulent. "Ta-da! See now your room has some personality! What do you think? Its great huh?" she beamed proudly.

Sesshoumaru remained unresponsive standing stoically against the marble desk with a grave expression on his face. He eyes the plant critically and then in a faint gesture of displeasure turned his back on the plant and Kagome.

"Well?"

Still no movement.

Kagome slumped slightly; she tilts her head as a wistful sigh escapes her lips. "I bought this at the flower shop near St. Andrews Chapel … it reminded me of you and I thought that you and the cactus are alike in some ways so I bought it …."

"I see no thorns on my person." The young lord glared maliciously at the cactus, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kagome snorted loudly. "Very funny! What I meant was that you're visually imposing but that inside… inside .. oh what is the right way to put this…" She paced to and fro, furrowing her brows in deep thought.

"Why you contemplated to bring forth such an inconsequential object is far beyond the understanding of this Sesshoumaru." He stated with a curt shake of the head.

"Stop interrupting my thought process!"

'Ye gods. Calamity surely will befall us all – the ningen's mind is at work.'

Sesshoumaru lips faintly slanted upwards. The amber hues of eyes warming to sunset orange, he felt something within stir, a subtle fluttering. He closed his eyes briefly massaging his head to dispel the thoughts clouding his mind.

"Squishy!"

"What nonsense do you speak of woman?"

Kagome's head snapped up her right eye twitching vigorously. "Squishy as in deep inside you do harbor some emotion… as hard to believe that is right now." She growled out.

Almost in an instant the air seemed to vibrate perceptively pulsing around the Taiyoukai gently lifting the silver wisps of hair in a flickering motion.

"This Sesshoumaru will act as if none of those words left your lips human." Remarked the young lord in a flat tone.

Kagome blinked in rapid succession.

"Why? What's wrong with _**feeling**_ something ?"

"It is not proper." Drawled out Sesshoumaru smoothing the cuff of his left sleeve.

"WHAT??!!! Are you saying that you honestly don't care about anything?"

"What would it profit my person to care?" responded the Taiyoukai again focusing on the irate form of Kagome. He leaned in closely towards the woman to emphasize his point.

Kagome gasped loudly. "I am sooooo not hearing this." She cried capping her ears with her hands.

"To care implies a mismanagement of my person and a total waste of time and intellect, a transitory deterioration of sanity." Sesshoumaru elaborated. "There is no _**squishy**_ facet in my being."

"What - about - Rin?" Kagome demanded.

"What about Rin?" Asked Taiyoukai sitting down his leather chair.

"You couldn't have kept her all these years if you didn't care! …" cried Kagome flailing her arms wildly about head. "Explain that!"

A man dressed in a navy blue suit enters quietly. He remained rooted on the spot watching the exchange between the Inu Lord and a human female with interest.

The Inu Lord clicked his tongue in impatience.

"There is nothing to explain. I am accountable for Rin just as I am responsible for running the Western Lands and its people. You insinuate that this Sesshoumaru cares purely on the supposition that I have kept her with me all these years however, you err greatly in that regard. There is a difference between caring and being held accountable for someone Kagome." The Inu Lord stated in an even tone. 'Why cannot this Sesshoumaru articulate the feelings I long to speak of?'

"I still fail to see the difference. You kept Rin because you cared for her."

"Enough of this irrelevant matter! I am as I should be! Not as a carer and most certainly not a thorny dessert vegetation!" drawled out Sesshoumaru his temper suddenly flaring unexpectedly.

"No! You would rather remain an unfeeling creature isolated and alone!"

"Uh I'm really sorry about this but did I come in at a bad time?" interjected Miroku apologetically.

Kagome turned her nose up at the Taiyoukai ignoring the man. "Mr. There is No Squishy Facet in my Being! Bah! I hope you prick your arrogant ass on the cactus get tetanus!" she cried as she spun around to head to the door.

Sesshoumaru gave her an apathetic stare. "Not very likely Ms. Higurashi, in any case bring me some tea if you are intending to go out."

"ARRRGGGHHH… I don't believe you!" raged Kagome placing both hands on her hips.

"Actually he is right Tetanus is contracted through a different means not by being pricked by a cactus." Informed the man holding up his right index finger.

"Butt out jerk who asked for your opinion!" Fumed Kagome pointing an accusing finger at the stranger.

"That is a rather undignified stance Ms. Higurashi and on the record, I believe you are still working for me." He added with a smug smirk.

"Grrrrr…"

BANG!

Kagome slams the door deafeningly behind her.

"As far as I know, when demons don't want to admit they care for someone they use the term accountability." Remarked Miroku as he strode towards the marble desk in an uneven gait.

"Speak your words with care monk when you are in my presence." Warned Sesshoumaru darkly.

Miroku laughed, it was obvious the Taiyoukai was in foul mood indeed.

"Well the lifestyle of a monk really doesn't suit me so … I decided to rethink my options three years ago and follow a different path… I'm a detective now." He grinned proudly flashing a brass badge from inside the blazer.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Reaching across his left side he retrieved a thick brown folder and began reading through the top page even as Miroku continued to talk.

"By the way who was that hottie huh? ..Ruff … Ruff.. eh?" He wolf whistles loudly. "She's a feisty one."

"That was Kagome." Answered Sesshoumaru not bothering to lift his eyes even as he flips a page from the report he was reading.

Miroku's jaw drops.

"Refrain from acting like an imbecile Miroku state your business and be on your way. I have little time to waste on you."

Miroku scratches his head. "She didn't recognize me? I'm wounded! … Well, if that was Kagome I was actually going to talk to her." He twirled quickly around back towards the door when a cold growl ripped through the air.

Sesshoumaru fixes his feral eyes now glinting hard as steel on the monk turned police officer. "Indulge me in my moment of ignorance, regarding what matter pertains to Kagome."

"Heh? Ah sheesh, Sesshoumaru, couldn't you just say it plainly."

The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes. Swirls of jaki encompassed the man applying firm pressure around him. Miroku gulped unable to put up any resistance to the overbearing power of the Taiyoukai.

"Ehehe, when you put it that way … *wheeze*… I just got a call of Sango this morning about weird presents Kagome's been receiving ...*cough*… could you lighten up the choke-hold a bit for old times sake? … Thanks.. anyway as I was saying Sango said there was an exploding spell and a bondage voodoo Kagome doll which I think maybe a hitodama although it is surprising that it was given to her instead of being nailed to a tree or buried to complete the curse…" _(AN: hitodama is a figure of a person where a curse is usually attached)_

**[EXPLOSION] CRASH.**

"Oh geez." Jumped Miroku.

A nearby glass cabinet imploded in itself, splinters of glass lay littered across one corner of the office with some fragments still suspended in mid-air. Miroku quivered nervously observing the twisted metal frames of the cabinet still protesting and shrieking quietly as the invisible energy that damaged it horrendously ebbed away in a sluggish pace.

"Leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Miroku asked trying to recollect himself.

Sesshoumaru looks fiercely at Miroku.

"Still a youkai of few words huh, you're pretty good at glaring though … See now I can certainly interpret that expression as saying something along the lines of _**… in how many pieces would you like your ass handed back to you?**_ Am I right?... ah…oh .. right… I'll just go now then." Miroku walks over to the door. "I'll leave my card in her desk outside."

When the door shut close Sesshoumaru leaned back against the chair. It took a moment to recompose himself. Inwardly he admitted that it alarmed him how quickly he had reacted to the news that Kagome was receiving odd presents from someone.

Why had Kagome not told him? If one of the presents did prove to be a hitodama it poses as a grave risk to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in thought a dark undecipherable expression covered his face.


	22. Into the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof.

AN: Ok ok sorry this was a late post, I had intended to upload it last month but certain issues kept popping up and I was only able to do it today.

Thank yous long overdue!

Biteme4eturn-t, darkangel0212, SakuraBlossom24, bookwrm150, angelpet, IcedLilith. kashiangel07, OnyxTears, FluffyandKagome, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin, xXKillorbeKilledXx, oXHime-ChanXo, Sesshy's Sexy Mistress, Inuyasha'sdaughter411 , Rina117, Brenda, MangaFreak15, SakuraBlossom24, Ayame Yuki Yamazaki, LuNa aNgEl777, Ajee, Akri07, Tipix, Mayumi Crescent Moon, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, midnight 1987, Chetari, Eternal_light, lil mutt face grl, RuBiAx, mimi, . HypnoticKiss 2008, Hitsugayaloveralways, yakunantenshi.

:O) dwX

".." speech

'..' thoughts

Chapter 22: Shadows

"Damn that dog and his arrogance!" huffed Kagome with each step. 'What was I expecting? I knew he wouldn't change. Why don't I just….arrrgggghhh this is sooo hopeless! I'm hopeless, I mean what was I really hoping to achieve?'

Kagome's lips trembled, unable to answer her own question was it foolish to hope for a tiny glimmer of change in the taiyoukai? Shakily she pulls a crumpled tissue from the narrow pocket of her skirt uncaring how she looked at the moment. If she looked every bit like one menopausal female she didn't care. In fact if any passerby decided to ask how she was feeling right now she'll tell the damned snoop to screw a squirrel, no wait, squirrels were cute… a skunk would be better.

Gaahhh! What the hell was she thinking now? Since when did squirrels and skunks enter her train of thought. This was all that stupid puffy dog's fault!

'I will not cry, I will not cry!'

Kagome wore a pastel pink skirt that reached just below her knees, the material was sheer and lifted with the breeze it had a white lining inside that slightly metallic. With each angry step it swayed in seductive grace capturing the breath of a bystander in the shadows too frozen with wanting to even draw a single breath.

His empty eyes sprinting to life, from within its depths hunger flickers ever so ferociously it was like wild fire coursing through his veins utterly consuming his whole being. Lunacy shone in the depths of his night-black eyes.

"You are cruel Kagome, you burn me with need that cannot be quenched." He murmured in a quiet tone. Hands clenched tightly to his side he stalked in fluid grace after the female like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

Kagome exited the building hurt and angry; she found her feelings toward the young lord slipping over to despair. It hurt to think the young lord did not care at all, it hurt he said those things, it hurt to think he won't ever change. Not for Rin, certainly not for her-No, not for anyone.

Pained at the heart too much to care, she took no heed to where she was going. All she knew was that she must get away from there … From him. She pushed her slim legs to go faster, further, fueled by an unknown emotion so dark and pain so deep it carved at her soul. Looking down she toyed with the bandage shielding the mating ring from prying eyes. It had begun to loosen around her ring finger due to moisture that had seeped in while she watered the cactus.

She won't care from now on. She will not allow herself to care for the arrogant dog this time around. Yes this time around she won't allow her heart to mislead her. She will be like him, uncaring, unemotional and completely distant.

And yet deep down inside she hoped and prayed he would follow to stop her.

But he didn't.

His smooth strides so familiar in her ears did not chase after her.

Something within her broke.

Another sliver from her soul.

Kagome exited the building and headed for the extensive park that adjoined Sesshoumaru's company building. It was thickly forested with majestic oak and maple trees looming large in great abundance. In some areas where light seldom touched the humid ground it was difficult to discern what time of day it was due to the impenetrable flora that encircled the grounds. The southern end was especially dark and mysterious; it was a very forbidding place. It was also the grounds Kagome had unintentionally entered.

Briefly Kagome slowed her pace looking anxiously over slouched shoulder wondering at the lack people in the area. A frown quickly knotted her brows as another thought entered her mind. God what was she thinking? Did she seriously think he would follow her like that? They slept together once, that was it, and even now he doesn't act as if anything happened between the both of them.

'Who am I kidding, nothing did happen..' she grumbled stopping to catch her breath near some prickly shrubs. Looking around she noticed she had lost her way and that there were paths in the park. In fact there were no identifiable landmarks or feature to speak of.

"Good one Kagome…"

Kagome coughed when a sudden irritant lodged itself on her throat, it stung a fraction. Beads of tears collected in the corner of her eyes. As if on cue the wind picked up all of a sudden and she shivered involuntarily when a frigid current of air hiked up her legs.

Leaves swirled and danced in circles around her lithe form accompanied by a faint hiss of mocking laughter.

"_**What did you hope to achieve?"**_

"_**Did you really think he would change?"**_

"_**Little wretch that you are, you are nothing to him!"**_

A strong gust of wind encroached on her from all sides its tone dripping with venom. The same tone, it was familiar, Kagome thought hard, she had heard it before.

"_**I told you to keep away!" **_

"_**Now you will die!"**_

The wind laughed and shrieked painfully it seemed to press on her from all sides coiling around tight like the deadly embrace of a snake trying to squeeze every once of breath in her body. Kagome found it hard to breathe her gasps for air became more and more desperate and laborious. Her lungs felt wrung from the inside out, it was too painful to talk let alone whimper. Her now parched throat felt dry and swollen, but the winds did not relent. It continued to encircle her growing thicker, darker and more oppressive with each passing second creating a miniature twister. Kagome shut her eyes as spots began appearing in her vision, nausea struck her so severely she thrashed to the side. Seconds ticked by and soon Kagome's arms and legs became limp but she did not fall. The wind prolonged her agony, lifting up her form as though she stood.

"Help me" Kagome managed to croak out weakly before succumbing to unconsciousness.

The wind did not cease it's merciless torture, it continued to twist Kagome's now limp body in an asphyxiating hold.

"_**DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

Laughed the wind, the inane voice echoing in the topmost canopy of the forest scaring birds to flight.

A single flash cut through the dense column of wind followed quickly by a female screech. A shadowy figure appeared to catch Kagome as the wind released her from its deadly grip. The dark figure cloaked in shadows deposited the girl's form under the protective shade of a nearby tree. He motioned his hands in an intricate sign and a gray mist surrounded the unconscious Kagome.

The wind too solidified into a female- Kagura, disheveled and clothes torn glared angrily at her younger sibling. Baring her teeth she snarled at him unleashing a cutting wind that had the ability to pierce through solid steel. It hissed angrily in tearing through with a high pitched sound.

Hakudoshi observantly dodged in mid air as he avoided the lethal attack. He perched in the lofty heights of a statuesque birch tree overlooking the staggering form of Kagura below. The wind witch hissed her eyes blood red with fury; she lifted her enchanted fan in a commanding gesture. The tree under the dark eyed youth groaned and shuddered horribly, the bark splintering in shards so fine and sharp it was barely visible to the naked eye.

Kagura smirked, so the fool decided to interfere well that is all to her advantage. He will die with the wretch this day. No one dares takes what is hers and lives! She snapped shut her fan crispy twirling it by its crimson tassel. The trees shook, its leaves rattled in the furious wind, some being picked up and hurled into the air like hundreds of green shuriken accompanied by the razor-sharp shards of bark.

Hakudoshi inclined his head a faint sneer lifting the corners of his lips. So the hell cat wanted to play did she? He waved two fingers in front of him once disenabling the razor sharp leaf-shurikens and making them fall limply to the ground. The shards of bark likewise stopped before incinerating on the spot, but Hakudoshi's attack did not end there. A vicious cut rend the invisible air, it was not seen-only heard. This attack was always noticed too late by his adversaries in the past and there is no escape from it. The dark youth narrowed his eyes this is the day his elder sibling would feel his power. Yes, she would die at his hands this day.

A shrill cry penetrated the depths of the dark forest, Kagura, stood tall and proud clutching at her bleeding abdomen cut deeply by Hakudoshi's slash. Blood gushed out freely bleaching the wind witch's clothes into a vibrant red.

"Meddler!" Kagura screamed taking out her fan, rage burned in her eyes. "I'll make you pay for this!"

Hakudoshi remained silent, watching her with weary eyes. A scythe with a lengthy blade appeared by his right hand gleaming dangerously. Hakudoshi pointed the menacing weapon at Kagura with eyes glinting harder than steel.

"You are an eyesore witch, you should have left alone what is mine….. Now be gone."

A second slash ripped through the air so fast it severed Kagura in 13 pieces even before she could voice out a scream.

'He's fast I did not even see him move his hand!' Her eyes stared fixatedly on her sibling in unbelief even as he decapitated head sailed through the air.

"Oh and one last thing."

Hakudoshi produced a reddish black ball from the small package he carried. Dread filled the wind witch as she awaited the enevitable.

"I do believe this belongs to you does it not?" he sneered just as he fisted his clawed hands on the dark orb elongating his curved claws so that it stabbed within the sphere.

Kagura let out an earsplitting splitting shriek as she dissolved into dust.

Hakudoshi watched as the ashes scattered in the winds his cold eyes apathetic to the death of his sibling. No emotion stirred in him in his sister's death, his hunger for the human female blinded him and provoked him to such wrath it would pleasure him to kill the damned witch again and again if need be.

Turning his eyes away from the remains of his sister he turned towards the female still protectively encased in the barrier of his own making. The shield went down gradually at his approach presenting the female to him unhindered.

Something flickered in Hakudoshi's usually blank eyes as he stooped down to lift the human.

"So fragile." He mumbled.

Tentatively he touched her hair, the bluish tinged tresses sparkling in the sun like pitch black raven's wings against the powdery paleness of his hands. As he held her like this her softness seemed to envelop him whole.

"Kagome I have enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse …" he paused as he held her face with one hand closer to his lips. With his other hand he took off the cartoony bandage wrapped around Kagome's ring finger where the mating ring blazed in an angry scarlet light. Seizing the blood-red ring he pinched it lightly exerting his own jaki to null the ring's proactive seal and imbuing it with his own dark aura. It turned black and then cracked before splitting into two halves, "but I'm afraid its about time for the cat to collect his due." He smiled darkly raking his fangs along one side of the girl's neck.

Kagome trembled a single tear tumbling down one side of her still pale cheek.

'_Sesshoumaru'_


	23. Undone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

AN: My many thanks to those who have reviewed!

"…" speech

'…' thoughts

Chapter 23: Undone

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. She looked so vulnerable with her wan complexion and gaunt appearance. A growl resounded in his chest, seeing her like this in this state of weakness bothered him greatly. He ached to hold her, embrace her and keep from all harm. The long dormant protective side of him roused with such intensity his eyes drifted between hues of crimson and burning coals of liquid gold.

The taiyoukai clenched his teeth his fangs elongating into dangerous sabers. He tasted his own blood as the razor-sharp fangs pricked his lower lip, the metallic tang coating his tongue slowly. Whatever fool attacked Kagome would pay dearly. He would personally see to that.

Shifting closer to her he stroked her face tenderly vowing an oath that he would not allow such an unpleasant incident to happen again. If he needed to keep the strong willed human chained to him then so be it.

'I will not lose you. I will walk this earth as one dead should you disappear from me.'

As if answering his thoughts Kagome stirred moaning weakly as she slowly opened her eyes, she thrashed about pathetically against the bed sheets tucked securely around her lithe form, kicking weakly as she turned side to side. She winced audibly her body protesting at the unexpected movement. Dazed she opened her eyes sluggishly, her vision swirling as she unsteadily struggled to sit up. She attempted to swallow but her throat felt parched and dry, her limbs felt like lead and her head pounded heavily making her whimper.

Sesshoumaru frowned observing her delicate state.

Kagome jerked forward suddenly nearly toppling off the bed in a bundle of stripped sheets. The inu lord's arms shot out instantaneously before he could restrain himself, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. The taiyoukai blinked in bewilderment evidently disturbed. Why was he reacting this way? He cleared his throat as he resumed seating back on his chair still uncomfortable that his own body was instinctively protecting the human female before him. He tilted his head back, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes with his right hand. This was definitely getting out of hand. She was human! A human! Did he not scoff at his father when he took a human female as mate? Now here he is succumbing to the charms of the same species!

Kagome again tried to sit up straining hard against the confining fabric grumbling in irritation. The bed sheet won sending the female flopping back against the mattress.

Sesshoumaru grinned shaking his head as he looked at the human female in visible amusement. Did it matter if she was human? Rin is human and yet he took her under his wings. Again Kagome endeavored to sit up lips pursed stubbornly she muttered swear word after swear word furrowing her brows in the attempt to sit up. The taiyoukai arched an eyebrow, what was she thinking? She obviously needs rest and here she was forcing her scrawny body to sit up. He cursed under his breath, he female was as stubborn as he was.

"Do not strain yourself, you have been through much." rebuked the taiyoukai.

The young girl looked up to meet the eyes of her catcher with unfocused eyes. She did not realize she had company, Kagome smiled weakly then lightly touched the side of the taiyoukai's face with her cold hands. Her hands traced the fine noble features making the taiyoukai almost moan, he closed his eyes yielding to her touch, savouring it, imprinting it deep in his mind.

"S-Sesshoumaru." she managed to croak out hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he blushed furiously like a school boy for the first time in his life. He angled his body and turned away panthing heavily affected by her touch, quivering lips and feeble voice. Had he truly reverted back to a savage? He wanted to take her there and then as she was! Ashamed he clenched a tight fist. When he swung around to look at her again he found himself holding her so close he could hear and feel her fragile human heart beating against him. When had he jumped to her side? Why did he scoop her into his embrace on the mere sound of her voice calling his name? Had he truly succumbled to madness? The inu lord gazed at the girl in the midst of the warring emotions inside of him. Confusion swirled like a wild tempest. He was lost for words. No thought formed in his mind.

"What happened to me?"

The Taiyoukai looked fiercely out into the window, his eyes partially tapering to a dangerous glare. Soothingly he placed a clawed hand on top of her head careful not to scrape the lethal claws in the midnight tresses. He breathed deep then began stroking her lightly. Yes he too would like to know. Then whoever wounded her so would pay at cost of their miserable life. The inu inside him agreed snarling quietly as anger slowly seeped to his core almost obliterating his well honed self control, spiraling his vision in a stormy mist of red. Gently he lowered the still trembling girl back onto the bed smoothing out her hair on the creased pillow. Biting back the growl lodged in his throat he stamped down the overwhelming bloodlust making his blood boil.

"That is what I intend to find out." He stated flatly eyes still blazing muderously.

Kagome looked him assessing him thoroughly. He seemed angry. She quirked a brow. Sesshoumaru crabby? Wait, there was something else, he looked tired and worn out which was odd. Her lips pursed as her chest tightened, seeing him at such a state made her heartache. It didn't seem right, him so worried for her and yet she could not deny the fact a small fragment of joy leapt in the depths of her heart giving birth to hope that maybe, just maybe, the stupid jerk is finally allowing her inside his heart.

"You look like crap." She pointed out with a muffled giggle.

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback for a second then resumed his stoic façade. That was all she could say? She had been as one dead for five days while he at his wits end had been prowling around the whole apartment like rabid dog snapping at his servants and the gender perplexed sub human male claiming to be Takara's pack member and that was all she could say? …

Sesshoumaru sighed aloud.

Then again this was the same foolish woman who attempted to instigate a fight with him using her shoe. He smirked bowing his head so that his bangs overshadowed his face. His expression softened a fraction as he dipped low towards her, descending closer as he gently brushed away the strands of hair clinging to her still clammy forehead. Kami she smelled sweet even at such a pitiable state.

"The same could be said of you." He sighed gently brushing his lips on her cheeks.

Kagome shivered as his warm breath fluttered over her face. She smiled contently hugging him back.

"You never change." She said softly punching him lightly on the shoulders.

"I see no need for it." He replied stiffly pulling back to sit straight in the wooden chair next to her bed. Kagome stared at him she thought he looked … cute.

Stray bangs defiantly fall out of place of the low pony tail currently holding back the platinum tresses in place, slightly wrinkled clothing, partially 'lost puppy' look. The dark lines under his eyes no matter how unflattering seemed so beautiful in her eyes. He looked so adorable she could almost squeal.

Kagome watched him unblinking, feeling the bubbles of love stirring deep in her belly. She found she yearned for the cold jackass. Yep, that was her Sesshoumaru he can make the jerkiest comment and still look so damn cool. She licked her lips still gazing at the silver haired angel next to her.

"What is it woman?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably.

"Nothing." Replied Kagome beaming a bright smile.

The taiyoukai stood up gracefully shuffling one foot forward as he thrust both hands in the pockets of the khaki pant he wore. Gazing down with his amber eyes he broke in a faint but charming smile totally unnerving the young woman. Kagome beamed her battered heart swelling in her chest invigorated and refreshed. Ah crap! Well she might as well relish the moment who knows when the dog will show his affection freely again.

Sesshoumaru raked his right hand through his sleek hair. Ah! This insufferable woman, she continues to vex him to no end. From deep within the inu inside howled contently echoing quietly in the young lord's mind.

"I will take my leave of you now however, you are to rest for the whole of this week." He instructed in a commanding tone, as he began tucking the sheets around her like a defensive cocoon.

"But, the bills…" Kagome protested trying in vain to wave her arms around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This Sesshoumaru will see to your expenses. You are to stay put."

"That sounds a lot like an order." Grumbled Kagome glaring daggers at him.

"It is."

"Eh? Don't I have a say in this?"

"For what reason? You are injured are you not?"

"Y-yes…" replied Kagome furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then as a good injured human you will stay in bed and take it easy for a week. And be warned I will periodically check up on you to ensure that you are truly resting, should this Sesshoumaru discover that you are behaving contrary to my words I will personally meet out a suitable punishment."

"Wah?" Kagome stops mid-protest as the inu lord swiftly opens the door in her room that leads to the lounge concluding their conversation.

"It seems your apartment is frequented by a rather obstinate rodent." Sesshoumaru glowered at the figure huddling near the door carrying a tray containing juice, fruit and soup.

"A kawaii and fashion sensation rodent!" interjected Jakotsu sticking out his tongue at the glaring taiyoukai.

The taiyoukai took a step closer to the male. "If anything happens to her this Sesshoumaru will peel off your wretched hide inch by inch."

"Ahahahaha … um, yea." Gulped Jakotsu looking away.

As the inu lord passed the watery eyed and now blubbering male, he paused as turned the knob on the apartment door that opens to the narrow corridor outside.

"Kagome, I will ring you on your cellphone. You are permitted only 4 rings, this Sesshoumaru will not elaborate what happens if you fail to answer your phone upon the 5 th ring."

"Whaat?"

The inu lord smirked smugly than exited watching the female renew her struggle against her constraints. The door closed with a soft click. Kagome paused in thought then grinned widely having understood the unspoken meaning behind the cold taiyoukai's words. He was worried for her and if he's worried that means he cares for her right? Kagome managed to free a hand gingerly placing a finger in front of her sealed lips trying to recall the touch of his lips when he kissed her last in the hotel.

"Evil bastard!" hissed Sango between gritted teeth as she stood hidden from behind the potted palmera plant. Balling a fist she pushed her flushed face through the lush green leaves. Green leafy debris dotted in her hair some clinging to the coarse black vest she was wearing.

"YARGH!! It's the dreaded corpse flower that said to be the stinkiest in the world!" Jumped Jakotsu springing away from the scientist's form abruptly.

"Just shut the hell up you f*ckin missing link! You don't know how long my aching muscles had to endure a squatted posture while that scary as hell psychopathic bastard prattled out his damn threats to my best friends who has been through f*ck knows what! Damn it! My legs are more bowed than a freakin sumo wrestler's!"

"Ugh! Listen to this nose mucus woman shoot off her dirty mouth! Worse than sailor I tell you!" cried Jakotsu covering Kagome's ears with his hands.

"Hey! I am an independent and strong willed modern female!" asserted Sango stabbing a proud thumb in her chest.

"Psh! If some idiot sees you as a girl he must be one retarded pervert." Scoffed Jakotsu folding his arms infront of his chest.

"You called?" Miroku sticks his head in from the window a wide grin spread across his face.

"Gyah! What the hell? … wait a minute… Mi-ro-ku?" guffawed Sango walking closer towards the window. She scuffled clumsily on her clothing and hair flicking off the leaves as she marched towards the window.

"Stupid depraved idiot! Did you want to give us all a freakin heart attack or something?"

Hastily she disengaged the metal locks then began to slide the heavy wood framed glass window to the side so as to allow the man entry. She pulled roughly at the young man trying to get him inside.

"Yo! Sango my lovely fiancé I heard that you were looking for sperm samples for your latest experiments I would like to donate my boys for the job…"

BOINK !!

"*O*(^%BLLj%*%###)KJhh!$jh^54LK9&&^%%4 oIhLHOoi*&^%lkj j jlJLJ##%^&lkl S*^%%(*%$*&%^^hhh546431KJhH(&^hg%6&&*nl5544412)

(kkju&^y78897hu67&^%hh[_9jk9!56hh89&^545$#$^8&*^56jh^43#f^ty*(*YH_.p[[kpoij&^%4g987g*()9g(&^ b97y76 "

"Wow! She didn't even take a single breath during that speech." Said Kagome awestruck.

"Like a shameless sailor." Said Jakotsu with a shake of his head.

**Sesshoumaru's Office:**

"Sesshoumaru-sama our intelligence has confirmed that in the area where Kagome-sama was found, traces of a powerful male jaki was collected. We have also discovered partial ashes that we believe to be the remains of a youkai, most probably a female. Judging from other evidence in the area we have determined that some fight ensued between two youkai and Kagome-sama was caught in the middle of it. We have concluded that the victor-the male youkai somehow protected Kagome-sama from the female youkai whose remains are dispersed over a large part of the area. The defeated female was appeared to have been savagely killed, there were slash marks embedded deep in the layers of earth where the concentration of ashes were located. The jaki residue in the area has contaminated it to a point that even after the hazard team have cleaned up enough jaki still lies embedded in the ground to kill a youkai in minutes… It appears that Kagome-sama was alive only because the male youkai cast a protective shield around her. "

"Is that all?"

The bowing one horned oni lifted his face clearly shaken and terrified, his beady eyes watering profusely.

"W-we have never known this kind of offensive weapon but we have surmised that is done by a c-curved blade similar in effect to tet-tetsusaiga. We bb-believe that whoever this male youkai is will come for k-Kagome-sama again… Sometime … soon."

A shrill ear piercing shriek filled the air as the taiyoukai's nails raked angrily across the dark marble desk marring the surface in jagged welts. The oni started to sweat visibly trembling and trying hard to stifle the loud chattering of his teeth, the noise tore at his ears but he dared not move to place his hands to cover them afraid of what the inu lord would do. He gasped as the whole room began to shake and quiver, metal objects began to buckle. Items were picked up by a force then tossed around in circles around the around.

A metal frame crashed near the pug nosed oni making him jump with a yelp. "W-we also found tthiss in the the tthe area." He fumbled clumsily in his brief case with wobbly hands.

The dark suited oni crawled on his knees not daring to make eye contact with the fearsome taiyoukai, he placed the cracked halves of a charred circular object in the young lord's desk briskly returning to his cringing position a few metres away. Sesshoumaru picked up the blackened halves. He did not need to hear from his subordinate what the fractured semi rings originally once were. His blood boiled even as the rise in jaki signaled the awakening blood lust raging through him.

"B-bethrothal r-rings. R-royal bet-…"

"I know what they are." Sesshoumaru said in a steel covered tone.

'Shit! Yobu said to be careful what I say now he's pissed as hell.' Greatly fearful the oni cowered until his face is flat against the floor. 'Kami-sama please let me die quickly. Please kami-sama!!!!'

"Leave."

"Huh? A, I mean .. Y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

As the oni departed hurriedly as the taiyoukai composed himself with hard effort. Wrath like this has never before breeched his self control but this drastic situation is far beyond what he normally faced. His emotional detachment from previous incidents gave him control and logic, but something of great importance to him personally is at stake and that is not something that he is willing to gamble away without thinking things through methodically.

Sesshoumaru rapped his fingers impatiently over the dark mahogany inlay mulling over the details his subordinate just explained. True he had his suspicions the injury sustained by Kagome were consistent with damages inflicted by a wind user but the ground slashes are those of a curved blade?

The only female wind user vicious enough to go after Kagome even after she had come under his protection was Kagura, but if the female remains was Kagura, who killed her and why with such prejudice? Kagura never utilized a blade, could perhaps the male youkai and Kagura are close acquaintances? Studies have shown that brutal killings reflect a close relationship to the victim. If that was the case then such atrocious character is now after Kagome.

Picking up his cellphone he contacted the person he knows would guard Kagome with his life.

"Inuyasha, assemble the men. There's a fly buzzing around my woman."

Sesshoumaru explained the situation to him.

"That F*cking blade wielding bastard if I catch him I'm gonna skewer his stomach with his own sword!"

"Your enthusiasm for the job is quite inspiring hanyou. Be as good as your word."

"Keh! I don't need for you to tell me that! If someone messes around with Kags like that I'll definitely kill 'em!"

"I expect nothing less."

Sesshoumaru carefully swathed the remains of the rings using a silk handkerchief and then tentatively placed it in his breast pocket. It was the same ring given to Takara. Why was the ring in the area? Is Takara in danger? Was she the original target? Did the male youkai take Takara and merely spared Kagome on whim?

The young lord frowned deeply as he made his way out of his opulent office.

Something was not right.

Too many things just don't add up, one thing is for sure he needed to find Takara. There are many who would protect Kagome with their lives, but Takara had none save him for protection, besides he needed to talk to her about the betrothal. He had been her intended it was still his obligation to ensure she was safe. She could have been targeted because of the betrothal.

He cursed, why had he not placed security around her? He should have anticipated everything! Clearly he did not think things through. Such mishap ought not have occurred. The taiyoukai cursed again angry at himself at the oversight.

**Kagome's apartment:**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Uh, I'll get it you three just…"

"It's because of you, you crappy egg head! How can you burn water?!! Take poison and die!" shrieked Sango at the top of her voice amidst the clanging of pots and pans.

"Shut up stupid flat chested harlot." Replied Jakotsu pointing a cabbage at the bellowing scientist.

"You know that comment was sexual harassment." interjected Miroku biting a chopped piece of carrot on the breakfast table.

"Who the hell made you the freakin lawyer!" shouted Sango and Jakotsu in unison.

Sigh. 'Mou.. those three.' thought Kagome as she trudged heavily along the carpeted floor still unsteady on her feet. Pausing briefly to catch her breath she unbolted the door.

'Dear lord what happened to me? I've no strength at all.' She gasped inwardly panting hard at the effort.

"Hi Kags, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha enters wearing a baby harness strapped on the front with baby Shippo inside. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with a baby dummy hanging from the beads and fangs necklace he wore around his neck a cross of bandages decorated his right cheek. A multitude of mini pokemon plushies balanced perfectly atop his 'I am the world's greatest dad' base ball cap. Shippo gurgled as he pulled hard at the dummy, Inuyasha responded with similar sounds pulling funny faces.

Kagome stared.

"What?... are your lips glued together or something? What the f*ck is wrong?" demanded the irate hanyou.

Kagome laughs out loud unable to hold it in. "You look adorable, I think father hood suits you Inuyasha."

The hanyou flushed furiously, his chest reverberating in a purring rumble. He coughed twice then grinned brightly opening the door further to allow the other visitor entry.

"Hey what's the deal with pants?" asked Miroku muching on a celery.

"Shut up f*ckin perv Kikyo bought these for me. She said I look sexy."

"What pants? That's f*cking body paint!" Cried Kouga walking in. "Hello Kagome my love." he cooed presenting Kagome with flowers.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then proceeded to pull on the wolf' sports jacket. "Hey, mangy wolf hold Shippo for a sec."

"Do I look like Mary F*cking Poppins to you?"

"Look just hold him will ya you are his f*ckin godparent!" barked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop swearing! The baby for goodness sake!" cried Kagome un-harnessing Shippo and cuddling him.

"Well f*ckin f*ck that sh*t!"

"Inuyasha! I just told you to stop swearing!"

"Pffttt… what a stupid ass father!" Laughed the wolf.

PUNCH.

"Kagome said no swearing!" admonished Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed but began to cough. Inuyasha hands his son over to the squealing and goo goo eyed Jakotsu as he and Kouga clucked like mother hens coercing the young woman to go to her room. Sango and Miroku joined them in the tiny bedroom carrying a plastic basket. They excused themselves to go for grocery and offered to make dinner. Miroku left momentarily to collect his keys from the other laundry room leaving Sango and Jakotsu to tend the pup.

Jakotsu hummed as he placed Shippo in a layer of carefully placed blankets in the middle of the lounge. Shippo yawned his infant fangs gleaming like pearls. He circled around the centre a few times before settling in to sleep. Jakotsu toyed with his hair until he was sure that the puppy was sound asleep. Tip toeing cautiously he made his way to the adjoining kitchen and began brewing some coffee. Sango watched him rolling both eyes. She was sure the dimwit's brain stopped working ages ago.

"Hey gay lord better go easy on the coffee I heard dogs are sensitive to caffeine." Informed Sango.

"Shut up steel barbie you'll wake up the pup!" shushed Jakotsu as he proceeded to serve the freshly brewed concoction to the inu and wolf with some green tea for Kagome. Sango was about to let out a battle cry but was pulled away just in time by a smiling Miroku.

"We'll be back soon!"he said as he dragged away a kicking Sango.

Inuyasha shook the tea cup peering suspiciously at the vile contents swirling like gluey grey-green syrup. He could have sworn it moved!

"What the hell is this sludge?" he asked sniffing over viscous liquid.

"Hmm, looks like toxic mutant ooze, the run-off from a treatment plant eh?" laughed Kouga slapping the hanyou loudly in the back.

"God damn it you made me spill it in my sexy pants!"

"Want me to call Jak to lick it off for ya?" Kouga asked with a suggestive wink.

"Shut the hell up you evil bastard! Go jump off a cliff or something!"

Kagome laughed and coughed, sending the two jumping to her side patting her lightly on her back.

"I'm fine… really, my throat just went a bit dry so when I laughed I coughed instead."

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "The fact that you survived til now in one piece is nothing but miracle!" grumbled the irate hanyou.

"Gah! You are one hopeless dude! No like that! You're hitting her too hard hanyou!"

"Young lady you are to remain laying down as ordered by bastard half brother!" boomed Inuyasha. Then he and Kouga deposited Kagome back to her bed fluffing up her pillows and tucking her tightly in the bed sheets.

"What is with you dogs and tucking me in? I can't feel my legs at all." complained Kagome.

"For once I am with the Icicle King, you need to rest Kagome. I can't allow my woman to be fainting around now can I?"

"I-" Kagome stopped a frigid chill running through her spine. She bolted up and swung around to face the window nearest to the bed just as the impact hit full force.

BOOM. CRUNCH. CRASH!!!

A force hit, Kagome fell back thrown almost to the end of the bed. The resounding explosion also sent the inu and wolf tumbling back, propelling them hard against the wall. Deep indentations tarnished the smooth planes, the profound impressions and cracks silhouetting the figures of Inuyasha and Kouga. Part of the partition was sent crumbling as the two slammed forcefully against it. Inuyasha got up slowly brushing off the dust and rubble with great distain, snarling angrily he bared his fangs at the trespasser.

A whirling mass of dark mist engulfed the now unconscious Kagome. It lifted the girl off the bed cosseting her in a black cloud almost like a funeral shroud. Kouga and Inuyasha barked as they dodged slivers of glass projectiles hurled into air as an unseen energy once again exploded. The worried voice of Jakotsu can be heard on the other side of door blocked partially by the collapsed partition.

"Hey dog! Now's the time you expose your well endowed sword!" cried Kouga stemming the thin flow of blood on the side of his head with ripped cloth.

"Shut the hell up you sh*tty wolf! By the way you say it, it sounds pervy!" yelled Inuyasha taking a swing at Kouga. "Besides, I couldn't carry it and Shippo." He mumbled as he faced the intruder again.

"What?!!!"

A cold roll of laughter ripped through the tiny room as the cloud steadily took on form. Hakudoshi appeared his onyx eyes fixed on Kagome he now held in his arms, the fire horse Entei neighed noisily behind him flicking an impatient tail, his fiery eyes filled with unabashed adoration for his master.

"She is lovely is she not?"

"What the hell are you? A f*ckin albino grim reaper?"

"For a moment there I thought it was Sesshoumaru testing us." Whispered Kouga to the hanyou. "Then I saw the mule."

Hakudoshi glared him. "Silence!"

A hot streak of jaki slashed through the air travelling towards the wolf. Kouga twisted in the air then kicked against one of the disintegrated walls landing safely behind the squatting Inuyasha. The jaki continued to travel until it hit the door splintering the top half open. Jakotsu jumped back in time narrowly avoiding the fierce jaki. Deftly he leaped through the shattered part of the door rolling in a landing near Inuyasha still clutching Shippo.

"I'll help." Offered Jakotsu.

"Jak, you stay back! Protect Shippo … This is my fight, besides the tick infested pug is my backup."

"Don't worry about the neighbours I've plastered ofudas (spells written on paper) all over the apartment. It will contain any damages and noise to this apartment." Informed Jakotsu walking towards the end of the room.

"Yea! Hey! I am not tick infested!" Kouga bawled. "You! Horse whispering bastard, give back my woman before I leash you and whip you to death! I Kouga leader of the western tribe of black wolves will fight this fight in the name of love!"

"This dumbass' survival instincts are worse than the dodos."muttered Jakotsu activating a shield ofuda around himself and Shippo.

"For f*cking brain-dead chuhuahua you sure are bold." Grinned Inuyasha standing beside the wolf.

"Heheh.." Laughed Kouga crouching to his fighting stance.

"Right let's dance shall we." Smirked Inuyasha. "Come over her so I can pour petrol down your *BEEP* and slaughter you and Mr Ed."

"For love and for Kagome!" Cried Kouga kicking in the air.

"You will die." Stated Hakudoshi gently transferring Kagome onto Entei. He smirk as he brandished his weapon.

Inuyasha stared.

"Curved blade." He repeated his eyes resting on the intruder's weapon. "Bastard! You are the one that attacked Kagome in the Park!"

Hakudoshi regarded him.

"Foolish hanyou. It was I who saved her, had I not been there she would have succeeded." Hakudoshi casually rested his weapon on top of his shoulder. "Such travesty to be labeled as the perpetrator when all I did was come to her aid. Really hanyou, if you want to point the finger at someone you should look at the wind witch and yourselves."

"Kagura." Repeated Inuyasha, the whole event now dawning clearly to him.

"Yes, it appears it is I who is her savior. I protected her when you and your wretched band of so called friends could not."

"Wait you saved her? You're on the side of good too but now you're kidnapping her? Hey stop muddling up my mind!" yelled Kouga pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Oh dear, you're confused already? Such simple minded fools no wonder you choose to fight me." Hakudoshi smiled knowingly. "Have no fear for you both will not be conscious for long. You will die at my hands soon enough."

Clash.

BANG.

Boom.

"Come on you f*cking gutless coward! Start swinging your damn fists!!! No not like that you bloody sissy!! You fight worse than She-man over there! Where's the f*cking power?" shouted Inuyasha pushing himself up off the crumpled mass of broken furniture.

Hakudoshi clicked impatiently with his tongue, annoyed at the way the hanyou refused to stay down. He sauntered towards Inuyasha at a slow confident pace. Pointing the end of his weapon in the hanyou's face he tipped his head down staring with narrowed eyes at the struggling hanyou.

"It seems you keep getting in my way." Hakudoshi remarked in a dangerous tone.

"Keh, guy's gotto have a hobby."

"Hn. Quite foolish. Perhaps a particular target will crush that spirit."

Slash.

Kouga rolls from under the hanyou and leaps in front of Jakotsu in time. He gets hit full force on the chest trying to block the attack. He grunts painfully clutching his lacerated chest and arm.

"Kouga!" Screamed Jakotsu.

"Bastard!"cried Inuyasha redoubling his efforts to land a hit on the other youkai.

Dodge.

Crash.

Swipe.

Caught unaware and unable to further evade the rapid cut of the deadly scythe Inuyasha falls hard on the floor.

"Now you will die." Remarked the dark youkai as he stood with one foot planted firmly on the stacked bodies of Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Is that his f*cking catch phrase or something?" muttered Kouga coughing up blood.

"Could be, the bastard's been spluttering that sh*t since he got here." panted the hanyou wincing. "Tell me one thing before 'we die'. Why Kagome?"

Hakudoshi paused in the middle of dealing the death blow.

"She and I are one and the same!" he cried his eyes bleeding in a rush of crimson fire. Claws extended he ripped the air with his blade determined to bring it down on the figures below. Inuyasha gaped open mouthed fatigued and shocked trying to comprehend the significance of his words.

"Hakudoshi, no."

A soft disembodied voice stops the dark youkai dead in his tracks. Hakudoshi's eyes widened in realization. Turning around he looked at the steadily glowing Kagome.

"Midoriko." He mouthed out dropping his lethal blade as a brilliant pure light engulfed the entire room.

Hakudoshi screamed in agony feeling the harsh and bitter burn of the white light he reeled back. Vainly he gropped around for anything to hold onto. Fragments of his flesh remained clining to everything he touched it seemed as though he was falling apart bit by bit. He snarled in monstrous voice his body racked in spasms he stumbled near the window calling for Entei his horse. His flesh seared and blackened his hair singed and smoking he fell off the crumbled wall onto the busy streets below as the Inuyasha and Kouga looked on in disbelief.

**10 minutes later.**

"Stop hitting people and sit still! I need to staunch the blood flow you stupid dog! You're bleeding all over my sofa! Arggh!!!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

"Any dumbass who tries thwart love should get kicked by a horse!" growled the furious hanyou.

"I second that!"agreed Kouga raising a lacerated arm in the air dispersing more blood across the carpeted floor of Kagome's room.


End file.
